S Toys Party Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Nos personnages préférés n'ont qu'une idée en tête : Jouer ! Pour leur plus grand plaisir et le nôtre … Seul ou à plusieurs ils ouvrent leur boîte de Pandore mais ce qu'ils libéreront n'est pas de grand malheur bien au contraire ! Vous l'avez compris toutes les folies sont permises quand les petits canards et autres accessoires sont au rendez-vous d'une S Toys Party !
1. Chapter 1

**Sex Toys Party Contest!**

« Un jouet sexuel (en anglais : « sextoy » ou « sex toy ») est un objet principalement utilisé pour faciliter le plaisir sexuel humain. Cette désignation peut aussi inclure les appareils de BDSM. Les jouets sexuels n'incluent ni la contraception, ni la pornographie, ni les préservatifs ou les digues dentaires. Par extension, l'expression « jouet sexuel » peut aussi s'appliquer aux poppers, aux herbes, et aux gels et lubrifiants et autres produits vendus dans les sex shops et qui sont supposés augmenter ou prolonger l'acte sexuel. Au sens figuré, l'expression est employée pour désigner une personne considérée comme un objet de plaisir. » _Wikipedia_

Nos personnages préférés n'ont qu'une idée en tête : Jouer ! Pour leur plus grand plaisir et le nôtre … Seul ou à plusieurs ils ouvrent leur boîte de Pandore mais ce qu'ils libéreront n'est pas de grand malheur bien au contraire ! Vous l'avez compris toutes les folies sont permises quand les petits canards et autres accessoires sont au rendez-vous d'une Sex Toys Party !

Humour, amitié, romance, drame ou simples histoires de paris entre personnages, vous avez le choix.

A vous d'imaginer leurs aventures ! Vous l'avez compris On veut du LEMON!

- Twilight

- Vampires Diaries

- La confrérie de la dague noire

- True Blood - Harry Potter…

Quelles seront vos sources d'inspiration ?

- Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

- Maximum de trois participations par personne. (Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans les 3)

- Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE! Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: contest(point)damn(point)addict(point)lemon(arobas e)gmail(point)com (retirer les parenthèses et remplacer la ponctuation) ! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce! Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminées d'office ! Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook.

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne pas chercher à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de la pub pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

Sex Toys Party Contest!

Titre :

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à( Noms des auteurs), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Sex Toys Party Contest

Du 13/05/2013 au 30/06/2013

Votes du : 01/07/2013 au 07/07/2013

Résultats le 08/07/2013

A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas laissez-vous emporter par le vent de folie du Sex Toys Party Contest!


	2. Jardin d'Eden

SEX TOYS PARTY CONTEST !

Titre : Jardin d'Eden

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Le froid, transie sous ma couette je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'au froid. La chaleur de ma petite bourgade natale me semble bien loin aujourd'hui, dans mon studio mal isolé que je loue une fortune dans cette grande ville qu'est Atlanta.

Tout rêve a un prix. Le mien : devenir archéologue avec une spécialisation dans la recherche sur le règne végétal, l'archéobotanique comme on dit dans notre jargon. C'est pour étudier que je me suis installée dans ce taudis. Malheureusement ma bourse ne me permet pas de louer mieux, si je veux garder un budget suffisant pour pouvoir me nourrir. Et quand on voit le tarif exorbitant de ma scolarité, je me dis que les prochaines années vont être rudes.

Si seulement j'avais les moyens nécessaires pour m'offrir un petit chauffage d'appoint je serais au paradis…

Un job, voilà ce qui m'aiderait à boucler mes fins de mois. Cependant pour travailler il faut disposer de temps, ce qui me manque cruellement ! Mes heures de libres, je les utilise à étudier encore et toujours. Pas question que mon avenir me file entre les doigts par manque d'investissement, je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas réussir.

Sans grand espoir, j'attrape le journal local de petites annonces que des étudiants distribuaient à l'entrée du campus hier. Je lis en diagonale les offres de la rubrique emplois où de nombreuses propositions d'activités à mi-temps s'étalent : serveur, livreur, manutentionnaire…

Je souffle de frustration, à quoi bon ! Je sais bien qu'il m'est impossible de mener à bien un gagne-pain et mes études de front, si je veux réussir à concrétiser mes ambitions.

Désespérée, je n'ai qu'une envie, jeter au loin le périodique et me coucher pour oublier ce froid qui me glace le sang. Mais cette attitude ne me ressemble pas, je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je suis une battante. C'est alors qu'un encart que je croyais publicitaire m'interpelle :

**Jardin d'Eden**

**Ouvrez, jouez, vibrez !**

Recrute femme dynamique, motivée, bien dans son corps et dans sa tête, ouverte aux nouveautés et surtout aimant les plaisirs intimes pour tester sa nouvelle gamme de produits et jouets érotiques.

Possibilité de travail à domicile, salaire très attractif !

Intéressée ?

Contactez M. Lahote

p . lahote (arobase) jardindeden . com

Au bout de la énième relecture, je ferme les yeux, est-ce ma chance ? Est-ce que je me sens capable d'entrer dans cette aventure ? Voilà la vraie question !

Je ne suis pas dupe le job sous-entend un compte-rendu de son expérience avec des sextoys imposés. Serais-je apte à décrire tout ce que je ressens après le test ? Un fourmillement dans mon bas-ventre répond alors quelque peu à ma question, trop occupée par ma future réussite, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été comblée sexuellement. Et maintenant que l'idée d'orgasmes rémunérés a effleuré mon esprit, je ne peux faire taire ma frustration.

Je pèse le pour et le contre encore une fois, j'ai presque honte d'envisager cette possibilité et pourtant la perspective de mettre du beurre dans mes épinards éloigne bien vite cette sensation. Je pense à ma sœur pour finir par prendre ma décision : elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et l'aurait crié haut et fort. Après tout, demander un complément d'informations ne m'engage à rien et ainsi je serais fixée sur ce qu'ils entendent par « salaire attractif ».

Une dizaine de brouillons de mail plus tard, je finis enfin par passer ma souris sur l'icône envoi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre une réponse du mystérieux P. Lahote… Je décide d'éteindre la lumière, il est tard et demain, une longue journée m'attend.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi après une journée harassante entre cours et recherche personnelle mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore fini. Mon premier réflexe est d'allumer mon ordinateur pour pouvoir me plonger dans la rédaction de mon mémoire. Je ne remercierai d'ailleurs jamais assez mon voisin Garrett pour me laisser utiliser sa connexion wifi en échange de quelques petits plats cuisinés.

Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ma page Word reste blanche, impossible de me concentrer sur mes travaux. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai reçu une réponse à ma candidature. Cette question a tourné dans ma tête toute la journée. Je ne résiste plus et me connecte sur ma boîte mail.

Et là, une réponse m'attend bien évidemment ! Elle m'apprend que je suis convoquée pour un entretien le surlendemain dans les locaux de leur siège social, le stress commence à monter, je vérifie mon emploi du temps afin de savoir si mon planning me permet de m'y présenter. C'est bon, je suis libre. Sans attendre plus longtemps je confirme ma présence pour l'entrevue. Et je me replonge beaucoup plus détendue dans la rédaction de mon ouvrage… Mes appréhensions auront bien le temps de revenir à la charge.

* * *

C'est le jour J, je suis en avance et tourne en rond devant un bâtiment neuf et très moderne où a lieu mon rendez-vous. Je vérifie ma tenue une dernière fois et avance vers mon destin d'un pas déterminé. Au diable les doutes !

Je signale mon arrivée à la secrétaire. Celle-ci me sourit timidement et m'indique une petite salle d'attente et me donne un questionnaire à remplir le temps que M. Lahote se libère et vienne me chercher. Je la remercie et m'installe stylo en main…

Voyons voir : Nom, Prénom, Age, Adresse, Situation familiale, Expérience professionnelle, Maladie connue… Des questions plutôt faciles, jusque-là tout va bien.

Mais lorsqu'il est demandé de citer les sextoys déjà testés, je grimace et repense à mon fidèle allié qui a fini à la benne à ordures après de bons et loyaux services. Paix à son âme. Je n'ai pas pu le remplacer faute de moyens encore une fois. Mais je ne me démonte pas et finis de remplir le questionnaire, de cette faiblesse j'en ferais une force. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, déterminée, je suis en mode guerrière et rien ne pourra m'arrêter à part moi-même. Mes réflexions sont alors interrompues par la voix d'un homme :

_- Mademoiselle Senna Da Silva ? Bienvenue dans les locaux de « Jardin d'Eden », je suis Paul Lahote. _

Je me lève aussitôt pour lui serrer la main et jauger mon interlocuteur. Et merde, devant moi se dresse un homme des plus charismatiques. Vingt-huit ans tout au plus, une peau délicieusement hâlée qui laisse deviner des origines métissées et un corps sculptural à en faire pâmer plus d'une. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est sa voix rocailleuse qui semble résonner pour réveiller chacun de mes centres nerveux. Dans quel merdier me suis-je fourrée ? Je vais vraiment discuter de sexe avec cet homme qui réveille tous mes sens ?

Pour me donner de l'assurance, je me compose un masque d'indifférence digne de ma sœur, la grande Zafrina, et lui répond :

_- Enchantée, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Lahote._

_- Suivez-moi je vous prie, je vois que vous avez eu le temps de remplir le formulaire, c'est très bien, nous gagnerons du temps._

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas déterminé où il me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je le vois parcourir rapidement mon questionnaire avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

_- Comme précisé dans notre annonce nous cherchons des femmes sans préjugé, prêtes à tester notre nouvelle gamme de produits. Si nous ne demandons aucun diplôme particulier, notre premier critère de sélection est bien évidemment la motivation mais nous demandons à nos employées un bon sens du professionnalisme pour réaliser l'évaluation sensorielle des différents produits et la rédaction de rapports le plus honnêtes et détaillés possible. Je viens de lire que vous n'êtes pas une consommatrice habituelle des produits de plaisir. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussée à répondre à notre annonce ?_

Jusque-là pas de surprise, je m'attendais à ce genre de discours. Et même si l'appréhension de mettre ainsi à nu mon ressenti face à cette expérience est toujours bien présente, mon corps lui, fourmille d'envie à cette idée surtout face à cet homme si sexy. Je peux presque même entendre ma sœur me dire : « séduis-le, tu es en position de force ». Alors je lui souris et plonge mon regard droit dans le sien pour lui répondre :

_- Je vais être franche, je suis étudiante et si j'ai répondu à votre annonce c'est tout d'abord pour la promesse d'une rémunération attractive. Les fins de mois sont dures et mes études ne me permettent pas d'obtenir un travail dit classique. Et si au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'ai eu la chance de posséder qu'un seul sextoy, ce n'est pas par tabou ou par aversion mais tout simplement car leur prix est beaucoup trop élevé. Oui, ce que vous me proposez est je l'avoue très nouveau pour moi et quelque part ça me plaît : j'aime les défis. _

Je sens son regard, qui me semble appréciateur, sur moi alors qu'il pianote sur son ordinateur. Il n'a pas encore dit un mot mais je sens que j'ai remporté cette partie.

_- Mademoiselle, j'apprécie votre sincérité. Vous m'avez convaincu de vous donner une chance. Si votre travail nous satisfait, nous ferons appel à vos services de façon régulière. Puisque vous en parlez, la paye varie de 100 à 200 dollars par essai en fonction des produits. Vous avez la possibilité de travailler à domicile ou nous disposons ici de pièces aménagées pour le confort de nos inspectrices. Avez-vous des questions ?_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, c'est tout ? Moi qui étais venue à l'origine pour un complément d'informations je suis prise à l'essai ! Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir et de peser le pour et le contre, j'ai trop besoin de cet argent, je ne dois pas gâcher cette chance.

_- Non je n'en ai pas._

L'imprimante à ses côtés crache un petit paquet de papiers qu'il agrafe et qu'il me tend.

_- C'est parfait, voici votre contrat de travail et notre clause de confidentialité que je vous demanderais de signer. Voici la grille d'évaluation type à joindre avec votre premier rapport, et vos identifiants employée qui vous donneront accès à notre site._

J'étais occupée à remplir mon dossier quand je le vois ouvrir un de ses placards et en sortir un sac déjà garni aux couleurs de l'entreprise, puis il attrape quelque chose dans un tiroir avant de se retourner vers moi avec un regard malicieux et me demande :

_- Une couleur de prédilection peut-être ?_

Sans réfléchir j'ai failli répondre café comme la couleur de sa peau mais je me reprends pour dire :

_- Vert._

Il hoche la tête et ajoute une boîte avec un numéro qu'il reporte sur un de ses papiers avant de l'ajouter dans le sac. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est à nouveau à côté de moi et je me retiens de frissonner par cette soudaine proximité. Il récupère mes papiers et me tend le sac.

_- C'est officiel. Bienvenue dans l'équipe du Jardin d'Eden. Vous trouverez dans ce sac votre premier sextoy, un kit d'entretien, des piles et du lubrifiant. Vous avez une semaine pour me faire parvenir le compte-rendu. Je vous recontacterai très vite pour vous informer de la suite de votre carrière chez nous. Je vais vous raccompagner à l'entrée. En attendant laissez-vous aller et vibrez. _

Je crois le voir me faire un clin d'œil sur ses derniers mots… Je prends alors congé sentant mon cœur s'emballer trop rapidement.

En arrivant chez moi dans la soirée, je m'aperçois que ma culotte est encore trempée par l'effet Paul Lahote. Ma frustration est à son comble et je décide que c'est le moment pour démarrer ma mission de nouvelle employée.

Je sors le fameux jouet sexuel de son emballage sur lequel on peut y lire en gros « G-Spot Vibe ». La notice stipule que l'objet garantit un plaisir intense car il atteint automatiquement le point G. Sur le coup, je suis sceptique car malgré le peu d'expérience que j'ai eue avec les hommes, aucun n'a jamais réussi à toucher le Saint Graal. En inspectant l'objet sous toutes les formes, il est vrai que sa taille imposante avec une forme incurvée au bout semble à priori tenir ses promesses. Aussitôt les piles installées, je l'actionne pour me donner une idée plus précise de ce qu'il peut faire.

Sur le coup, mon corps sursaute tellement fort sous la puissance des vibrations que cela me fait un peu peur. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'effet lorsque je le ferais pénétrer dans mon vagin et encore je n'ai actionné que le niveau un. Et bien on dirait que quelqu'un va prendre son pied ce soir. Je m'allonge sur mon canapé convertible, m'effeuille rapidement et ferme les yeux.

Mon corps se détend et mes pensées vont directement vers mon patron chaud comme la braise. Je revois son regard sombre, son sourire, sa musculature à faire baver. Je sens à nouveau l'excitation me gagner et ma cyprine couler le long de mes parois intimes. J'ai besoin d'avoir un orgasme au plus vite avant de me consumer. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour remettre en marche le sextoy et le faire pénétrer sans difficulté dans mon antre chaud et humide.

Je le fais aller et venir lentement mais la force de la vibration rend mes gestes frénétiques. Mon Dieu que c'est divin ! A chaque poussée, il me remplit comme jamais et touche des parties sensibles encore inexplorées. Ca va être explosif, je sens déjà les prémices de la jouissance monter en flèche. J'imagine alors que c'est la verge de mon patron qui me comble de bonheur et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour hurler mon plaisir en un cri salvateur de soulagement.

Il me faut quelques minutes pour me remettre et pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme si rapidement. D'habitude, il me faut beaucoup de stimulation pour arriver à me faire grimper aux rideaux. Mais là… Wow ! C'était quoi ça ? Cet objet mérite à coup sûr la première place des jouets érotiques. Il tient effectivement toutes ses promesses. Epuisée par ma jouissance, je m'endors aussitôt.

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit en nage après avoir fait de trop nombreux rêves érotiques. Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps et attrape le G-Spot Vibe pour soulager mes maux. Et encore une fois, un orgasme dévastateur me frappe au bout de quelques va-et-vient.

Le lendemain, je découvre le formulaire pour faire mon rapport. Je réponds à tout un tas de questions notamment le degré d'intensité de l'orgasme, le niveau utilisé pour l'atteindre, les sensations ressenties, mais aussi les améliorations à envisager pour finir par une note globale à attribuer à l'objet. J'ai de quoi rougir, heureusement que je suis toute seule chez moi sinon on saurait à coup sûr ce que je fais ou à quoi je pense.

Après avoir soigneusement répondu à toutes les questions, je termine mon compte-rendu en ajoutant que cet objet est une grande source de plaisir. Le plus dur, en fait, reste à faire, ce n'est pas l'heure de me dégonfler… Le cœur battant, je l'envoie à mon patron. Et dire que je suis rémunérée pour prendre du plaisir. Grâce à cet argent, je vais enfin pouvoir me chauffer décemment et manger correctement.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve testeuse de sextoys pour une durée indéterminée.

* * *

Cela fait désormais six mois que Senna, ou plutôt Mademoiselle Da Silva, travaille dans notre entreprise. Et je dois dire qu'à chaque fois que je reçois un de ses rapports, cela me fait un effet monstre. Moi qui pensais être immunisé par la force de l'habitude… Je la revois toujours le jour de notre entretien. Belle métisse brune aux cheveux crépus cascadant sur ses épaules, 1m75 de formes somptueuses, des lèvres charnues qu'on a envie de mordiller, bref tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Ce jour-là, j'avais de suite su que je la voulais car mon sexe était devenu douloureux face à cette vision enchanteresse. J'avais tout fait pour rester professionnel et ne pas lui sauter dessus car après tout, elle était là pour bosser et gagner de l'argent.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un patron pervers sur le dos et je m'étais mis plusieurs claques mentales afin de ne pas l'effrayer et de parvenir à la faire signer son contrat. Encore aujourd'hui, je n'en reviens toujours pas de compter une telle beauté parmi nos employées. Et quelle employée modèle ! C'est l'une de nos meilleures testeuses. Sous ses airs durs, se cache une jeune femme timide, on le sent dans ses rapports. C'est ça que j'aime chez cette femme, cette fragilité cachée derrière une apparence de battante.

J'avais fait fort en lui proposant la dernière version de notre produit phare comme premier essai. D'habitude avec les novices, je leur proposais des œufs ou des canards vibrants histoire, de ne pas trop les effrayer. Je sentais pourtant que Senna avait un fort potentiel et elle avait été au-delà de mes espérances. Elle avait effectivement réussi le test haut la main, me surprenant même par ses remarques pertinentes et franches.

Grâce à ses comptes-rendus, nous avions pu commercialiser de nouveaux produits et nous étions en passe de devenir les leaders sur le marché. Nous, c'était mes deux meilleurs amis, James Hunter et Riley Biers, et moi. Nous avions passé toute notre scolarité ensemble. Et à la sortie de la fac de commerce, nous ne savions pas quoi faire, James avait eu alors l'idée du siècle. « Et si on se faisait des couilles en or ? Le sexe fait vendre et si on vendait du plaisir ? » Nous avait-il proposé ce jour-là. Nous avions ainsi créé notre société de vente de sextoys et cela faisait sept ans que notre entreprise fonctionnait, notre business était florissant. Chacun a son poste : James gère la fabrication, Riley le marketing et moi les tests.

On forme une super équipe. Notre force tient dans le fait que nous employons des personnes pour essayer nos objets de plaisir et leurs rapports nous permettent d'améliorer la qualité de nos produits. Senna est notre meilleur atout parmi nos vingt employées. La sonnerie de mon téléphone m'interrompt dans mes songes :

_- Oui Victoria ?_

_- J'ai Mademoiselle Da Silva qui souhaiterait vous voir si vous avez cinq minutes à lui accorder._

Et là, je suis plus que surpris car en six mois, je ne l'ai jamais revue. Nous conversons uniquement par mail, parfois par téléphone mais elle ne vient jamais au bureau. Je vais enfin avoir le plaisir de la revoir.

_- Faites-la monter._

Cinq minutes plus tard, on toque à ma porte.

_- Entrez._

Merde ! Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue plus souvent ?

_- Bonjour Paul. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais je voulais vous voir._

J'avais fermement demandé à toutes mes employées de m'appeler par mon prénom car je détestais mon nom.

_- Bonjour Senna. Asseyez-vous. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Et bien c'est à propos du nouveau test… Commença-t-elle en triturant ses doigts nerveusement._

_- Il y a un souci avec le plug anal ?_

_- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… vous voyez… je n'ai jamais…_

_- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes vierge ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Et puis comme vous ne l'aviez pas précisé sur votre formulaire, j'ai pensé que vous étiez disposée à tout essayer. Si ça vous pose un problème, je peux vous donner un autre test à faire._

_- Non c'est de ma faute, ne vous excusez pas, j'aurais dû l'indiquer. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas essayer. Seulement j'avais toujours pensé que cette première fois se ferait de façon plus naturelle et charnelle. Disons que du coup, j'ai besoin de temps pour savoir comment appréhender cette expérience. Je voulais savoir si vous m'accorderiez un délai pour vous rendre mon compte-rendu._

Ces simples mots réveillent en moi les envies de luxure que je tente de refreiner depuis son arrivée. Bien sûr que je lui accorde ce qu'elle désire. Je ne suis pas un monstre et je souhaite avant tout son bien-être.

_- Prenez tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin Senna. Vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments, vous avez testé plus de produits que n'importe laquelle de nos employées alors ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si vous souhaitez utiliser une de nos salles pour l'un de vos tests ou juste profiter d'un moment de détente, n'hésitez surtout pas._

_- Et bien justement, j'aimerai bien voir une de ces salles pour me faire une idée._

_- Bien sûr, je vais vous accompagner et vous montrer nos salles._

Je l'invite à me suivre jusqu'au dernier étage de notre immeuble réservé aux salles de tests. Nous avons cinq salles à disposition de nos employées. Chaque salle comporte un lit, un canapé, une salle de bain dans une atmosphère de cocon qui met de suite à l'aise. Je sais de suite que cela va plaire à Senna. Un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage à la vision des salles et je sais alors que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Si ça lui plaît, elle reviendra, et si elle revient, je pourrais peut-être tenter quelque chose… Et dire qu'elle a eu le courage de venir me voir pour me dire qu'elle était vierge d'une certaine façon. Si elle me laisse faire, je veux bien être son initiateur et lui faire découvrir toutes les formes du plaisir absolu. _Bon arrêtons de rêver et continuons à faire le guide._

Je la laisse s'aventurer dans la première salle. Je reste sur le seuil de la porte et l'observe la laissant prendre possession des lieux. Elle effleure le tissu des draps du lit, marche jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'émerveille de la douche Hi-Tech. Puis elle tire le rideau pour profiter de la vue. Enfin elle s'approche du bouquet de fleurs poser sur une des tables de chevet et en hume le parfum.

Oui pas de doute, elle aime l'endroit. Son sourire ne se tarit pas quand elle se retourne vers moi.

- _C'est vraiment magnifique, vos décorateurs ont du talent. Je crois que je vais me laisser séduire. D'autant plus que mon voisin me regarde étrangement ces derniers temps. Il faut dire que l'épaisseur des cloisons n'est pas vraiment faite pour préserver l'intimité._

Je dois me retenir de sauter de joie, cela ne serait pas très professionnel. Elle reviendra c'est tout ce qui compte et je savoure intérieurement cette petite victoire mais m'inquiète également du fameux voisin.

- _Votre voisin ne vous pose pas de problèmes, j'espère ?_

_- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que la situation est assez gênante._

_- Je comprends. Nous aurons toujours une salle de libre pour vous, elles sont faites pour ça alors n'hésitez pas. Quelques mères de famille viennent régulièrement mais elles ne sont jamais toutes occupées en même temps. Puisque que vous êtes là, je vais vous donner vos prochains produits à tester._

Elle me remercie et nous nous redirigeons vers mon bureau. Nous marchons dans un silence quelque peu gêné. Le moment de confidence est terminé.

Alors que je prépare le nouveau sac pour la belle Senna, il me vient une idée pour espérer provoquer une future relation. C'est un risque à prendre, un coup de poker mais je suis joueur. Qui vivra verra.

Ouvrant mes placards magiques, je saisis la pièce maîtresse de mon plan. Si mes intuitions sont bonnes, je pourrais bientôt goûter les lèvres de ma belle métisse et toucher la douceur de sa peau. Encore une fois je chasse mes fantasmes pour me concentrer à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui les hantent et qui attend impatiemment que je lui offre la précieuse bourse.

Son sourire est malicieux je sais qu'elle est impatiente de rentrer chez elle pour découvrir ce que je lui ai concocté. Je m'approche d'elle pour lui donner, nos corps sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien tandis que le sac change de main et lui dis :

- _A très bientôt Senna. Si vous avez la moindre question ou problème, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte._

Elle me remercie et s'en va. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ma stratégie payera.

Quelques jours plus tard, mes prières sont exaucées. Mon assistante Victoria m'appelle pour me dire que ma charmante employée désire me voir. Je vérifie ma tenue et oui il n'y a pas que les femmes qui aiment prendre soin de leur apparence. Mais surtout je veux être à mon avantage. Je suis nerveux et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si j'avais mal analysé les signes ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Elle vient de frapper à ma porte. Dans sa main, elle tient la bougie de massage que je lui avais confiée. Je reprends confiance en mon plan, lui fais signe d'entrer et de s'installer tout en la saluant. Puis j'attends qu'elle se décide à parler.

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger encore une fois mais je crois que vous avez fait une petite erreur. J'avais indiqué sur le questionnaire que je suis célibataire. Il m'est donc impossible de tester ce produit._

Je me rapproche d'elle et soutiens son regard. Je ressens une sorte de tension sensuelle et sexuelle entre nos corps, son expression me laisse envisager qu'elle le perçoit également. C'est le moment !

- _Ce n'est pas une erreur, si je vous ai donné ce produit à tester, c'est que je suis persuadé que vous allez trouver un partenaire pour l'expérimenter avec vous._

Je la voix déglutir à ma réplique alors je poursuis :

- _Non ?_

Je crois la voir rougir furtivement avant de me sourire malicieusement, l'air déterminé. Oui quelque chose vient de changer dans son attitude j'ai devant moi la tigresse que j'ai découverte lors de son entretien.

- _A vrai dire je ne vois pas qui dans mon entourage pourrait se porter volontaire. Et je n'ai pas le temps de faire de nouvelle rencontre donc non ! À moins que vous ne vous portiez volontaire M. Lahote !_

J'ai envie de crier : _Bingo_. Oh que oui je suis celui qu'il lui faut pour ce test mais aussi dans sa vie. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je préfère jouer encore un peu. Faire monter la pression encore d'un cran, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque et laisse ses envies prendre le dessus. Je choisis donc de faire l'innocent :

-_Moi ? Je suis votre patron, ne l'oubliez pas. Toutefois pour ma meilleure employée, je pourrais peut-être faire une exception… si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite. _

C'est dit les dés sont lancés. La balle est dans son camp.

* * *

Je suis en plein dilemme. Mon corps est en fusion, je brûle d'envie d'accepter de plonger la tête la première, sans penser aux conséquences. Mon intimité s'humidifie rien qu'à l'idée de me savoir à sa merci lors d'un massage érotique… Mais comme il me l'a dit : il est mon patron ! Que se passera-t-il si je cède ? J'ai besoin de ce travail… pour pouvoir terminer mon cursus correctement, je ne veux plus jamais connaître le froid et la galère.

Une petite voix me souffle « carpe diem », fonce, au diable les conséquences. J'ai choisi : je préfère les remords aux regrets. Assez plaisanté !

- _Je le veux !_

Ses yeux se noircissent d'une lueur de convoitise. Pas de mot, juste de l'action. Il m'entraîne a travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'une des salles qu'il m'avait fait visiter quelques jours plus tôt et il nous enferme.

Je pose la bougie sur la table de chevet, sors un briquet et l'allume. Je sens son regard affamé sur mon corps grisé par cette sensation de pouvoir, je commence à me dévêtir sensuellement. J'ondule mon corps afin de le rendre fou.

Tous mes remparts de protection sont désormais tombés, je suis nue devant lui. Mes peurs ont disparu, j'ai confiance en mon charme. Il est à ma merci. Je le vois lutter pour garder son calme. Puis finalement avec une lenteur exagérée, il s'approche de moi et me guide vers le lit.

Je m'exécute, m'allonge sur le ventre et ferme les yeux, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je tremble d'excitation, le voluptueux parfum de la bougie, mélange de Néroli et d'Ylang-ylang, embaume désormais la pièce.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux quand je sens un liquide tiède couler sur mon dos. Il me sourit et de sa voix rocailleuse me murmure :

_-Tout va bien, referme les yeux et laisse-toi porter. Ressens juste._

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ses mains fortes prennent possession de mon corps, de ma chair. Mes yeux se ferment une nouvelle fois et je me laisse totalement aller. Ses longs doigts brûlants glissent sur mon corps pour le faire vibrer sous des caresses expertes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. A son contact j'oublie toutes mes inhibitions et gémis sans aucune retenue. Mes jambes s'écartent instinctivement alors qu'il masse mes fesses. J'en veux plus tellement plus…

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il me suggère :

-_ Retourne-toi._

Tel un automate guidé par mes envies de luxure, je lui obéis. Tous mes sens sont en émoi, je ne peux lui cacher le feu qu'il a fait naître en moi. Je suis prête pour lui, il le sait et en joue. Des gouttes d'huiles ruissèlent sur mes seins, puis au creux de mon intimité exposée. Son massage reprend de plus belle. C'en est fini pour moi, ma raison m'a définitivement quittée. Je sens grandir en moi les prémices de l'orgasme. Je ne contrôle plus mes cris. Sa bouche vient bâillonner mes lèvres d'un baiser passionné et doux à la fois.

Cet échange me donne confiance pour la suite. Alors poussée par une inspiration soudaine je demande :

-_Et si nous réglions mon deuxième problème ? J'en veux tellement plus avec toi !_

* * *

A ces mots, je ne peux qu'être encore plus excité, mon sexe se tend douloureusement sur la couture de mon jean. _Oh oui ma belle, si tu me laisses faire, je vais te faire toucher les étoiles. _Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait décidé de perdre sa virginité sur un coup de tête alors je lui redemande :

_- Tu es sûre de toi ma belle ?_

_- Oui Paul, sûre et certaine._

Elle me lance un regard sensuel qui en dit long sur ses intentions. Mon prénom dans sa bouche résonne dans ma tête comme une délicieuse litanie. Je soulève délicatement son bassin, mes mains accrochent ses fesses charnues et passe un coup de langue sur sa fente trempée. Elle halète sous la surprise. J'en profite pour faire glisser son corps au bord du lit et m'installe à genoux face à elle.

Je passe délicatement ses jambes sur mes épaules et les caresse tendrement. Elle est désormais toute à moi et offerte à toutes mes envies. Ma bouche se pose langoureusement sur ses cuisses mais sans jamais atteindre son centre. Je veux la rendre folle, mes mains sont partout sur son corps de déesse. Cela dure quelques minutes puis je la sens défaillir sous ses gémissements.

Ma langue pénètre aussitôt ses chairs la faisant sursauter. Je remonte sur son clitoris et le titille délicatement. Elle me supplie de la délivrer mais je ne fais que commencer à jouer. Je veux qu'elle soit totalement détendue pour la suite car je sais que la première fois peut être douloureuse si notre partenaire n'est pas bien préparée. Et je veux que notre soirée ne soit que du plaisir, qu'elle n'ait aucune douleur.

Elle est trempée, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'abreuver à la source. Son goût est divin, son odeur entêtante, elle me rend totalement fou. Je la pénètre de deux doigts et ses parois m'enserrent de la plus délicieuse des façons. J'ai hâte de la sentir autour de moi. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort sous mes va-et-vient et je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin d'atteindre son deuxième orgasme. Mon autre main caresse ses fesses et je laisse traîner deux doigts le long de son entrée interdite. Etrangement, elle ne se raidit pas mais sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide. Je la masse délicatement, humidifie mon doigt par ses sucs puis le fais rentrer lentement.

Toujours aucune réticence, au contraire, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle hurle sa jouissance et j'en profite alors pour glisser mon doigt plus profondément dans de légères poussées. Ses cris me semblent durer plus longtemps comme si cette nouvelle intrusion prolongeait son plaisir. Je lui laisse quelques instants pour se reposer, juste le temps pour moi de me lever et de me déshabiller.

Ma belle remonte vers les coussins, le regard voilé de désir et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle regarde mon chibre avec gourmandise et le saisit fermement. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter sur sa bouche. Ma langue affamée se précipite à l'assaut de la sienne, et toutes les deux partent dans une danse hautement érotique. Tandis que je savoure ses baisers, sa main branle mon sexe si intensément que je suis obligé de l'arrêter pour ne pas éjaculer comme un ado.

_- Senna, il faut arrêter, je ne vais pas tenir._

_- Viens alors, je veux te sentir au fond de moi._

J'attrape une des capotes que j'avais laissée sur la table de chevet à notre arrivée et protège mon sexe bandé. Je continue à l'embrasser et m'insinue dans son antre humide pour moi. Elle siffle face à mes coups de reins, il faut dire que j'ai été gâté par Dame Nature. Putain c'est trop bon d'être en elle. Elle accentue mes mouvements afin que nous ne formions plus qu'un, elle empoigne mes fesses et ses caresses m'embrasent. Je suis déjà à deux doigts de tout lâcher mais cette soirée n'est que pour elle. Je décide alors de changer de position et me relève. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur.

_- Retourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes ma beauté._

Senna ne se fait pas prier et m'offre aussitôt sa croupe. Je sais déjà que cette position va nous emmener très loin dans le plaisir. J'explore à nouveau son antre et elle se met à grogner à chaque fois que je plonge au fond d'elle. J'ai dû atteindre son point G et je me délecte des sensations. Elle n'est plus qu'halètements et petits cris. Elle est à bout et j'adore ça. Mon doigt part à nouveau à la conquête de son anus sans aucune barrière pour le retenir, elle est tellement réceptive qu'un autre doigt rejoint son entrée. Mon chibre s'accorde aux mouvements de mes doigts. Elle couine sous mes assauts et soudain hurle mon nom. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour tout lâcher et j'atteins le nirvana. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec aucune autre de mes partenaires et je continue mes va-et-vient afin de prolonger notre extase. Une fois sorti de son fourreau, j'ai l'impression d'être vidé mais j'ai encore plus envie d'elle maintenant que j'ai goûté à son corps, il ne faudra pas longtemps à mon sexe pour repartir de plus belle. Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, je l'invite alors à un moment de détente.

_- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

J'allume la radio dans la douche passant une musique sensuelle, nous prenons notre temps pour nous laver mutuellement. Cela nous permet de découvrir nos corps. Ma belle métisse n'est pas si timide et prend souvent les devants, me caressant avec l'éponge. Je suis déjà prêt pour un second round, il faut dire qu'elle est tellement sexy qu'elle pourrait damner un saint. Elle glisse alors le long de mon corps, se met à genoux et me fait la plus délicieuse des fellations. Elle joue avec sa langue titillant mon frein, mordillant mon gland, tandis que ses doigts font rouler mes bourses dans un savoureux massage. _Mon Dieu, elle est douée !_ Je parviens tant bien que mal à la stopper avant que je ne me perde dans les limbes du plaisir.

_- Je te veux mais pas comme ça._

_- Alors prends-moi, Paul._

Je nous fais sortir de la douche à toute vitesse et attrape des serviettes pour nous sécher. Une fois séchés, je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusque sur le lit. J'explore à nouveau son corps tout en courbes magnifiques et m'occupe de sa poitrine délaissée jusqu'à présent. Ses globes sont tendus et je me délecte de leur saveur, les titillant avec la pointe de ma langue tout en les caressant voluptueusement de mes mains.

_- Paul, s'il te plaît…_

_- Que veux-tu ma belle ?_

_- Baise-moi._

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse parler aussi crument mais j'aimais ça. Je ne me fais pas prier pour assouvir ses désirs et applique une cadence soutenue dans sa féminité. Elle se cambre sous mes coups de butoir et je grogne de plaisir. Nos respirations saccadées s'accordent à l'unisson. Je décide qu'il est temps pour Senna d'enfin perdre sa virginité. Je sors à contrecœur de son intimité. Ma langue taquine son bouton de rose et mes doigts pénètrent son centre. Une fois mes doigts bien lubrifiés, je tente à nouveau d'explorer son trou.

Encore une fois, je suis surpris que Senna ne ressente aucune appréhension car je la pénètre facilement. Ses parois sont encore plus étroites de cette façon et je n'ose même pas imaginer quand ma longueur va enfin pouvoir s'enfoncer dans cet endroit encore vierge de toute intrusion. Je suis tellement excité que je fais tout pour me contenir mais cela m'est très difficile, elle est trop belle offerte et haletante sous mes caresses.

_- Paul, je t'en supplie, prends-moi._

C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour ne plus me faire hésiter. Je la pénètre délicatement tout en continuant de caresser son clitoris. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus sans qu'elle ne dise mots, elle hoquète face à l'épaisseur de ma longueur mais son visage n'exprime aucune douleur et j'en suis soulagé. Une fois dans ses profondeurs, je m'arrête pour la laisser s'habituer mais elle se tortille afin que je commence mes mouvements. Les sensations sont tellement intenses que je m'active alors dans son trou allant et venant frénétiquement, la tenant fermement par les hanches, me consumant de bonheur. Soudain, l'extase s'empare de moi et je décharge ma semence dans la capote, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour atteindre les sommets du plaisir à tel point que je la sens vibrer sur mon membre.

* * *

Nous restons un long moment enlacés sans rien oser dire. Je profite juste de l'instant. Je ne veux pas penser au futur, je ne regrette absolument rien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée que tout s'arrête car je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de mon patron.

Alors je ferme les yeux et profite de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier lui laissant la responsabilité du retour vers la réalité.

Je sens la douceur de sa bouche dans mon cou et son souffle chaud. J'ai l'impression que lui aussi hésite à parler. Mais finalement il se lance :

-_Maintenant que tes deux problèmes sont réglés, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions discuter des tes futurs rapports autour d'un dîner…_

-C'est une invitation ?

-_Je dirais même un rendez-vous, j'ai pour principe de ne pas mélanger ma vie privée et le travail mais avec toi j'ai vraiment envie de nous donner une chance de tout partager._

Je peux sentir la sincérité de sa voix alors je me jette à l'eau tout en le taquinant :

_-Dans ce cas je pense que je ne peux refuser. Après tout je ne voudrais pas contrarier mon patron._

Un baiser plein de promesses scelle notre accord. Je suis heureuse c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence et je sens qu'elle sera riche en surprises. La vie nous mène parfois vers de curieux chemin. Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes difficultés financières seraient la clé pour faire cette rencontre dans l'univers des plaisirs.


	3. Aimez-la

SEXTOYS PARTY CONTEST !

TITRE : **Aimez-la**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par nos soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Je m'appelle Peter, je passe mon samedi soir seul et désespéré. Je ne suis pas laid, ni stupide. Avec le recul de mes vingt-sept ans, je reconnais même être de nature plutôt romantique, si je m'implique dans une relation amoureuse sérieuse mais… c'est l'un de mes traits de caractère que j'ai depuis longtemps enterré.

Depuis presque deux ans, mon maître mot est : ''Coup d'un soir''.

Tout ceci, c'est la faute d'Alice. Je l'ai rencontrée lors de ma dernière année à l'université, en compagnie de cette fichue Isabella. J'essayais de l'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse mais celle-ci m'ignorait et préférait jeter son dévolu sur le parfait Edward. Enfin bref… Alice est arrivée sortant de nulle part et nous interrompant au beau milieu d'une conversation en sautant sur Bella, manquant de la faire tomber. J'ai perdu la tête ce jour-là, quand elle s'est tournée vers moi avec son débardeur blanc, laissant remarquer l'absence de soutien-gorge, et son sourire espiègle, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon corps d'homme de réagir. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, en revanche, c'était de m'éprendre d'elle.

Au départ, on s'était promis que ce serait juste un moyen de se détendre entres amis. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'avais prévu, au contraire. J'ai commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps en sa compagnie. Elle est devenue ma drogue. J'étais obsédé par ses charmes. Un beau matin, j'ai fini par comprendre. Mes sentiments s'étaient développés, sournoisement.

Je m'étais juré de respecter notre pacte et de profiter à fond de cette amitié améliorée. Un jeu dangereux, je l'ai appris à mes dépend : à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle.

Pris au piège de mes sentiments, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que mes tentatives de séduction suffisent à transformer son affection en amour.

Je me rappelle encore du jour où j'ai fini par trouver le courage de mettre mon cœur à nu… Ce jour funeste marquant le tournant de ma vie.

Je m'étais mis sur mon trente et un, avais acheté un énorme bouquet de roses et étais parti rejoindre fièrement son dortoir. Bien mal m'en a pris, puisque lorsque je suis arrivé, ce n'est pas Alice qui m'a accueilli. Enfin pas vraiment…

Je suis tombé sur un spectacle digne d'un porno : Alice et Jasper, l'un de mes soi-disant amis, s'envoyaient en l'air comme des bêtes, à même le sol de la chambre qu'Alice partageait avec Bella.

Moi, je suis resté comme un idiot : les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, j'ai tout simplement refermé la porte derrière moi et posé le bouquet de rose devant la porte. J'ai rejoint mon appartement en me jurant de ne plus jamais m'attacher à aucune fille, quelle qu'elle soit.

Et c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé là : à me taper une fille différente chaque soir depuis des mois et à éviter Alice et Jasper comme la peste. A chaque fois que je croise l'un des deux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir leurs corps entremêlés dans une danse obscène qui me hante depuis.

Tous les soirs, ou presque, je satisfais mes instincts les plus animaux grâce à une nouvelle fille en mal d'amour et de sensations. Parce que je ne fais pas l'amour à ces filles. Non, elles sont juste des exutoires, une manière d'oublier. Quelque soit leur apparence, pour moi, elles ne sont que des corps sans visage. Quand je ferme les yeux, c'est Alice que je vois et bien souvent, c'est pour elle que je crie lorsque la jouissance arrive.

Dès qu'elles se réveillent le lendemain, la réalité refait surface et je réalise que je n'ai qu'une seule envie : qu'elles disparaissent.

Alors c'est pour ça que ce soir, contrairement à d'habitude, je ne cours pas les bars à la recherche de la prochaine fille qui entrera dans mon lit le temps d'une nuit. Au lieu de cela, je cherche des films pornos potables sur internet.

J'ouvre mes pages habituelles pour chercher un film qui n'aura pas ce goût de déjà vu de l'habituel scénario cliché des films pour adultes, et aux acteurs qui seront différents des classiques physiques typés des comédiens de X. Oui je voudrais pour une fois m'identifier aux personnages et prendre mon pied sans complexer.

Alors que je pense avoir trouvé le film qu'il me faut pour ma soirée, un spam publicitaire s'affiche dans un nouvel onglet qui s'ouvre automatiquement. Je le ferme sans même y prêter attention trop habitué à ce genre de désagrément. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon canapé et je lance la lecture du film. Les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur, j'admire les formes naturelles de la jeune actrice qui a envahi l'écran. Elle est belle et possède un charme naturel et un regard suggestif beaucoup plus efficace qu'une proposition orale.

Un homme arrive derrière elle et lui bande les yeux. Gros plan, sur son visage qui soupire… Et là, le maudit spam réapparait. Je suis sur le point de fermer la page une nouvelle fois quand son slogan et la photo publicitaire m'interpellent. Un homme enlace une poupée gonflable avec tendresse alors que le slogan annonce : « Aimez-la, elle deviendra la femme de votre vie ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette image. Un autre jour, je me serais sans doute moqué de ces hommes qui utilisent ce genre de jouet sexuel. Car il faut être pathétique et désespéré pour faire l'amour à un morceau de plastique.

Pourtant quand je regarde ce couple, je ne vois pas une poupée. Elle semble si vivante et si humaine que c'en est bluffant. Je me mets à envier l'homme sur la photo. Peut-être est-ce la solution en attendant d'oublier Alice ? Un palliatif pour compenser le manque et dire adieux à toutes ces filles qui se succèdent dans mon lit. Et puis cette annonce m'intrigue vraiment. Comment un objet peut-il remplacer un être vivant ? Je peux lire en bas de la réclame « satisfait ou remboursé ». Où est la ruse ?

J'ai bien envie de me laisser tenter. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Je clique sur l'onglet de commande où l'on me demande de m'inscrire pour avoir l'accès. Une fois cette formalité accomplie, l'image d'une poupée s'affiche sur la totalité de mon écran. Je n'en reviens pas car elle a l'image de ma femme idéale : sensuelle et naturelle à la fois. Une coupe à la garçonne lui donne ce petit air malicieux et déterminé qui me rend fou. Et ses yeux d'un bleu océan : je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il s'agisse en fait de billes de verre. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Comment connaissent-ils mes goûts alors que je n'ai rempli aucun formulaire et que c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce site ?

Les poupées qu'ils présentent, existent-elles vraiment ? Ce niveau de réalisme me semble tellement irréel et plus le temps passe, plus je sens l'arnaque. Pourtant mon corps en a décidé autrement, il veut cette poupée. Il l'exige même.

Ma frustration et ma solitude ont raison de mes dernières réticences. Je dégaine ma carte bleue pour m'offrir l'objet de ma folie.

**OOO**

Les jours qui suivent me paraissent longs. Les réunions pour mes grands projets, s'enchaînent et je passe mon temps le nez plongé dans mes dossiers. Si bien que j'en ai complètement oublié la poupée…

Nous sommes lundi et ma journée vient tout juste de se terminer. Je sais qu'une longue nuit de travail m'attend encore chez moi si veux espérer obtenir une promotion. Cependant, j'ai quand même accepté d'aller à une soirée organisée par l'une de mes collègues de travail.

Arrivé à l'adresse indiquée, je réalise qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Je m'installe dans un coin de la pièce après avoir salué plusieurs personnes. Je sirote ma bière assez rapidement, bien décidé à ne pas m'éterniser.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, après avoir avalé ma seconde bière, je me dirige vers la sortie. J'ai fait acte de présence assez longtemps selon moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi est rapide et c'est avec soulagement que je me gare sur ma place de parking.

Je me dirige alors d'un pas énergique vers mon petit studio. Je m'arrête rapidement à la boîte aux lettres réalisant que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas regardé si j'avais du courrier. Après une lutte acharnée, je parviens à ouvrir la porte. Un carton est encastré à l'intérieur et je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur la technique du facteur ! Je m'acharne à la faire sortir et manque de m'effondrer au sol alors que j'y arrive enfin.

J'observe l'adresse de l'expéditeur et soupire lorsque je réalise que c'est le site internet… Ma commande est enfin arrivée.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là.

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, balance mes affaires dans un coin et m'effondre sur le canapé, regardant la boîte d'un œil suspect.

J'attends… Longtemps.

Puis lorsque je n'y tiens plus, je me lève et attrape un coupe papier afin d'ouvrir le carton. J'essaie d'être délicat, ne sachant comment la femme plastique est emballée.

Je suis surpris de voir qu'une aussi grande ''chose'' peut entrer dans une si petite boîte. Elle est pliée en plusieurs parties. Je m'applique alors à la mettre en forme avec autant de délicatesse possible.

Lorsque je parviens enfin à ôter le film protecteur qui la recouvre, je me retrouve subjugué. La texture est semblable en tout point à de la vraie peau. Doucement, je l'allonge sur toute la surface de ma table basse. Un miracle se produit : l'air semble pénétrer comme par magie à l'intérieur de son corps lui donnant vie sous mes yeux ébahis.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle est entièrement gonflée. Mon étrange invitée semble désormais dormir, étendue là dans sa petite nuisette de soie. Je retiens mon souffle, m'attendant presque à la voir se réveiller et se lever tellement l'illusion est parfaite.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête et plonge ma main à l'intérieur de la boite afin de me saisir de la notice que j'ai aperçue. J'y découvre le nom de la poupée : Charlotte.

Je soupire et l'attrape à bout de bras afin de l'emmener dans ma chambre. Je la dépose alors sur mon lit et sans un dernier regard, je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche chaude.

Lorsque l'eau heurte ma peau, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir de soulagement, laissant doucement toute tension quitter mes muscles. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps passe avant que je ne me décide à sortir.

Je me sens tellement honteux des sensations que la vue de cette femme de plastique a fait naître en mon sein. Je la désire bien plus fort qu'aucune femme de ma connaissance. Même Alice ne m'avait jamais suscité un besoin aussi puissant. Cette réalité me fait froid dans le dos. Quel genre de détraqué suis-je devenu ? Je regrette mon impulsivité ! Pourquoi me suis-je laissé aller à cet achat ? Une seule réponse me vient alors à l'esprit : ma solitude. Je me suis offert une compagne qui ne me rejettera et ne me trompera jamais. Et cette certitude additionnée à la beauté de Charlotte a suffi a scellé mon destin.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol froid de mon bac de douche, je me laisse bercer par le bruit de l'eau attendant le déclic qui me donnera la force d'affronter mes démons. Déclencheur qui n'arriva jamais, mais l'eau de ma douche devenue froide me résigne à sortir de ma salle de bain.

Elle est là sur mon lit… Elle m'attend sagement… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression de voir sur ses lèvres un sourire que je n'avais pas observé quand je l'ai quittée. Mon imagination a décidé de me jouer bien des tours ce soir. Et cela n'arrange rien à mon état. Chaque seconde de résistance est un exploit. Je la veux à en devenir fou.

Je décide alors de suivre l'adage d'Oscar Wilde : « le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ». J'ai déjà fait le premier pas en m'offrant cette compagne, ce n'est pas pour la laisser dans un placard.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une dernière inspiration. J'éteins la lumière, avant de faire tomber ma serviette sur le sol et de rejoindre mon lit.

Je m'allonge doucement à côté d'elle et commence par effleurer sa peau pour me familiariser avec sa texture. C'est juste incroyable.

Je n'y tiens plus. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mes mains glissent sous le fin tissu qui la protège encore. Je découvre deux parfaits petits seins qui pointent vers moi comme s'ils n'attendaient que mes caresses. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'une femme d'une pareille beauté est entre mes draps, offerte à tous mes désirs !

Une de mes mains effleure ses seins descend en serpentant vers son nombril, tandis que l'autre passe sous son dos, manœuvre qui a pour but de la cambrer. Sa bouche est désormais entrouverte. Dans ma divagation résonne ses gémissements étouffés. Mon membre pulse à m'en faire mal alors que mes doigts ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de son antre.

Je tremble de peur face à ce qui va suivre. Je crains autant d'être déçu que d'aimer ça. Tic, tac. Tic, tac… L'heure de ma déraison a sonné. Je me penche vers le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. J'en étale généreusement sur la rose offerte de ma belle Charlotte, puis plonge en elle avec la délectation du moment tant attendu.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir face à la sensation de plaisir que m'offre cette grotte humide qui enserre ma verge. Mes mouvements se font de plus en plus frénétiques. Bien malgré elle, elle me suit dans la danse telle une marionnette animée par une vie propre. Mon esprit tordu fait le reste et m'emmène au septième ciel dans les bras de cette femme parfaite. Je m'écroule d'épuisement et finis par m'endormir, en serrant dans mes bras le fruit de ma passion.

**OOO**

Le lendemain, ce sont les premiers rayons du soleil qui caressent ma peau qui me font sortir d'un sommeil profond. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. Je dirais même que j'ai une pêche d'enfer.

Je me surprends à me retourner pour regarder cette femme que j'ai imaginé prendre vie dans mes rêves.

J'éprouve la satisfaction de ne pas avoir à filer a l'anglaise avant qu'elle ne se réveille ou à me préparer à un combat mental sans merci pour trouver les mots justes pour la faire sortir de ma vie et de ne pas avoir à supporter ses adieux déchirants de tragédienne ou subir son flot d'insultes.

C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je me sens pleinement satisfait après une nuit de sexe. Je sais que cela peut paraître paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui se revendique comme romantique. Mais quel bonheur de jouer les égoïstes, de ne penser qu'à soi. Cette nuit je ne me suis même pas battu pour la couette, petit détail qui peut sembler anodin mais qui peut tout changer.

Cependant, en toute sincérité, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir étrange après cette expérience nocturne. Cette pratique, je le sais, a bouleversé mon existence et m'a changé à tout jamais. Malgré cela, je ne regrette rien et je me rassure tant que je peux en me disant qu'il n'y a pas de mal à satisfaire pleinement ses besoins.

Contrairement à d'habitude, la charge énorme de travail qui m'attend sur plus de la moitié de la surface de mon bureau ne me démoralise pas plus que ça.

A plusieurs reprises dans la journée, mon esprit s'évade vers Charlotte, qui m'attend sagement dans mon lit. Je m'égare si souvent que ma collègue avec qui je travaille me rappelle à l'ordre par des sous-entendus moqueurs sur mes ardeurs de nocturnes.

Furtivement, je m'imagine la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir sur le fait que j'ai eu un plaisir incroyable avec une poupée en plastique… Mais je ne dis rien, je garde mon secret bien précieusement et prétends avoir relu quelques rapports.

A la fin de la journée, une idée saugrenue me traverse l'esprit et je ne me retiens pas pour la réaliser. Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers un magasin de prêt-à-porter pour femmes et accoste directement une vendeuse afin qu'elle me conseille quelques vêtements.

Lorsque cette dernière me demande la taille. J'hésite quelques instants puis lorsqu'elle me montre quelques modèles j'opte pour un jean clair et un autre plus foncé, ne sachant pas vraiment si cela lui conviendra.

Mon érection ne s'en trouve que renforcée lorsque mon esprit fait revenir par bribe quelques images de la nuit dernière.

Je décide de ne prendre que des robes courtes, sexy mais pas vulgaires, bien résolu à ne pas perdre de temps à la déshabiller une fois que je l'aurais vêtue.

Aussitôt mes achats réglés, c'est d'un pas pressé que je rentre chez moi. Comme je l'ai imaginé, lorsque je pénètre dans la chambre, Charlotte est enveloppée dans les draps et elle semble profondément endormie…

C'est avec une précaution inutile que je me dirige vers elle et que j'effleure son visage du bout des doigts comme si j'espérais secrètement pouvoir la réveiller ainsi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer un bonjour presque inaudible. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne me répondra pas mais je ne peux pas résister.

Rapidement, je me redresse et étale les nombreux vêtements que j'ai dénichés avant de la tirer en douceur du lit.

Je ne lui ai pas remis sa nuisette hier soir et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas admirer son corps nu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Je lui enfile une à une les robes, commentant quelques-unes des trouvailles que j'ai faites quelques heures auparavant. Je finis par me décider pour une robe blanche évasée vers le bas et possédant un joli décolleté. Satisfait de mon choix, je l'emmène dans le salon et m'installe confortablement près d'elle.

La nuit qui suit est aussi mouvementée que la précédente et je me perds de nouveau lorsque mon corps prend possession du sien…

**OOO**

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent, chaque soir, c'est avec empressement que je rentre chez moi pour retrouver Charlotte. Je concentre toute mon attention sur elle, ne sortant que pour le strict nécessaire.

Par moment, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. C'est comme si, elle me souriait ou prenait vie sous mes doigts. Cependant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Un soir, alors que je m'apprête à visionner un film en duo avec ma nouvelle compagne, un coup retentit à ma porte. Et comme ci tout était normal, je vais ouvrir.

Tout naturellement, je fais entrer mon ami Démétri pour lui offrir un verre. Je comprends mon erreur bien trop tard quand son regard se pose sur Charlotte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, comme un adolescent pris en faute, face à son expression interrogative et moqueuse.

J'ai bien du mal à lui fournir un semblant d'explication quant à la présence d'une poupée gonflable posée ainsi sur mon canapé… Démétri n'est pas bête… Il connaît la fonction de ce genre d'accessoire. Et je sais déjà qu'il va se faire le grand plaisir de me le rappeler tout au long de vie, et faire profiter nos amis de ce scoop avec une joie non dissimulée. Mais je ne rends pas les armes aussi facilement, mon ami doit lui aussi avoir ses faiblesses. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les découvrir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Qui aime bien châtie bien. C'est dans cet esprit que nous terminons la soirée…Mon ami prend congé quelques heures plus tard et je peux enfin me consacrer à mon tête-à-tête romantique.

Je réalise alors la place que Charlotte a prise dans ma vie. Elle est plus qu'un sextoy, qu'un moyen de soulager mon appétit sexuel. Elle est devenue une source de réconfort et une confidente. Je la respecte comme si elle était mon égale.

C'est sur cette pensée que je vais me coucher en compagnie de ma Charlotte. Ce soir je ne lui fais pas l'amour contrairement à tous les autres soirs de la semaine mais je m'endors tout simplement en la tenant dans mes bras.

**OOO**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une sensation de manque. Quelque chose ne va pas, mais mon esprit encore embrumé n'arrive pas encore à déterminer quoi. C'est alors que je m'aperçois que Charlotte a disparu. Cette constatation me donne le coup de fouet qui suffit à me réveiller totalement. Je me lève d'un bon pour retourner ma chambre de fond en comble…

A mon plus grand malheur, ma belle n'est nulle part. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf. Un étau enserre ma poitrine, j'ai mal. Je l'admets, les sentiments que j'ai développés peu à peu pour ma poupée dépassent l'affection. J'aime Charlotte comme un homme aime une femme. Je l'aime bien plus encore que j'ai aimé Alice. Et sa disparition me brise le cœur.

Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : la retrouver ! Un éclair de génie vient me frapper : Démétri ! Cela ne peut être que son œuvre, il est le seul à connaître son existence et ce genre de blague ne l'effraie pas.

J'attrape les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main et les enfile pour me rendre directement chez mon ami. C'est alors qu'en sortant de ma chambre, une bonne odeur de café et de viennoiserie n'assaille.

Je reste ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi, mon imagination doit encore me jouer des tours. Je me pince, me frotte les yeux mais rien n'y fait. Une femme aux traits à cent pour cent identiques de ceux de ma Charlotte est en train de me préparer un véritable petit-déjeuner de roi en me souriant.

Elle s'approche de moi. Je reste statufié alors qu'elle m'embrasse puis me murmure à l'oreille : « Félicitation mon amour ».

C'est alors que le slogan de la publicité me revient : « Aimez-la, elle deviendra la femme de votre vie ». Ils n'ont donc pas menti et ont réalisé mon rêve par je ne sais quel tour de magie.

Peu importe la raison de ce miracle, je suis bien décidé à profiter de chaque instant que l'on m'offre auprès de la femme de mes rêves…


	4. Promets-moi

**Sex Toys Party Contest!**

**Titre : Promets-moi**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

"Oh oui! C'est bon."

Enfin je me détendais. Les va-et-vient étaient lents, le temps pour moi de m'habituer à sa grosseur. Il était doux et je fermai les yeux pour profiter au maximum des sensations. Lui et moi nous étions rencontrés deux ans plus tôt et ça avait été carrément un coup de foudre.

"Han Edward! Plus fort! Oui!"

Maintenant j'avais besoin de plus, il fallait qu'il prenne entièrement possession de moi, je n'avais pas besoin de brutalité mais j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, une de celles où l'on ferait mieux de rester coucher, et il devait m'épuiser afin que je puisse réussir à m'endormir.

"Encore! Non! Ne faiblis pas!"

Malheureusement je sentais qu'il ralentissait.

"Oui pluuuuus foooooooooort!"

J'essayai de compenser, en l'aidant de mes reins, à me pénétrer plus fort mais je sentais qu'il était en bout de course, qu'il n'allait pas tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que je jouisse.

"Non non non, me lâche pas!"

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

"Noooooooon ! !"

Les piles lâchèrent et mon gode arrêta de vibrer.

Je soupirai de dépit en amenant le vibro devant mon visage:

"Pourquoi ce soir Edward ?"

Evidemment, Eddy m'ignora silencieusement. Je tentai d'intervertir les piles et de le mettre en marche à nouveau, il s'anima avant de vrombir lamentablement et de s'éteindre.

"Après le coup de foudre, la déception! Que ce soit une vraie queue ou une fausse, vous êtes toutes pareilles, vous finissez toujours par nous lâcher !" Et sur cette exclamation, je lançai Edward à l'autre bout du lit.

"Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu me ferais le coup de la panne!" rétorquai-je sans même le regarder.

J'avais vraiment besoin de ça ce soir ! Maintenant, j'allais avoir du mal à m'endormir, si jamais j'y arrivais...

Demain je partais rendre visite à mon père et je n'allais pas pouvoir me faire du bien avant une bonne semaine, c'était ce soir ou jamais!

Puis je me sentis soudainement coupable, en deux ans, il avait été exemplaire, il méritait une médaille pour bons et loyaux services et moi, je le jetai de l'autre côté du lit et l'ignorai royalement. Il ne méritait pas ça!

"Désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas me fâcher contre toi. Ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver. Je vais tout faire pour que tu retrouves ta vigueur!"

Et sur ces bonnes intentions, je me levai et enfilai une robe simple. Je ne pris même pas la peine de mettre des sous-vêtements, j'allais simplement au bout de la rue, à la superette ouverte tard le soir. Ils auraient sûrement de quoi recharger mon Edward.

Je le bordai tendrement et lui fis un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de mon appartement.

Certains avaient des gosses, d'autres avaient des animaux, moi j'avais un gode.

Ne jugez pas, chacun son truc.

Les gosses, je ne les supportais pas. Ca criait, ça pleurait et la plupart du temps ça vous touchait avec leurs doigts sales, que ce soit du chocolat ou de la morve, ils ne faisaient aucune différence tant que ça se mangeait ! Les animaux j'en étais allergique. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais toujours dit à mon père pour l'empêcher d'acheter un chien et à ma mère pour ne pas avoir de chats. Pas étonnant que ces deux-là avaient divorcé, ils n'étaient même pas capable de se mettre d'accord sur une boule de poils qui passe son temps à se lécher le cul !

Alors que mon Edward était parfait. Toujours là quand j'avais besoin et jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il me comprenait parfaitement, il était propre et silencieux et ne passait sûrement pas son temps à se lécher! Il était gros mais pas trop, d'une longueur plus qu'apréciable et puis il avait son petit côté "girly" en étant rose à paillettes.

D'ailleurs son nom venait de ce film avec les vampires qui brillent au soleil. De suite, j'avais pensé à mon Edward et ce prénom lui allait comme un gland, oh pardon, comme un gant: une bite qui scintille !

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Mon premier vibro se prénommait Spike, je devais avoir un truc avec les vampires. La concierge, madame Sommers, me sourit lorsque j'entrais à ses côtés.

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous passez une bonne soirée?" dit-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

De son point de vue, je devais effectivement passer une soirée mémorable: j'avais les joues rouges, le souffle un peu court encore et les cheveux en bataille. Sans parler de mes tétons qui semblaient être en train de découper le tissu de ma robe de par l'intérieur.

Malheureusement, ma soirée n'allait pas aussi bien que je le souhaitais mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"En fait, j'étais en plein rendez-vous et nous sommes tombés en panne de protection" lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle prit un air offusqué et se précipita en dehors de l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle s'enferma chez elle avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'en sortir moi-même. Elle devait déjà avoir attrapé son chapelet et sa bible pour tenter de faire sortir le diable hors de mon corps.

Madame Sommers était une de ces personnes qui n'avaient ni enfants, ni animaux, ni godes et qui franchement en aurait eu grand besoin!

Je sortis de mon immeuble et taversai la route en direction de l'enseigne lumineuse. La cloche tinta dès que j'ouvris la porte et l'homme derrière le comptoir releva la tête, me détailla de la tête aux pieds et me sourit gentiment avant de reporter son attention sur le journal qu'il tenait. Il était plutôt pas mal dans le genre mauvais garçon. Ce qui était tout à fait mon genre d'ailleurs. Il semblait grand, ses doigts l'étaient en tout cas et rien que cette pensée me fit frissonner. Des cheveux blonds, mi-longs, attachés négligement au dessus de sa nuque. Très appétissante nuque d'ailleurs.

Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, enfin, en quelque sorte oui mais pas avec lui. Je pris directement la direction du rayon quincaillerie, je savais exactement où étaient les piles et lorsque j'arrivai à l'endroit où elles étaient supposées être, il n'y avait que du vide.

Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver, pas ce soir! Cette journée n'en finirait jamais!

Lorsque j'étais gamine, j'étais Bella-la-poisse. Un caillou, je tombais. Une marche, je tombais. Le putain de sol plat, je tombais quand même. A mes vingts ans, j'avais fait le voeu de ne plus être maladroite et malchanceuse. Et ça avait marché !

Visiblement, même les voeux avaient une date de péremption !

"Puis-je vous aider Madame?" me demanda l'homme du comptoir en s'accoudant au bout du rayon. Son tee-shirt se releva et je pus distinguer la fermeté de son ventre et ce "v" qui semblait pointer vers la partie la plus interressante de sa personne.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me léchai les lèvres. Oh oui tu peux m'aider !

Un raclement de gorge me fit reprendre connaissance. D'ordinaire, j'étais assez obsédée par le sexe. Enfin, surtout par Edward... Mais alors là, je devenais une obsédée tellement frustrée que je voyais des images de ce type me prenant sauvagement dans le rayon des piles...

J'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette !

Ces yeux verts me scrutèrent tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir ces images salaces de l'esprit et baissai les yeux sur l'espace vide de son rayon:

"Vous n'avez plus de piles." C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

"Très observatrice" lança-t-il sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Inutile d'être désagréable!" lançai-je sans réfléchir "Vous n'en avez pas en réserve?".

Il soupira et s'excusa. "Je vais aller voir ça. Il vous faut quelle taille?"

Taille ? Grande, grosse, immense, incommensurable ?

"Une taille normale, je suppose, j'ai pas regardé ce qu'il fallait exactement."

Il partit dans l'arrière boutique et je me mis à taper du pied nerveusement tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'il me trouve deux piles. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire si ?

"Désolé madame mais je n'ai plus rien du tout" dit-il sans être réellement désolé.

"Putain de journée de merde!" m'exclamai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le rayon, entraînant la chute d'un marteau et de plusieurs poches de clous.

"Hé" hurla-t-il "Ce n'est pas parce que votre fiancé a plus de piles dans la télécommande de sa précieuse télé qu'il est obligé d'envoyer sa gonzesse casser toute la boutique!"

Mais de quoi il parlait?

"Fiancé ? Je ne suis pas fiancée! Et puis je..."

"Vous portez une bague de fiançailles!"me coupa-t-il.

Je me mis à rougir furieusement. Oui je portais une bague de fiançailles mais non, je ne l'étais pas. Enfin, je ne l'étais plus. Je la mettais juste lorsque je me sentais seule et que je m'auto-satisfaisais avec mon Edward et seulement pour me rappeler à quel point une bite scintillante était dix fois mieux que Jake, mon ex-fiancé donc.

Oui, je sais c'était assez tordu comme délire... Peut-être avais-je besoin de consulter un psy ou quelque chose à ce propos...

"Je ne suis pas fiancée! Du moins, je ne le suis plus! J'oublie seulement de l'enlever et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie devant vous! Ni même pourquoi je crie!"

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. C'était tellement communicatif que je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

"Excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment eu une horrible journée" me dit-il calmement.

"Et moi donc!"

"Et si on faisait en sorte qu'elle se termine mieux que ce qu'elle a commencé? Voudriez-vous venir dîner avec moi?"

Il m'offrit un large sourire auquel je ne pus résister et je ne pus qu'acquiescer en prenant la main qu'il me tendait. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon.

La soirée se déroula merveilleusement bien. Il ferma la boutique et m'emmena dans un petit restaurant deux rues plus loin. Il m'expliqua qu'il appartenait à son cousin et que je ne mangerai jamais de meilleurs hot-dog de ma vie.

Il m'avait fait rire et j'en avais oublié ma journée pitoyable. En fait, j'en étais même venue à me dire que ma journée avait été le prix à payer pour le rencontrer. Il était doux et attentionné sans en faire trop. C'était le genre de personne à faire les choses naturellement et non pas parce qu'il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le temps défila incroyablement vite et ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit qu'il me ramena devant chez moi.

"J'ai passé une excellente soirée Bella" me dit-il devant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Ses yeux aspiraient les miens, j'étais comme hypnotisée même si je sentais que j'avais le dessus sur ce qui allait suivre.

Et en bonne obsédée frustrée que j'étais:

"Tu veux monter boire un verre Jasper?"

Ses yeux étincellèrent et je lui souris tendrement. Ma main se retrouva dans la sienne et son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue lorsqu'il se pencha à mon oreille. Je fermai les yeux tandis qu'il chuchotait:

"Je doute pouvoir me conduire en gentleman si je monte là-haut avec toi ce soir."

Je reculais pour qu'il me voit bien en train de hausser les épaules. Comme si je lui demandais de se conduire de cette façon! J'étais une femme indépendante qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et ce que je voulais là maintenant de suite, c'était lui!

Je le tirai derrière moi à travers le hall d'entrée et attendis religieusement que l'ascenseur arrive. Je crus apercevoir la porte de la concierge s'entrouvrir légèrement.

Un jour, je lui offrirai un gode... quoi qu'elle ressemblait plus à une personne à chats qu'à une personne à godes...

Jasper se rapprocha de moi et je me collai **à lui**, le dos contre son torse. Ses mains carressèrent mon ventre tandis que son nez et sa bouche chatouillaient mon cou. Il sentait bon, il était doux et tendre. Je me sentais extrêmement bien alors que je ne le connaissais seulement depuis quelques heures.

Le bip de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter, j'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais totalement laissée aller par l'instant. Il m'aida à entrer dans la cabine et, par un jeu de main très habile, me tourna face à lui. J'étais dans un état second et cela se renforça lorsque sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne. On aurait été dans un mauvais épisode de série B, j'aurais pu entendre les violons, les oiseaux et tous ces putains de trucs romantiques !

A la place, juste le bruit de suçion de sa bouche kidnappant ma lèvre inférieure.

Juste le fremissement du tissu lorsque sa main passa sous ma robe.

Juste mon soupir lorsque sa langue carressa la mienne.

Juste un grondement étouffé lorsqu'il réalisa que je ne portais rien en dessous.

Ou était-ce parce que j'étais intégralement épilée ? Oui, ça pouvait bien être ça, c'était bien connu, les hommes aimaient que les...

Oh putain sa main passa sur un point très sensible. Je me cambrai tout contre lui, ses lèvres avalant le moindre de mes soupirs.

Il ne cessa pas de me caresser lorsque l'ascenceur arriva au bon étage. Il passa juste un bras autour de mes reins et me souleva comme si j'étais une plume. Il marcha à travers le couloir, mes pieds à dix centimètres du sol et sa main toujours entre mes cuisses.

"Quelle porte ?" demanda-t-il.

Je l'entendis seulement parce que sa bouche s'était décollée de moi et que j'en étais complètement frustrée !

"Quelle porte Bella ?"

Cette fois il me posa au sol mais sa main triturait toujours mon clitoris, comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que j'aie une pensée cohérente alors que tout mon corps tremblait ?

"Bella il est hors de question que je te prenne dans le couloir, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour dans un premier temps !"

Là, il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre son corps et le mien. Forcément mon cerveau fonctionnait beaucoup mieux maintenant que sa main magique ne me travaillait plus au corps. Littéralement !

"Dans un premier temps ?" demandai-je d'une voix essoufflée.

"C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ma phrase ?" se mit-il à rire en secouant la tête. "Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas?"

Je haussai les épaules et sans un mot, sortis les clés de mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte de mon appartement.

"Dans un premier temps ?" redemandai-je avant de dévérouiller la porte. Je levai timidement les yeux vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Il y aura un deuxième temps et même un troisième si tu le souhaites."

"Promets-moi !" insistai-je.

"C'est promis Bella."

A la fin de sa phrase, sa main magique passa sous ma robe et, sous la divine sensation, je me collai contre la porte d'entrée, ma main toujours sur la clé dans la serrure. J'écartai les jambes autant que je le pouvais, deux de ses doigts écartèrent mes lèvres tandis qu'un troisième massait mon clitoris. Proche de l'orgasme, je rejetai la tête en arrière, cherchant un contact pour mes seins qui manquaient d'attention jusqu'ici mais il me lâcha, me laissant toute pantelante et plus frustrée que jamais.

"Je tiendrais parole Bella, maintenant ouvre cette foutue porte!"

Ok ok pas besoin de s'énerver !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui pris la main et l'entrainai avec moi directement dans la chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête une fois de plus!

Une fois entrés, je l'embrassai à pleine bouche et le déshabillai en même temps. Il m'aida en retirant ses chaussures avec ses pieds, le tout en reculant vers le lit et lorsqu'il s'y cogna, il tomba allongé uniquement vêtu de son boxer noir. Quant à moi, je n'eus qu'à passer ma robe par dessus la tête pour me retrouver nue. Il recula vers la tête de lit à l'aide de ses coudes et tomba lourdement sur les oreillers lorsque je m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur lui.

"Aïe! C'est quoi ce truc ?" s'exclama-t-il en sortant Edward de sous sa tête.

Oh oh ! Voilà qui était embarrassant, même pour moi...

"Laisse-moi deviner ?" demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. "Les piles ?"

Voilà qui était doublement embarrassant...

"Jasper, je te présente Edward. Edward voici Jasper" dis-je l'air de rien. Et quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être à fond, je rajoutai: "Edward a eu disons... un petit coup de mou ce soir, d'où ma sortie nocturne sans aucun sous-vêtements comme tu as pu le remarquer..."

"Et apprécier !" ajouta-t-il en massant ma fesse droite. Son érection sur mon bas ventre ne demandait qu'à sortir à l'air libre, jalousant sûrement le fait que notre attention soit portée sur Edward.

"Comme tu as pu le remarquer et apprécier." Je grimaçai et fermai les yeux, attendant le moment où il s'enfuirait en me traitant de folle mais au lieu de ça il se mit à rire. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc et je me mis à rire également.

"Peut-on le poser quelque part étant donné qu'il n'est pas en état de participer ?" me demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

J'acquiesçai et, sans rien dire, ouvris le tiroir de ma table de nuit et posai délicatement Edward sur son coussin rose à paillette sur lequel j'avais fait broder son prénom. Ai-je précisé que j'étais une personne à godes ? Oui ? Je lui murmurai un bonne nuit très doucement mais lorsque je sentis Jasper trembler de rire sous moi je sus qu'il m'avait entendue.

Triplement embarrassant donc...

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et lorsque mes mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses en emportant son caleçon, il riait déjà beaucoup moins. Lorsque son membre érigé se trouva au niveau de ma tête, il se crispa avant de dire:

"Bella je te présente Jackson, Jackson voici Bella. Je te promets Bella que Jackson n'aura aucun coup de mou ce soir!"

Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Ah ouais ? On se moque ?

"Enchantée Jackson !" dis-je avant de le prendre en bouche remplaçant les rires de Jasper par des jurons que je n'oserai même pas répéter ici !

Je fis glisser ma langue plusieurs fois sur toute sa longueur, le léchant sur toutes les facettes puis, je le gobai aussi profondemment que je le pouvais. Ce qui ne rentrait pas dans ma bouche, je le branlai de ma main.

"Bella ! Arrête-toi !"

"Déjà ?" dis-je en relevant la tête.

"Non pas déjà" dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Enlève ta bague, ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise" m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

"Oh ! Je comprends !"

Je mis mon majeur dans la bouche et retirai la bague à l'aide de ma salive. Ne rigolez pas, c'était le seul moyen ! Jasper lui, n'avait plus de tout envie de rire, ses yeux complètement écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte le prouvaient.

Sans un mot, il empauma mon visage et le rapprocha du sien pour m'embrasser vigoureusement. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter outrageusement contre son érection proéminente.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ouvris le deuxième tiroir de ma table de nuit et récupérai une protection que j'eus vite fait de lui enfiler. Quelques va-et-vients supplémentaires permirent à la capote de s'humidifier et, lentement, alors que ses mains vouaient littéralement un culte à mes seins, je descendis sur sa longueur. Centimètres par centimètres. C'était long et intense à la fois. Il se releva pour se retrouver en position assise. D'une main il empoigna un sein qu'il porta à sa bouche vorace et, de l'autre, il appuya sur mes reins et finit de me pénétrer entièrement. Nous criâmes tous deux sous la sensation et restâmes immobiles quelques instants, sa bouche ne quittant jamais ma peau.

Puis, lentement, j'imposai mon rythme en forçant sur mes cuisses. Mes mains griffaient ses épaules ou son cuir chevelu, la pièce était remplie de murmures, de grognements et de cris étouffés.

Sentant monter la chaleur au creux de mes reins, je me penchai en arrière, mes mains en appui sur ses cuisses et j'accélérai.

Une main dans mon dos, l'autre sur le matelas, il donnait des coups de reins pour venir à ma rencontre, me pénétrant plus vite et plus vigoureusement encore.

Je me laissais aller, il n'y avait plus de rythme ni de cadence, tout était frénétique, rien n'était étudié et je me souvins vaguement avoir crié son nom tellement l'orgasme me retourna le cerveau.

Mon corps s'écroula sur lui comme une poupée de chiffon et, sans arrêter de m'embrasser partout où il le pouvait, il m'allongea tout contre lui. Il tint bien évidemment sa promesse et il y eut un deuxième temps puis un troisième temps à notre réveil.

Avant de partir de chez moi, lui devant aller travailler et moi ayant un avion pour Forks à prendre, il me demanda:

"Bella, promets-moi que si d'ici un an je suis toujours près de toi, tu te débarrasseras d'Edward ?"

"Promis." avais-je dit sans aucune hésitation.

**Un an plus tard:**

"Nous sommes réunis en ce jour triste et terne pour..."

Des éclats de rire m'empêchèrent de poursuivre.

"Tu as dit que tu ne te moquerai pas Jasper!" le grondai-je.

"Je sais Bella, je sais mais personne n'est mort! Comprends-moi tu ne peux pas juste faire un éloge funèbre à ton gode et attendre de moi que je sois sérieux !"

"Il a un nom et c'est Edward ! Et si je veux l'enterrer comme il se doit, je peux dire ce que je veux d'abord!"

D'accord c'était puérile. Mais je voulais juste l'emmerder jusqu'au bout. J'avais même fait commander une boîte en chêne que j'avais peinte en rose. Avec une colle pailletée, j'avais écrit "Edward, 2010-2013".

"D'accord, vas-y alors, je vais essayer de ne pas rire devant le ridicule de la situation!" soupira-t-il finalement.

C'est fou comme les hommes pouvaient être jaloux, même d'un simple objet. Depuis ma rencontre avec Jasper, je n'avais plus touché Edward, enfin, pas de _cette_ façon-là. Par correction, j'avais effectivement changé ses piles, le pauvre je n'étais pas sans coeur, je n'allais pas le laisser impuissant !

Jasper s'en était rendu compte, en même temps, difficile de faire autrement puisque j'avais acheté les piles dans sa boutique à mon retour de Forks. Et depuis ce jour, il était persuadé que j'utilisai Edward dès qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas puisqu'il me satisfaisait entièrement, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu le contredire alors il se faisait des films tout seul dans sa tête.

J'avais toujours en travers de la gorge cette putain de promesse qu'il m'avait arrachée alors qu'il venait de faire sauter mes neurones avec trop d'orgasmes!

Il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose, que je me débarrasse d'Edward. Et nous y étions, un an après, jour pour jour.

J'étais triste bien sûr, un peu nostalgique aussi, après tout il m'avait rendu bien des services !

"Bien ! Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour porter un dernier hommage à notre ami Edward. Edward, tu as eu une vie bien remplie..."

"et il t'a bien remp..."

Je lui donnais un coup de coude avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Bien, je n'allais visiblement pas le tenir très longtemps, autant abréger:

"Et je voudrais te remercier aussi car sans toi, il y a exactement un an aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas rencontré Jasper, l'homme merveilleux à côté de moi. Avec lui..."

"Et Jackson" ajouta-t-il. Je levai les yeux, les mecs et leur entre-jambe!

"Avec lui et Jackson j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur et je souhaite que cela continue jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Ce matin, Jasper m'a demandé de l'épouser et je n'ai pas hésité à lui dire oui. Quelque part, c'est grace à toi, alors merci Edward, du fond du coeur, merci!"

Je laissais passer quelques secondes de silence et fis semblant de prier. Jasper se tortillait, mal à l'aise à mes côtés.

"A toi maintenant, dit-lui au revoir!"

D'un mouvement de tête, je l'incitais à parler à Edward. Je retenais difficilement mon rire lorsque je le vis me prendre totalement au sérieux:

"Ouais, bye mec et... merci! C'est bon ?" me questiona-t-il du regard.

Je m'écroulai de rire, les bras autour de mon ventre tellement mes abdos me faisaient souffrir.

Jasper parlant à une bite rose scintillante, c'était une image que je garderai à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire !

Il ne dit rien et ferma la boîte rose renfermant Edward. Il la mit dans le trou qu'il avait creusé ce matin et la recouvrit de terre.

Mon rire finit par cesser et Jasper me prit la main pour me guider dans la maison que nous partagions depuis quelques mois.

"Ca va aller ?" me demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

"Ca ira. Mais écoute-moi bien Whitlock," commençai-je en posant un doigt menaçant sur son torse. "Le jour où tu me fais le coup de la panne, rien ne m'empêchera d'aller ressusciter mon Edward ! Compris ?"

Il prit mon doigt et le porta à sa bouche, sa langue tournoyant à l'extrémité. Je gémissai comme un collégienne.

"Le jour où j'ai une panne Bella," dit-il de sa voix rauque avec des yeux criant braguette. "J'irai le déterrer moi-même !"

"Promets-moi!" marmonnai-je difficilement.

"Promis."

Inutile de vous préciser que je ne revis jamais Edward ? Même pas un mini bout brillant... Rien... Jamais...


	5. Que testons-nous ?

**Sex Toy Party Contest !**

**Titre : Que testons-nous ?**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

…**..**

Ma respiration était rauque, mon pouls s'était enflammé et tout mon corps était en fusion. Je sentais l'orgasme arriver à mesure que mes doigts titillaient mon clitoris, lequel était gonflé par le plaisir que je ressentais à me masturber.

La cyprine coulait le long de mes doigts, mes tétons étaient durs et tendus, ce qui prouvait que j'étais excitée, comme à chaque fois que je passais la journée à lire mon roman préféré. Il suffisait à parfaire mes fantasmes les plus fous et les plus démesurés. Je n'imaginai que très bien le héros me prendre dans un ascenseur ou à l'arrière d'une voiture, comme il l'avait fait avec l'héroïne du livre.

Ces idées subliminales suffirent à déclencher mon orgasme, lequel me foudroya sur place et me laissa pantelante et conquise.

Enfin presque !

Se masturber ainsi chaque jour n'avait aucun sens ! Mais j'en avais besoin, c'était la stricte vérité. Aucun homme alentour ne s'était dévoué pour être mon amant ou mon compagnon de chambrée. Je n'avais donc plus le choix pour assouvir mes besoins de femme ! Car oui, les femmes comme les hommes avaient des besoins vitaux ! Il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

Cependant, il allait falloir que je me trouve, en urgence, un compagnon de route, car mes mains ne me suffisaient plus. Un petit canard ou un petit jouet électrique quelconque ferait sans doute l'affaire pour que je puisse m'amuser un peu plus et varier les plaisirs.

J'attrapai mon ordinateur portable et consultai en ligne les boutiques qui pourraient vendre ce genre d'appareils.

_La vache ! Il en existe des tonnes ! _Pensai-je en faisant défiler la page. _Je n'arriverai jamais à choisir !_

Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution. Le sexe shop au coin de la rue ? Ça ne me tentait pas vraiment... Je n'avais franchement pas envie de me faire pincer dans ce genre d'endroit par un voisin ou un collègue.

Je continuai à fouiller sur la toile quand mon attention fut attirée par un lien qui vantait les mérites de réunions spéciales. Je cliquai dessus et découvris l'univers des réunions Sex Toys. J'en avais vaguement entendu parler mais je ne m'y étais pas intéressée plus que cela. Après tout, qu'aurais-je fait au milieu de ménagères à la recherche du dernier joujou à la mode ?

A présent, et avec plus de recul, cela me semblait être la meilleure solution. Nous serions tous là pour la même chose et ça pouvait être marrant. Il fallait que j'essaie ! Je pourrais toujours demander à Rose de m'accompagner. J'étais certaine qu'elle aimerait le concept.

Je cherchai si des réunions auraient lieu non loin de chez moi dans les jours à venir et il se trouvait qu'il y en avait justement une le week-end prochain. J'envoyai un mail à l'organisatrice afin de savoir s'il n'était pas trop tard pour s'inscrire et fermai mon ordinateur.

Toutes ces recherches m'avaient un peu excitée et j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche réparatrice afin de remédier à cela...

…**...**

Un orgasme plus tard, je vérifiai si j'avais eu une réponse. Voici ce que je trouvai dans ma boîte de réception :

_« Chère Mademoiselle Swan. _

_Nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nos membres lors de la réunion du 15 juin 2013. Veuillez nous rejoindre à l'adresse ci-dessous à 21h00 précises._

_Dans l'attente de votre venue. _

_J »_

Le message était énigmatique mais donnait envie ! L'idée de m'être complètement faite avoir me traversa l'esprit mais se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je notai la date dans mon agenda et me préparai pour aller au lit, sereine et heureuse. Cette nuit-là, je rêvai de mon héros préféré. Nous testions ensemble de nombreux jouets sexuels, dont ce magnifique vibromasseur électrique fourni avec télécommande... Je me réveillai le lendemain trempée de sueur et le shorty définitivement foutu.

J'étais irrattrapable et certainement mentalement instable !

…**..**

Je fus dans un état total d'excitation toute la journée. Impossible de me calmer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien n'y faisait, j'étais une vraie pile électrique. Rosalie, ma meilleure amie avait accepté de m'accompagner après m'avoir fait répéter trois fois la raison de mon appel. J'avais d'abord souri puis elle avait fini par m'agacer avec son air de tu-ne-me-feras-pas-avaler-ça-Swan ! Après maintes persuasions, elle avait accepté et nous devions nous retrouver sur place.

Nous étions dans un quartier bourgeois et une belle bâtisse se dressait devant nous. Nous sonnâmes au numéro sept comme indiqué dans le mail. La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune-femme rousse qui nous pria d'entrer. Elle s'appelait Victoria et faisait partie du « staff » de la réunion. Nous dûmes monter un magnifique escalier en colimaçon et j'arrivai en haut légèrement essoufflée alors que Rose était fraîche comme un gardon.

**- Tu manques clairement d'endurance ! Il te faut un Jules d'urgence !**

**- Rose, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.**

**- Ne sois pas susceptible.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, lui tirai puérilement la langue et donnai ma veste à Victoria. Elle nous fit entrer dans un petit salon où se trouvait déjà cinq jeune-femmes et un homme. Je fus assez surprise de voir une personne de la gente masculine ici mais Victoria nous annonça qu'il était en fait l'organisateur de la réunion.

**- Monsieur Whitlock, je vous présente Mademoiselle Bella Swan, notre invitée de dernière minute. Et voici son amie, mademoiselle... ?**

**- Madame McCarthy.** Souligna Rose, l'air pincé.

**- Excusez-moi, Madame.**

**- Rosalie suffira !** Dit-elle plus enjouée.

**- Je suis enchanté de vous connaître Bella.** Annonça-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. **Je m'appelle Jasper.**

Une sensation de chaleur m'engouffra toute entière. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et lui fit un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire crispé.

**- Prenez place sur le sofa, nous allons bientôt commencer. Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement ?**

**- Oui, merci.**

Il nous servit un jus de fruits frais alors que nous prenions place. Une des jeunes-filles nous adressa immédiatement la parole et se mit à babiller des flots de paroles incessants. En moins de cinq minutes on en savait assez sur sa vie pour écrire une biographie !

Heureusement, notre hôte l'interrompit assez vite et prit la parole. Victoria apporta des petits fours et une autre jeune-femme posa un carton près de lui. Elle en sortit des douzaines de jouets électriques, de différentes formes, couleurs et utilité qu'elle posa les uns après les autres sur la table. Je sentis mes joues rosir et mon amie me lança un coup de coude pour que j'émerge de ma torpeur.

**- Je vais vous laisser quelques instants pour regarder les produits. Vous pouvez les toucher,** ajouta-t-il en me fixant avec ses yeux perçants. **Ensuite je vous ferais part des nouveautés et je répondrai à toutes vos questions.**

Un léger brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce et chacune des filles, apparemment habituées à ce genre de réunions, se saisit d'un jouet. Rose semblait aussi habile qu'un poisson dans l'eau et empoigna aussitôt un petit canard rose qui se mit à vibrer et clignoter dès qu'elle l'alluma.

-** Ce truc est génial, tu veux essayer Bella ?**

Je pris l'engin et le regardai minutieusement. C'était en effet très mignon et assez simple d'utilisation. Pour une novice comme moi, c'était le petit jouet idéal d'une célibataire endurcie.

**- J'aime beaucoup... sauf la couleur.** Dis-je en grimaçant.

**- Nous avons d'autres couleurs. **Souligna Jasper. **Il suffit de commander dans le catalogue.**

-** Oh, bien.** Dis-je sans me démonter. **Je regarderai alors. Merci.**

La seule chose négative dans tout ça était que je ne l'aurais pas pour ce soir. Et vu les pics de chaleur qui irradiaient mon corps quand il me regardait ça se serait avéré plus qu'utile. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il me dit :

**- Celui-ci est d'utilisation presque semblable au canard. Et il n'est pas rose. Regardez !**

Il alluma le petit dauphin bleu qui se mit aussitôt à vibrer. Il m'expliqua que la vitesse pouvait varier selon l'intensité désirée si l'on appuyait sur l'aileron de l'animal.

**- Je crois en effet qu'il pourrait me convenir.**

Toute timidité avait disparu. J'avais pris dix ans d'assurance en dix minutes. Parler Sex Toys avec Jasper était simple, sans tabous et sans quiproquo.

**- Parfait Bella. Je suis content de voir que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur. Je vais vous donner le catalogue au cas où vous voudriez tout de même le canard.**

Je lui souris et il se tourna vers Victoria pour lui dire d'apporter le catalogue ainsi qu'un autre pichet de jus de fruits. Pendant ce temps, Rosalie avait mis la main sur un œuf vibrant quasi similaire à celui que j'avais vu dans mon rêve avec mon héros préféré.

**- J'adore ce petit accessoire ! **Lança-t-elle. **Et je crois qu' Emmett adorera aussi !**

**- Rose s'il-te-plaît épargne-moi les détails ! Em est mon frère !**

**- Ne fais pas ta prude ! Et il est beaucoup moins discret que moi sur le sujet !**

**- Justement ! Profitons qu'il ne soit pas là !**

Elle rit et je la rejoignis. La bavarde hurla presque de bonheur lorsque Jasper lui trouva sa perle rare parmi les jouets proposés et passa le reste du temps à admirer sa nouvelle acquisition. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper reprit la parole et nous tendit des formulaires de commande.

**- Rien n'est obligatoire, je ne force personne à acheter quoique ce soit. Vous avez le temps de réfléchir et si vous changez d'avis vous pouvez soit commander par internet soit me renvoyer vos commandes par courrier. **

**- Et si on veut acheter maintenant ?** Demandai-je.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi.

**- Alors je vous fais une facture et vous me réglez. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

**- Super !**

Je pensais déjà à ma petite séance de ce soir ! Jasper Whitlock sera mon nouveau héros ! Et je comptais bien en profiter longuement ! Évidemment, j'aurais préféré l'avoir dans mon lit, en chair et en os, plus vrai que nature mais je pouvais toujours rêver pour qu'un Dieu Grec comme lui entre dans ma vie.

La réunion se termina et chacune put régler ses affaires ou les commander. Nous saluâmes notre hôte qui nous donna sa carte et nous informa de la date de la prochaine réunion.

Rose rentra chez elle, pressée de tester son nouvel œuf avec Emmett. Je réprimai un haut le cœur et me mis en marche pour mon appartement.

…**...**

**- Oh Mon Dieu ! Ahhhhh ouiii ! **Criai-je en tentant d'étouffer mes cris dans mon poing.

La vitesse maximale de mon dauphin me fit perdre pied et je me retrouvai jambes tremblantes et toutes en sueur dans mon lit. _Que Dieu bénisse les Sex Toys ! Quel pied !_

Deux jours que j'avais acheté mon petit jouet et je l'avais déjà pas mal étrenné. J'avais l'impression d'être sans cesse en manque, d'avoir sans cesse envie de prendre mon pied. Une vraie obsédée du dauphin ! Et je n'avais pas encore reçu mon canard !

On sonna à la porte d'entrée et je me dépêchai de me rhabiller pour aller ouvrir. Un bouquet de fleurs énorme se tenait devant moi, cachant le livreur qui venait me l'apporter.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ? Veuillez signer ce reçu s'il-vous-plaît ! **

**- Bien sûr !**

Je pris le stylet et apposai ma signature sur l'écran de l'engin électronique. Il me donna le bouquet, lequel était vraiment imposant. Alors que j'allais le remercier et le congédier, le livreur dit :

**-Attendez il y a aussi un paquet pour vous.**

**- Ah, merci ! Je ne dois rien signer ?**

**- Non, c'est le même expéditeur.**

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je prenais le paquet qu'il me tendit. Le logo sur l'étiquette ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons. C'était mon canard ! J'ouvris rapidement l'emballage et en sortit mon nouveau jouet ! Il était beau, violet et surtout, il donnait envie de s'amuser avec dès maintenant. Une petite carte était jointe.

_Bonne réception Mademoiselle Swan_

_Cordialement,_

_J._

Je sautillai presque de joie. Je caressai l'écriture fine de Jasper avant de reposer la carte. Je me mis à la recherche d'un vase pour y mettre les fleurs et lorsque j'ôtai l'emballage en plastique qui les entourait, je découvris une autre carte, avec la même écriture, cachée par les pétales des lys parfumés.

_Acceptez de dîner avec moi._

_Ce soir, au Cosmopolitain._

_19h30._

_Je vous attendrai._

_J._

Je m'effondrai sur une chaise et relus la carte au moins une demie douzaine de fois avant de me rendre compte que je ne rêvais pas. Mon téléphone sonna, me sortant de ma torpeur.

**- Salut Bella c'est Rose ! **

**- Ça va ?**

**- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça je ne t'ai pas vue depuis deux jours ! Si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas laissée acheter ce dauphin !**

**- Et je viens de recevoir le canard ! **Dis-je, triomphante.

Rose semblait exaspérée. Elle soupira et je pouvais très bien l'imaginer secouer la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désapprobateur.

- **Accompagné d'un bouquet de fleurs et d'une invitation à dîner de Jasper. **Ajoutai-je.

**- Quoi ? J'avais remarqué que ce type te matait sans vergogne mais je n'aurais pas imaginé ça. Tu vas y aller ?**

**- Oui j'ai rendez-vous ce soir.**

**- J'arrive dans une demi-heure, il faut que tu soies parfaite !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester qu'elle avait déjà raccroché. _Oh non ! Si Rose s'en mêlait j'allais ressembler à une poupée Barbie !_

Le malheur s'abattit sur moi et je me retrouvai collée sur une chaise à me faire coiffer et maquiller par Rose, le démon de la mode. Je devais avouer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail et que la robe qu'elle m'avait apportée était superbe mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise !

**- Rose... tout ça ce n'est pas... moi ! J'aurais voulu rester plus naturelle.**

**- Une fois déshabillée et nue dans son lit tu seras naturelle ma chérie ! Fais-moi confiance.**

**- Je... Rosalie Hale ! Tu es abjecte !**

**- Non, juste réaliste. Allez ! Mets tes petites chaussures noires ça ira parfaitement.**

**- J'ai le droit de mettre les miennes ? Merci !** Dis-je sournoisement.

**- Ça va ! Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, tu mes remercieras quand tu auras eu un orgasme autrement qu'avec ton dauphin ou ton canard !**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et rentra chez elle aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, non sans m'avoir donné deux ou trois conseils. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à ma porte et je découvris un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Très grand, la peau mate et un sourire à croquer.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Votre voiture vous attend.**

**- Quelle voiture ?**

**- Monsieur Whitlock m'a demandé de venir vous chercher afin de vous amener au restaurant.**

**- C'est très gentil de sa part, **dis-je en attrapant mon manteau.** Je vous suis Monsieur...**

**- Lahote. Paul Lahote pour vous servir madame. **

**- Alors allons-y Paul.**

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais au Cosmopolitain et j'attendais Jasper au bar un verre de Sauternes dans les mains. Il était en retard ! J'avalai la fin de mon vin blanc et parcourus la salle du regard. Il n'était toujours pas en vue.

Un homme se dirigea vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Il me remit une enveloppe que j'ouvris immédiatement.

_Je suis à l'étage._

_Nous serons mieux pour parler._

_J._

Il allait me rendre folle ! A quoi jouait-il ? Ne pouvait-il pas venir lui-même ? Le messager me proposa son bras, que je pris, et il m'accompagna jusqu'à Jasper. Il se leva pour me saluer, me faisant un baise-main digne d'un conte de fées. Il enleva mon manteau, tira ma chaise pour que je m'assoie et reprit sa place. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui me fit fondre. J'en aurais presque oublié toute la mise en scène qui s'était déroulée ce soir.

**- Cela vous amuse ?**

**- Assez, oui.**

**- Vous embauchez toujours des sbires pour exécuter vos tâches ?**

**- Non. Et ce ne sont pas des sbires. Juste des amis qui m'ont donné un coup de main.**

**- Vous avez de très bons amis.**

**- En effet. J'espère que ça vous a impressionnée.**

**- Pas du tout !** Mentis-je effrontément.

**- Vous mentez mal. Mais, passons. Je suis très heureux de voir que vous avez accepté l'invitation. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez. Vous n'avez pas répondu !**

J'en restai muette. Il avait raison.

**-Mais vous avez envoyé Paul chez moi !**

**-Vous auriez pu le rabrouer !**

_Encore raison ! Flûte !_

**- J'étais prête de toute façon...**

Il rit à gorge déployée. Son rire était magnifique et se répercuta en moi de manière très agréable. Il héla le serveur et lui commanda une bouteille de champagne.

C'est ainsi que j'appris à connaître Jasper Whitlock, ancien militaire dans l'armée de terre, reconverti en patron d'une boîte de pub et en présentateur de Sex Toys à ses heures perdues. Il était fils unique et vivait dans un appartement non loin d'ici. Il aimait le sport et en particulier les sports de combat et le yoga. Il était célibataire depuis que son ex lui avait fait des infidélités avec deux de ses voisins. Il afficha une mine horrifiée à ce souvenir.

Sans me démonter, je lui racontai ma vie ou du moins ce qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser. Il m'écouta en souriant et en sirotant de petites goulées de champagne. Sa pomme d'Adam tressautait et je trouvai ça franchement sexy...

Il régla la note à la fin du dîner, lequel fut délicieux. J'avais rarement mangé dans ce type de restaurant et je me promis de renouveler rapidement l'expérience. Lorsqu'il me proposa de boire un dernier verre chez lui, j'acceptai sans hésitation. J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et si possible sur son corps d'athlète.

La Bella dévergondée avait refait surface et souhaitait désormais profiter à fond de cette opportunité qui lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent. Son ami-sbire nous conduisit jusqu'à chez lui. Il me lança un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus lorsque je le remerciai avant de fermer la portière. Jasper me tendit son bras, que je pris avec plaisir. Il m'amena jusqu'à la cabine de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le cadran. Il ne me lâcha pas tout le long que dura la montée et je sentis l'atmosphère autour de nous se charger d'électricité plus que statique. J'osai un regard vers lui et je le surpris en flagrant délit de matage de décolleté ! Je fronçai les sourcils et il sourit en haussant les épaules.

**- J'aime regarder ce qui me plaît, Bella.**

Cette petite phrase suffit à brûler mon string. Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus, grave et suave. J'en restai bouche-bée quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-** Des paroles Monsieur Whitlock, des paroles...**

Un petit cri strident termina ma phrase. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur ma poitrine pour l'embrasser et la choyer très agréablement. Aussitôt mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, l'incitant à continuer sa délicate attention envers mon décolleté. Il gémit légèrement et prolongea son étreinte. Je ne vis même pas les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, ce fut lui qui me sortit de mon petit nuage en m'embarquant en dehors du vestibule.

_Du vestibule ? L'ascenseur nous a amené dans un vestibule ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et remarquai que je me trouvai dans un magnifique appartement. Je crois qu'on appelait ça un Penthouse. Le salon était superbe, les murs étaient en pierres apparentes et contrastaient avec le mobilier design et à la mode. L'immense canapé donnait envie de s'y lover et d'y passer des heures entières réchauffée par le feu crépitant de la cheminée.

Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par les baisers de Jasper qui parsemèrent soudainement mes épaules et mon cou. Cette robe était vraiment très pratique pour ce genre de surprises. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants afin de savourer ce moment magique puis me tournai vers lui.

**- Un petit verre ?**

**- Et si nous passions directement aux choses sérieuses ? **Demandai-je, gourmande.

C'est lui qui resta bouche-bée cette fois-ci. Je profitai de ce moment pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et prendre les choses en main. Le baiser était doux, sincère et plein d'émotions. Je voulais lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui à ce moment précis. Il approfondit notre étreinte et je fus bientôt parcourue par un millier de sensations, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres. Des fourmillements firent leur apparition dans mon bas-ventre et tous mes sens entrèrent en action. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise alors qu'il faisait habilement glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

**- Hummm... Tu veux visiter le reste de l'appartement ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. Commençons par ta chambre alors. **Murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Ma robe tomba au sol et je l'enjambai pour le suivre, uniquement vêtue de mes dessous. N'en pouvant plus de me voir dans cette tenue, il m'attrapa et me porta jusqu'au lit. La chambre était somptueuse, digne d'un palace cinq étoiles. Le lit était immense, de quoi faire des bêtises la nuit durant.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise et de son pantalon et vint me rejoindre. Il prit soin de choyer chaque parcelle de ma peau, faisant hérisser sur son passage tous les poils de mon corps. Être quasiment nue devant lui me paraissait tellement naturel que je n'éprouvai aucune honte à l'aguicher comme je l'avais fait.

Sa bouche avide aspirait un de mes tétons, libéré de son carcan par les mains gourmandes et envieuses de mon amant. Je haletais sous ses assauts et gémissais à chaque coup de langue et à chaque succion. Mon corps était devenu brûlant et semblait prêt à exploser en de millions de petits morceaux ardents. Sa langue continuait son exploration, se dirigeant dangereusement vers mon centre nerveux. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il prit soin de le dorloter et de le titiller à souhait, jusqu'à ce que je craque et explose sous lui alors que je le sentais sourire de contentement et de satisfaction.

Mon orgasme fulgurant sembla animer en lui une excitation des plus totale car il n'attendit pas que je me calme ni que mon corps cesse de trembler, traqué par de multiples spasmes. Il m'embrassa à en perdre haleine, prenant le contrôle sur moi de manière très autoritaire. Nos langues se lièrent pour former un ballet endiablé et mes mains enlacèrent son cou pour trouver à nouveau le contact de sa chevelure blonde. Je gémis impunément alors qu'il frotta son boxer contre mon sexe trempé par l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre moi, à travers le tissu et compris son excitation. Je gémis encore afin de le faire réagir, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

En quelques mouvements habiles, il se délesta de son boxer, attrapa un préservatif dans la table de chevet et l'enfila sur sa verge tendue à souhait. Il reprit sa position initiale et, sans me lâcher des yeux, me pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. Je criai, surprise par la longueur de son membre et la façon dont il me remplissait divinement. Sans quitter son regard, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant ainsi à me faire du bien. Il obtempéra en émettant un grognement sourd et se mit à bouger sur moi, alternant les mouvements lents et rapides.

Sa longueur coulissait parfaitement en moi et je pouvais le sentir bouger et provoquer chez moi des sensations que jamais avant je n'avais connues. L'obsession pour mon vibro-masseur était loin derrière moi désormais, j'allais plutôt devenir accro à Jasper Withlock. C'était beaucoup plus sain et raisonnable comme obsession !

Mon ventre émit quelques contractions et le feu en moi se réveilla à mesure que mon amant butait au fond de mon antre. Il me suffit d'un dernier coup de butoir pour que j'explose à nouveau, vite suivie par Jasper qui prononça mon prénom dans un souffle rauque et vraiment sensuel. Il s'écroula à mes côtés, légèrement en sueur et essoufflé par nos ébats plus que torride. J'étais fatiguée et pourtant je sentais que ce n'était pas fini. Il ouvrit un autre tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un jouet que j'avais déjà vu auparavant. Rosalie avait d'ailleurs acheté le même lors de la réunion.

L'œuf vibrant était vert, accompagné de sa petite télécommande assortie. Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui me fit aussitôt réagir et gémir de satisfaction. Ma réaction me surprit mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser de questions.

**- Bella, j'ai très envie de tester ce jouet avec toi, et ce depuis que je t'ai vue le prendre dans tes mains à cette réunion.**

Sa voix était rauque et suave et réveilla le feu en moi. Il en profita pour m'embrasser et me caresser sensuellement.

**- Je refuse de rester passive. Je vais moi aussi te faire un petit cadeau. Tu pourras jouer avec cette télécommande en fonction de ce que tu ressens.**

**- Tu es si coquine... **

**- Avec toi seulement.** Dis-je en me jetant sur lui.

Notre baiser fut enflammé et je sentis ses mains se balader à nouveau sur mon corps. Il fit habilement entrer l'œuf dans mon vagin encore trempé et le fit aussitôt vibrer très légèrement. Je fus surprise par cette nouvelle sensation mais me détendis très vite en partant à mon tour en exploration du corps d'athlète de Jasper. Ma langue se délecta de ses pectoraux, de son ventre et de son nombril avant de s'enrouler sensuellement son membre érigé tandis que les vibrations commençaient à augmenter en moi.

Il appréciait ce que je lui faisais et me le signifiait en faisant usage de la petite télécommande. Cela m'incitait à continuer, c'était grisant et je ne m'en lasserai sans doute jamais. Ma bouche prit totalement possession de son membre et effectua des mouvements de va et vient précis qui le firent gémir et haleter. Il augmenta encore la cadence du jouet ce qui me donna encore plus d'entrain à pratiquer cette fellation sur mon homme. Il le sentit et je crus défaillir lorsque l'œuf vibra encore plus fort en moi, réveillant la boule de feu tout juste éteinte dans mon bas-ventre. Le sexe de Jasper gonfla encore, puis tressauta, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment.

**- Je vais venir ma belle.**

**- Je vais te suivre alors...**

Une once de vibration supplémentaire et un dernier coup de langue suffirent à tout faire basculer. Nous vînmes brutalement, gémissant et criant nos prénoms respectifs sans relâche. L'œuf vibrait toujours en moi, bien au chaud dans mon antre, me donnant encore quelques spasmes irréguliers. Lorsqu'il l'arrêta et le retira doucement, je me sentis vidée. Il m'embrassa encore avant que je ne m'écroule de sommeil dans ses bras, repue et heureuse.

…**...**

Les bras chauds de Jasper m'enveloppaient alors que le soleil entrait timidement dans la chambre. Un coup d'œil au radio réveil m'indiqua que j'allais être en retard alors je me glissai du lit pour prendre une douche rapide. L'eau était délicieuse et les jets massant me firent un bien fou. A regrets, je sortis de la cabine, me séchai et me rhabillai pour rentrer chez moi et aller travailler. Jasper dormait toujours très paisiblement et je décidai de ne pas le réveiller. J'avais un autre plan.

Je laissai une note sur la table basse du salon puis rentrai chez moi, heureuse comme jamais.

_Prochaine réunion chez moi._

_Ce soir. 19h30._

_Que testons-nous ?_

_B._


	6. Porn Life

**SEX TOYS PARTY CONTEST !**

**Titre : Porn Life**

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins (et les persos que j'ai crées).

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
www . damn-addict-lemon . forum gratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Jouer.

Ce seul mot me mettait en feu. Qui je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Autant de questions classiques et sans importance. À quoi bon réfléchir lorsque la vie nous offre tout. Je riais au nez de ces gens qui pensaient que la vie n'avait pas de sens et qu'il fallait lui en donner un. Faux! La vie a un sens il faut juste le trouver. Moi, par exemple, le sens de ma vie est de jouer mais pas aux jeux auxquels vous pensez. Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Je m'appelle Caius Dick. Oui, Dick signifie bite en anglais. Ça montre à quel point je suis un bon coup. Bien sur, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, en réalité c'est Volturi. Mais ici, il faut être ostentatoire. J'ai vingt-trois ans et une chevelure blonde cendrée que les filles adorent. Je ne suis pas un athlète mais j'ai la forme. Des yeux bleus dont je me souviens à peine tellement je ne me regardais plus dans le miroir. En même temps, quand on a ma vie, on a pas vraiment envie de se regarder dans un miroir.

Ici, on est au pays du luxe et de la luxure, de l'ostentatoire, de la lubricité et de la concupiscence. On est en Californie, à Hollywood. Je détestais cet état, encore plus cette ville mais l'argent est le nerf de la guerre. J'avais besoin d'argent alors j'étais devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un homme qui vend son corps au monde. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais jamais répondre à ces satanées questions. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Je donnais assez de moi pour ne pas avoir en plus à aborder ma vie privée.

La vie était devenue un jeu. C'était tellement plus facile comme ça.

.

.

.

.

Biiiip … Biiiip …

J'envoyai valser mon réveil. La journée commençait … trop tôt. Je me levai et me préparai comme tout les matins depuis maintenant deux ans. Je pris un café, enfilai une veste en cuir noir et une paire de basket avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel à double tour.

J'habitais dans un hôtel pour me sentir plus libre. Je savais que je pouvais tout quitter. Je n'avais qu'à rendre la clé à la réception et s'en était fini. Quitter ce monde de fou – parce qu'on parlait bien d'un ''monde'' et non pas d'une simple ville – et être libre mais la vie n'est jamais si facile alors autant s'amuser.

Une fois dehors, je profitai de la légère brise matinale sachant que dans quelques heures une chaleur torride l'aura remplacée. Je mis mes gants de motard et mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. J'enclenchai mon Ipod et choisi Sex on fire de Kings of Leon. Je montai sur ma Suzuki SVF 650 GLADIUS et démarrai au quart de tour, en route pour le boulot.

.

.

.

.

Un heure plus tard, j'y étais.

A peine, eus-je mis un pied dans les locaux que les maquilleuses se jetèrent sur moi. Je les laissais faire comme absent. De toutes façons, à quoi bon se battre ?

Après une séance de maquillage et d'habillage en tout genre, je me retrouvai seulement affublé d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'un élastique retenant ma tignasse blonde. À ce demander ce qui avait pu prendre autant de temps. Deux coups furent frappés et le diable entra.

-Ça y est ? Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il se frottant les mains et en pensant au fric qu'il allait se faire dans quelques mois.

-Oui, Aro. C'est bon. Rétorquai-je las.

Je considérais plus Aro comme un proxénète qu'un citoyen honnête mais c'était lui qui remplissait les chèques alors je n'avais pas grand chose à dire.

C'était la première session qu'on tournait alors je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler ma partenaire et pour tout dire … je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Lorsque j'arrivai, on m'accueillit comme un roi. Tous des hypocrites !

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Questionnai-je Alice.

-Heidi est déjà à sa place. Tu n'as qu'à entrer. Répondit-elle d'un ton condescendant.

Je fis donc ce qu'elle me dit. Le jeu allait commencer.

.

.

.

.

Je poussai tout doucement la porte de la salle de jeu appréhendant ce que j'allais découvrir. Quand elle fut totalement ouverte, je me retrouvai face à une femme brune, assez grande, une poitrine tout à fait … délicieuse, assise en position de soumission ne portant que pour seul vêtement un corset en dentelle rouge sang comme ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Alors … commençai-je, m'accroupissant devant elle. C'est toi la petite nouvelle qui veut me défier?

Je la toisai de haut en bas attendant patiemment une réplique sanglante. Je souris parce que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran d'ouvrir la bouche. J'attendis cinq minutes et me relevai en riant. Tellement prévisible. Je partis au fond de la chambre et ouvris l'armoire qui se trouvait là. J'en sortis une paire de menottes en cuir, des plugs et une pince à mamelons.

-Tu ne parles plus? Demandai-je déçu.

-Pourquoi jouer à ça ? Tu n'es pas un dominant. Répliqua-t-elle fière.

-Je le suis … à mes heures perdues. Rétorquai-je. Lève-toi. Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle le fit sans aucun doute. Je la guidai jusqu'au lit à baldaquin noir et doré se trouvant en plein milieu de la salle. Je l'y allongeai et la menottai aux montants du lit.

-Dis-moi que je vais aimer. Gémit-elle.

-Plus que ça. Tu vas crier. Susurrai-je à son oreille. Mais on va commencer doucement.

Je sortis un vibromasseur de la commode se trouvant à coté du lit. Lorsque je me retournai, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'excitation. Je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur de sa cyprine. Parfait. Elle était prête. Je posai le jouet sur la commode et entrepris de la déshabiller. Je défis d'abord le nœud papillon que formaient les lacets, sur sa poitrine. Je m'attaquai ensuite à ces derniers le plus lentement possible alors qu'elle gémissait.

Au bout de trois trous, elle commença à frotter ses cuisse pour essayer, en vain, d'atténuer son excitation croissante mais plus mes doigts descendaient plus elle soupirait. Je continuai encore plus poussivement, avide de son désir.

Après cinq minutes, j'eus enfin terminé avec son corset et l'en libérai. Elle souffla de soulagement et laissa sa tête tomber à droite, sauf que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Je commençai à peine. C'était ça sa punition : j'allais la faire mourir de désir pour mon sexe.

Je pris le vibromasseur me léchant la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation. J'étais si pressé que je ne pris pas le temps d'examiner son corps. Je débutai un long chemin, avec le vibromasseur, sur son anatomie. Elle leva la tête suivant ma main des yeux, tremblant de convoitise. J'arrivai au point nommé mais déviai rapidement sur ses cuisses. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie. A ce moment-là, elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandai-je le plus innocemment du monde, lui souriant.

-Euh … mais … bégaya -t-elle.

-Que veux tu? Tu n'as qu'à demander. Dis-je patient.

À ce moment, je sus qu'elle avait compris car une lueur mutine passa dans ses yeux noirs de désir.

-Je veux … ça … je … veux … que tu t'amuses … avec. Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

J'enfonçai le gode dans sa chatte en feu. Elle cria de surprise mais revint très vite dans les limbes du plaisir. Elle commença par quelques gémissements alors que j'enclenchai le bouton ''on''. Je poussai les vibrations à leurs maximum et me levai allant chercher le reste de mes … jouets. J'étais resté très soft, d'habitude j'aurais utiliser un fouet ou d'autres choses plus … osées. Pour cette fois, le soft serait très bien.

Je ramassai les jouets que j'avais laissés sur le bureau, quelques minutes auparavant. Je revins vers elle tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous l'effet des vibrations. Je sortis un lubrifiant de la commode et en enduisis les plugs. Je les lui mis dans l'anus alors qu'elle me suppliait de la prendre. Elles passèrent sans mal puisqu'elle était expérimentée. Je le savais mais je voulais la tester, voir ses limites, voir jusqu'où elle me faisait confiance. Elle était _très_ expérimentée.

Elle était dans un état second comme possédée. En fait, c'était ça. Elle était possédée, terrassée par la volupté. Ses jérémiades ne cessaient plus et j'aimai ça. J'aimai l'entendre m'implorer de la délivrer mais je n'en avais pas fini.

Je pris mon dernier jouet et pas des moindres: les pinces à mamelons. Je les plaçai à l'endroit prévu pétrissant ses seins au passage. Elle cria encore et cela me donna une idée. Je souris, machiavélique.

J'arrachai littéralement un bout de tissu des rideaux du lit et le lui attachai sur les yeux.

-Qu' … est … sss … han …

-Juste … ressens. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je tirai sur les pinces d'une main et commençai de lents mouvements de va-et-viens avec le vibro de l'autre. J'aimai écouter ses jérémiades et bientôt, je n'en pus plus. Je me déshabillai et pris mon pénis en érection au creux de mes mains la laissant à son plaisir. Je débutai par des mouvements lents, assis dos contre le lit, ma tête échouée sur le matelas.

Une boule se formait dans mon ventre. Mes mouvements devinrent plus rapides. La boule grossissait de plus en plus. Je gémis. Mes gestes étaient désordonnés. Je grognai. La boule était sur le point d'exploser. Je râlai. Mes sens étaient décuplés. Je grondai.

Elle pleurnichait. Elle allait venir. Elle bougeait. Je la sentais. Je bougeai. Elle criait. Je grinçai. Elle se lamentait. Je l'accompagnai. Nous devions nous libérer. Ça allait arriver.

La boule nous maudissait. Nous l'expulsions.

Elle bougeait la tête dans tout les sens et ne cessait ses lamentations. Je pris son menton dans ma main la forçant à me regarder, en sachant qu'elle ne me verrait pas. Le coté dominant allait ressortir maintenant. Elle avait eu raison. Je n'étais pas un dominant mais il y avait une chose que je voulais. Je lui avais promis.

-Je … j-jjj ... m'ap … ppp … pelle ... Éric. Je … t'or … rrr ...donne … deeee ... crier … mon … nom. Lui imposai-je.

Elle ne put pas répondre tellement le plaisir la submergeait. Elle hocha simplement la tête se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure.

J'étais fébrile.

La sueur de mon front coulait sur mon torse nu.

La boule était prête à éclater.

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

J'en avais presque mal.

S.O.S .

Enfin … libération.

Orgasme.

-Han … oui ! …

-Éééééééééric !

Nous hurlâmes en chœur notre jouissance. J'éjaculai dans mes mains mettant au passage tout mon foutre sur mes abdos. Je soufflai longuement, la respiration hachée.

-Tu m'as fait douter. Dit-elle.

Je l'avais oublié trop accaparé par mon plaisir. Je me levai et entrai dans la salle de bain attenante. Je pris une serviette et me nettoyai sommairement. Je sortis, de l'armoire au-dessus du lavabo, une pommade et repartis dans la chambre. Elle était là … allongée sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé, en même temps elle était menottée comment l'aurait-elle fait ?

Je lui débandai les yeux et la détachai. Je la libérai ensuite des plugs et du vibromasseur que je posai sur la commode. Elle se releva en position assise.

-Donnes-moi tes mains. Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle me les donna sans dire un mot mais je savais que ce silence n'allait pas durer. Elle me fixa alors que j'ouvrais le tube de pommade et lui en mettais sur les poignets. Je les lui massai tournant la tête vers elle attendant qu'elle parle enfin.

-Je ne sais plus si ce que je veux est le BD/SM, l'échangisme ou juste … toi.

-Pour les deux premiers, tu dois faire un choix. Par contre pour le dernier, j'espère réellement que ce n'est pas ça parce que sinon tu es dans la merde. Ris-je.

Soudain, on applaudit. Nous nous tournâmes d'un seul homme vers l'ombre qui nous observait dans un coin de la salle.

-Damon. Alors … le spectacle t'as plu ? Questionnai-je rhétorique.

-Génial. Même si j'aurais aimé participé …

-COUPÉ ! Cria le metteur en scène. C'EST DANS LA BOITE !

.

.

.

.

-Ouf. J'en peux plus et j'ai besoin d'une douche. Lança Damon.

-Et moi, d'une clope. Rétorquai-je.

-Attends ! Je t'accompagne. Signifia Heidi.

Je sortis du plateau et me dirigeai vers l'emplacement ''fumeur''après m'être rhabiller. Bien sur, elle me suivit. Cette situation me rappela une chanson. Californication des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

**Psychic spies from China  
Try to steal your mind's elation  
Little girls from Sweden  
Dream of silver screen quotations  
And if you want these kind of dreams  
It's Californication **

_Des espions psychiques de la Chine  
Qui essaient de voler l'exaltation de ton âme  
Des petites filles de Suède  
Rêvent de citations d'écrans en argent  
Et si tu veux ce genre de rêve  
C'est la Californication _

C'était elle. La petite fille emplie de rêve qui c'était retrouvée à tourner des films pornographiques avec un connard comme moi. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ?

**It's the edge of the world**  
**And all of western civilization**  
**The sun may rise in the East**  
**At least it settles in the final location**  
**It's understood that Hollywood**  
**sells Californication**

_C'est le bout du monde  
Et toute la civilisation occidentale  
Le soleil se lève peut-être à l'est  
Au moins il termine sa course à sa destination finale  
C'est bien connu que Hollywood,  
Vends la Californication _

Oui, et moi, je me vends à Hollywood.

J'arrivai enfin au coin fumeur et m'assis. Heidi qui m'avait patiemment suivit jusque là, se posa à mes côtés et me regarda pendant que j'allumai ma cigarette.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à devenir acteur de film porno?

Vraiment?

-L'argent. Répondis-je simplement.

Pendant un moment, elle ne parla plus et cela fit du bien à mon crâne qui avait souffert d'entendre ses gémissements aigus. Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer. Les femmes avaient un sérieux problème avec le silence.

-Et tu ne me retournes pas la question?

-Non.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça.

Je tirais une taffe de ma clope et me relevai prêt à partir. Je tournai les talons lorsque qu'une voix interrompit mes mouvements. Je restai un moment juste là à l'écouter.

-Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka. You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherf … Chantonnait-elle.

(Sale sale sale sale sale sale suceur. Tu penses que je ne peux pas blesser comme Toi, t'es un enculé.)

-I can do it like a brother. Do it like a dude. Continuai-je me retournant vers elle.

(Je peux le faire comme un frère. Le faire comme un mec.)

-Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you, chanta-t-elle vraiment me regardant droit dans les yeux.

(Prendre mon entrejambe, porter ma casquette basse comme toi, )

-We can do it like the man'dem. Sugar sugar sugar …

(On peut le faire comme la bande de mecs. Chéri, chéri, chéri … )

-Qui est-ce qui t'envoie? Murmurai-je.

Elle sourit … mutine, baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Je réitérai ma question mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle voulait que j'emploie la manière forte. Je la pris par les épaules et la secouai lui hurlant ma putain de question. Quand je la relâchai son visage était baigné de larmes.

-Caius … tu es parti … il y a … dix ans de ça. Tu m'as abandonnée. Je croyais qu'on s'aimait et aujourd'hui, tu n'arrives même plus à me reconnaître … pleura-t-elle.

-Antonella ? Tu … tu.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

-Qui d'autre ? Pourquoi être parti ?

-A ton avis.

-Pour ça, Hein ? Pour ''Hollywood'' ?

-Non. Tu devrais partir.

Je lui pris le coude et la poussai vers la sortie mais elle se retourna et me donna une gifle monumentale.

-Je ne partirais pas avant que tu m'aies donné une bonne explication. Cria-t-elle.

-Je devais partir! Haussai-je le ton.

J'étais en colère. En colère contre elle de ne pas vouloir comprendre, contre les producteurs qui nous criaient de revenir pour tourner la scène suivante mais surtout contre moi pour n'avoir rien prévu.

-Mais pourquoi m'as tu laissé? M'implora-t-elle.

-Tu le sais très bien.

Les larmes roulaient les unes après les autres lorsque je partis en direction du plateau sans me retourner. Elle était de l'histoire ancienne elle n'avait rien à me reprocher.

Vous voyez … ma vie est un jeu. Je pouvais faire du mal aux autres sans aucune pitié parce que je me fichai de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Peut-être aurai-je du la baiser avant de la laisser en plan? Non. De toutes façons, je sentais que ce n'étais pas la dernière fois que je la verrai.

Je l'avais reconnue à cause de cette chanson car elle me l'avait chantée lorsque je lui ai dit que je partais. Elle me l'avait littéralement crachée à la figure. Je n'aimais pas Antonella parce que c'était une hypocrite. Elle savait très bien la raison de mon départ puisque c'était elle.

A l'époque, j'avais un avenir, des ambitions. Elle m'avait tout enlevé. Je l'avais rencontrée à l'université. Au début, c'était bien entre nous. Je pensais même l'aimer mais elle me menait par le bout de la queue. Sans que je comprenne, je m'étais retrouvé à faire des études de médecine que je détestais et à oublier tout mes rêves.

J'ai finalement eu une illumination et j'ai voulu reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Je lui ai parlé et lui ai dit que s'était fini. Elle avait pleurer et avait chanté cette putain de chanson. Elle m'avait alors dit qu'elle me suivrai, me retrouverai. J'avais compris à quel point elle était folle. J'avais fui le plus loin possible.

C'est comme cela que je m'étais retrouvé dans cet avion, à la place à coté du célèbre réalisateur de films pornographiques, Aro Mento. Il m'avait proposé ce dont j'avais besoin : un travail pour me payer un toit. À ce moment-là, je ne le connaissais pas et je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'aventurais en signant ce contrat. Je venais d'entrer dans l'envers du décor de la _porn__ life_.

Je m'étais dit : '' Chouette ! Un job dans lequel je n'ai qu'à baiser des filles sexy !''

J'avais eu raison. On me paye pour être un objet.

Finalement, c'est peut-être moi le jouet. Le sex toy.


	7. ST3T

**Sex Toys Party Contest !**

**Titre : ST3T**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

* * *

Mon réveil venait de sonner : 6h30. Le soleil pointait son nez, annonçant une belle journée en perspective. Le soleil était si rare dans cet état des Etats-Unis. Aujourd'hui, rien ne pourrait gâcher ma bonne humeur.

J'aurais aimé profiter de ce temps estival mais je ne pouvais échapper à mes obligations, même si elles étaient sans réelle importance. J'étais la seconde assistante d'Edward Cullen, PDG de son entreprise Cullen&Com'. Je devais m'occuper de toutes les corvées ingrates que sa première assistante, Alice Brandon, ne voulait pas gérer.

Je faisais les photocopies, je courrais au Starbucks du bout de la rue, je me rendais au pressing et je rédigeais les nombreux comptes-rendus des différentes rencontres avec les partenaires.

Comme chaque matin, je revêtis un tailleur et me fis un chignon simple avant d'avaler un verre de jus d'orange.

Je ne traînai pas plus longtemps dans mon petit studio et partis à la recherche d'un taxi qui pourrait me conduire à l'autre bout de la ville. J'avais bien une voiture mais je l'avais laissée chez mon père à Forks. Elle ne m'aurait pas été très utile dans cette ville où les rues sont souvent embouteillées.

Comme tous les matins, je suis la dernière à arriver au bureau. Je me suis arrêtée au Starbucks afin de récupérer le café noir de Monsieur Cullen et le Latte de Mademoiselle Brandon. Heureusement que j'ai la carte de crédit de la société la plupart du temps sinon toutes les courses que je fais finiraient par me coûter une petite fortune.

Je m'installe enfin à mon bureau, allume mon ordinateur et commence à trier le courrier de Monsieur Cullen le temps que l'ordinateur se lance.

La matinée s'écoule comme chaque jour excepté mon patron qui est d'une humeur encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui le tracasse et, bien sûr, c'est sûr moi qu'il passe ses nerfs.

Il veut que je finisse les comptes-rendus avant son retour de sa pause déjeuner, ce qui signifie que la mienne vient de sauter. J'espère pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année soit la fin de mon contrat et trouver un emploi qui me correspond mieux.

J'avais fait des études de communication et, en effet, je travaillai actuellement dans une agence de publicité mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je mettais à profit mes cinq années d'études. Pourtant, je savais qu'il fallait que j'en passe par là. Une fois mon contrat terminé, toutes les agences de communication m'ouvriraient leurs portes. Une opportunité à ne pas manquer.

Au lieu de continuer à me morfondre, je me mis au travail afin de ne pas m'attirer les foudres de mon patron. La peur que suscitait Monsieur Cullen était une bonne motivation. Je faisais tout pour ne pas le contrarier, j'étais devenue une petite souris invisible.

Il rentra de sa pause déjeuner rouge de rage.

« Alors Miss Swan, ces rapports ? »

« J'allais justement les chercher à la salle de photocopies. »

« Plus vite que ça ! Vous n'êtes pas en position pour vous faire remarquer. »

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Je ne fis pas cas de son comportement et filai récupérer les papiers qu'il m'avait demandés. Deux minutes plus tard, je frappai à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! » Cria-t-il de l'autre côté du battant.

J'entrai sans faire de bruit et déposai la pile de dossiers sur un coin de son plan de travail. J'allai quitter son antre lorsqu'il me retint.

« Restez. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler tous les deux. » Il me regardait avec des revolvers dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

« Voyez-vous, Miss Swan, je suis allé déjeuner avec mon ami Jasper Whitlock. Vous savez, le comptable de mon entreprise. Il m'a raconté quelque chose de fort intéressant. Je vous laisse une chance d'avouer et ainsi sauver votre poste... peut-être. » Il parlait d'une voix doucereuse qui me donna des frissons.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur Cullen. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu, j'en suis navrée. »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi Miss Swan. Je vous laisse regarder ce document. Peut-être que vous allez retrouver la mémoire. »

Il me glissa un relevé bancaire. En le détaillant un peu plus, je compris qu'il s'agissait du relevé de compte que j'utilisai pour les courses de l'entreprise.

« Il s'agit des comptes de la carte que j'utilise. Y a-t-il un problème avec ce que j'ai pu acheter ? » Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Exactement Miss Swan. Monsieur Whitlock a noté l'achat d'un objet peu orthodoxe, notamment pour l'emploi qui vous a été confié. Regardez plus en détails les achats du 18 juin. »

_Starbucks Coffee, un noir et un latte / 6$99 / 8h18_

_Pressing Chez Cleanset, lavage à sec de deux chemises / 49$50 / 12h02_

_La ligne rouge, produit ST3T/ 27$ / 18h43_

Cette dernière ligne ne m'évoquait rien du tout. De plus, j'avais déjà quitté le travail à cette heure-ci. Je le fis remarquer à Monsieur Cullen.

« Je regrette Monsieur Cullen mais je ne vois pas quel peut être le dernier achat. Et puis, j'étais déjà rentrée chez moi à cette heure de la journée. »

« Je commence à en avoir marre de tous vos mensonges. Vous êtes la seule à utiliser cette carte de crédit. Vous êtes donc responsable des achats effectués. Je vous prierai donc de vider votre bureau et de quitter les locaux de la compagnie. Votre dernière paie et votre prime de licenciement vous seront envoyées d'ici une dizaine de jour. Vous connaissez le chemin vers la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

« Je vous en prie Monsieur Cullen, croyez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que représente cet achat d'autant plus qu'il s'agit du motif de mon licenciement. » Me voilà en train de supplier.

Il fallait dire que j'avais vraiment besoin de cet emploi. En plus, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une faute grave. Mais laquelle ?

Pendant que je réfléchissais, Monsieur Cullen pianota sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

Il finit par tourner son écran vers moi. On pouvait y voir un objet de la forme d'un cactus à trois branches d'une belle couleur bleue. Un boîtier de la même couleur était présenté à côté avec un bouton on/off ainsi que deux autres plus et moins. Une télécommande.

« Pour éclairer votre lanterne, voici le produit ST3T deuxième génération. Autrement dit un sextoy qui stimule le clitoris, le vagin et l'anus. »

Inutile de préciser que j'étais devenue rouge comme une pivoine dès qu'il eut prononcé le mot qui commence par un S.

Je finis pas essayer de bredouiller une réponse.

« Enfin, c'est une aberration ! Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de pratique. »

« Continuez de vous enfoncer dans vos calomnies. Je savais que sous cet aspect de jeune prude se cachait une perverse. »

Son petit sourire satisfait me fit me sentir mal. Rouge de honte, je me relevai et quittais son entreprise. Je pris les quelques affaires personnelles que contenaient mes tiroirs et partis appeler l'ascenseur. J'attendis d'être chez moi pour verser quelques larmes.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'une de mes employées osait utiliser mon argent pour s'acheter des jouets. Je travaillai dur pour gagner tout ce fric et une pauvre petite assistante le dilapidait dans des conneries.

Elle m'avait vraiment énervé. C'est dommage que j'aie dû la virer, elle faisait plutôt bien son job. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour la remplacer au plus vite. C'est ainsi que je décrochai mon téléphone.

« Emmett, envoie-moi ton assistante. J'ai besoin de ses compétences. »

« Ok pas de problème. Tu en as pour longtemps ? Je risque d'avoir besoin d'elle dans une heure. »

« Pas de problème, elle sera redescendue. » Je raccrochai le combiné sans plus de cérémonie. Moins de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un petit coup soit frappé à ma porte.

J'invitai Rosalie à me rejoindre.

« Bien Rosalie. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais que tu baises mon frère. » Je savourai l'effet de ma petite annonce. Elle ressemblait à un poisson rouge avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Je te propose un marché. J'ai besoin d'une assistante compétente, pas comme cette Brandon qui ne fait rien d'autre que de regarder ses magazines de mode et toi, tu veux fricoter avec mon frère en toute impunité. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Mais... Comment savez-vous ? » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Je suis le patron ! Je vois tout, j'entends tout depuis le sommet de ma tour. Alors ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par dire :

« C'est d'accord. »

« Parfait. Laisse-moi exposer mon projet à Emmett. » Je repris mon téléphone et proposai Emmett de monter.

« Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, je propose qu'on fasse le changement lundi matin. Cela laisse le temps aux ressources humaines de te trouver une remplaçante. » Je les congédiai d'un signe de main.

Lundi matin arriva vite. Je convoquai Miss Brandon et Miss Hale dans mon bureau afin de répartir les tâches.

« Maintenant que Miss Swan n'est plus à mon service, il a fallu que je trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Miss Brandon, vous effectuerez les tâches qui lui incombaient. Quant à vous, Miss Hale, vous reprendrez le poste de Miss Brandon. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous aider à prendre vos marques dans mon service. »

« Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas me rétrograder ! » S'indigna Miss Brandon.

« Eh bien, étant donné que je suis la personne la plus haute dans la hiérarchie, j'ai tous les droits. De plus, vous n'êtes bonne qu'à consulter vos magazines féminins et non à faire le travail que je vous demande. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous donner moins de responsabilités ce qui permettra à l'entreprise de faire des économies, aussi bien sur votre salaire que sur les frais causés par votre incompétence. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous pouvez aussi imiter Miss Swan et rentrer chez vous. »

Je venais de lui rabattre le clapet et j'en étais plutôt satisfait. Elle parlait beaucoup trop. Miss Brandon quitta mon bureau, suivie par Miss Hale.

Les jours passèrent sans que quoi que ce soit se passe. Rosalie était très efficace ce qui me rendait moins désagréable que d'habitude. J'aimais bien travailler avec elle. Nous faisions une bonne équipe.

Cependant, un matin je surpris une conversation très intéressante.

« Tu es en retard Alice. »

« Ouais, ouais je sais, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer si méchamment. C'est la faute de cette Swan si je suis à la bourre ce matin. Elle a mis au moins dix minutes à choisir ce qu'elle voulait au Starbucks. Je suis bien contente que Cullen l'ait virée. Elle m'insupportait à faire sa lèche-cul. »

« Pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'elle faisait bien son travail. » Souligna Rosalie.

« Pas assez bien si tu veux mon avis. Apparemment, elle a acheté un sextoy avec la carte de crédit de la société. » Répliqua Miss Brandon avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Questionna Rosalie, avide de potins.

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment que cette prude de Swan aurait acheté un vibro à trois têtes ? La bonne blague ! Rien que le mot sexe la fait rougir alors je ne l'imagine pas se rendre dans un sex-shop pour obtenir ce petit bijou de plaisir. En réalité c'est moi qui l'ai acheté. J'étais un peu ric-rac à la fin de ce mois et il fallait vraiment que je change mon vieil ami. Je l'ai justement reçu par le courrier ce matin. Tu veux le voir ? »

Alors qu'elle sortait la preuve de son crime de son sac, j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau.

« C'est une conversation vraiment palpitante que je viens d'entendre, Miss Brandon. Auriez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Non ? Vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

Elle était livide et j'en avais cure. Elle venait clairement de se foutre de ma gueule et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Par sa faute, j'avais viré une jeune femme pleine de promesses. Il fallait vraiment que je rectifie mon erreur.

Miss Brandon se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur mais je l'arrêtai.

« Avant de partir, laissez-moi votre nouveau jouet. Je vais le renvoyer à l'expéditeur. »

Elle me tendit un petit colis, la tête basse. J'étais tellement en colère après elle que je me promis de lui faire une réputation d'enfer afin qu'elle ne retrouve jamais de travail dans le domaine de la communication.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je refermai le journal d'un coup sec. Déjà dix jours que j'avais été virée comme une malpropre et donc dix jours que je lisais toutes les petites annonces du journal. Malheureusement, rien ne correspondait à mes attentes.

J'étais vraiment décidée à prendre le premier emploi qu'on me proposerait du moment où j'avais une rentrée d'argent.

Je soupirai de dépit et finis par sortir de mon appartement. J'avais gagné en endurance et en tonicité depuis que Monsieur Cullen m'avait embauchée. Je ne voulais pas perdre cela alors je décidai d'aller courir dans le parc un peu plus loin.

Je commençais par un tour de parc tranquillement et en fis un deuxième en allant beaucoup plus vite. Cependant je fus interrompue dans ma course par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« Miss Swan ? Ici Kate des Ressources humaines de l'entreprise Cullen&Com' Pourrions-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous ? »

« Je suppose que c'est à propos de mon licenciement ? Je suis totalement libre alors je prendrai le rendez-vous qui vous arrange. »

« Euh... Demain à neuf heures vingt ? »

« Parfait. A demain. » Je raccrochai. Quelle nouvelle ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient besoin de ma présence pour clôturer mon contrat.

Je me présentai à mon ancien travail avec quelques minutes d'avance. La fameuse Kate m'attendait à l'accueil.

« Dépêchez-vous Miss Swan. Monsieur Cullen vous attend. »

De quoi me parlait-elle ? Je la suivis dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Elle frappa sèchement à la porte de Monsieur Cullen et me fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

« Miss Swan. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Il me semble que j'ai des excuses à vous présenter. Nous avons éclairci cette histoire d'achat et nous avons mis la main sur la véritable coupable. Miss Brandon nous a donc quittés. »

« Eh bien c'est une bonne chose... j'imagine. Vous m'avez fait venir pour m'annoncer cela ? »

« En réalité, après votre départ, nous avons remarqué votre réelle valeur. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez reprendre votre poste. Miss Hale, l'ancienne assistante de mon frère Emmett a accepté d'être ma première assistante. Cependant, le poste de deuxième assistante est toujours disponible. »

Abasourdie, j'acceptais l'emploi. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je ne réfléchissais même pas. C'était une aubaine pour moi.

« Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir afin de sceller notre nouvelle collaboration, qui je l'espère ne sera plus entravée par un employé ? »

Cette fois-ci je ne répondis pas. La stupéfaction m'avait clouée le bec.

« Parfait. Je passerai vous cherchez à vingt heures chez vous. » Me sourit-il.

Quel revirement. Il passait du patron exécrable et dur en affaires au patron agréable et charmeur. J'avais hâte de voir ce que me réservait cette soirée.

A dix-sept heures trente, je quittai mon poste pour rentrer chez moi. Il fallait que je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous. Cependant, je ne savais pas quoi porter. Je demandai conseil à Rosalie juste avant de partir.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta petite robe noire avec des escarpins. »

« Quelle robe noire ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas ?! C'est un incontournable dans la garde-robe d'une fille. » Me sermonna-t-elle.

Je me dépêchai de quitter l'entreprise afin de rejoindre une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter avant sa fermeture.

Heureusement, la vendeuse m'aida à trouver mon bonheur rapidement. Comme me l'avait indiqué Rosalie, la robe était toute simple mais mettait mes quelques formes en valeur. Il fallait juste que j'ajoute mon cache-cœur afin de ne pas attraper une pneumonie dans la soirée.

Lorsqu'à vingt heures on sonna à ma porte, il me restait que mes chaussures à enfiler. J'avais joué la sûreté en choisissant des ballerines plutôt que des escarpins. Même si au fil des années ma maladresse s'était dissipée, je ne voulais pas tenter le sort et gâcher ma soirée.

Ce n'était pas Monsieur Cullen qui se trouvait derrière ma porte mais son chauffeur. Il ne prononça pas un mot durant la descente des escaliers. Il m'ouvrit la porte d'une Mercedes noire avant de rejoindre le côté conducteur de la voiture.

« Bonsoir Miss Swan. Vous êtes ravissante ce soir. » Me salua Monsieur Cullen avec son sourire en coin.

Bien sûr, je rougis comme une tomate suite à son compliment. Je bafouillai un léger merci et baissai la tête afin de cacher mes joues en feu.

« Ne me cachez pas votre visage Miss Swan. J'aime beaucoup ces rougeurs. » Je m'empourprai encore plus. Après cela, je n'étais pas sûre que mon visage reprenne une couleur normale.

« J'ai réservé une table à l'Altura. J'espère que vous aimez la cuisine italienne. »

« Cela sera parfait, Monsieur Cullen. » Répondis-je.

Je ne connaissais pas le restaurant qu'il m'avait évoqué. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas un restaurant trop guindé au risque de ne pas me sentir à l'aise. J'eus vite ma réponse. Le chauffeur de Monsieur Cullen nous arrêta devant un restaurant à la devanture simpliste mais avec un petit côté intimiste.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le chauffeur qui vint m'ouvrir la porte. Monsieur Cullen se trouvait à sa place. Je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir du véhicule, trop absorbée par le restaurant.

Il me tendit sa main que j'acceptai volontiers. Un courant électrique me traversa de part en part. Monsieur Cullen dû le sentir lui aussi car il fronça des sourcils.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et une serveuse nous installa à une table reculée. Elle déposa les cartes et partie chercher un panier de gressins.

« Alors Isabella, qu'avez-vous fait pendant ces dix derniers jours ? »

« J'ai cherché un autre emploi. » Avouai-je. « Je ne pensais pas récupérer mon poste dans votre entreprise. Et puis je ne savais pas comment vous prouver mon innocence alors j'ai abandonné. » Continuai-je piteusement.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir cru en vos paroles. D'ailleurs, en plus de vouloir me faire pardonner, si je vous ai invitée à dîner c'est parce que j'aimerais mieux vous connaître et ainsi éviter une autre erreur de jugement. »

Finalement, il n'était pas si obtus que je l'imaginais. Il savait reconnaître ses erreurs et les réparer pour le bien de son entreprise.

Nous conversâmes tout au long du repas. J'appris beaucoup de choses sur l'entreprise et sur sa vie.

Une fois qu'on le connaissait, il était un homme très agréable. Il savait tenir une conversation sur de nombreux sujets et il ne jouait pas de son physique comme je le pensais.

Je passai une agréable soirée en sa compagnie. J'avais rencontré un autre homme et je devais avouer que celui-ci me plaisait beaucoup.

Cependant, le temps passa très vite et il fut l'heure pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Nous partageâmes à nouveau la voiture.

« Isabella, souhaitez-vous prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? » M'interrogea Edward. Il venait de poser sa main sur ma cuisse, là où ma robe remontait et dévoilait un morceau de peau. « La soirée a été parfaite et je ne souhaite pas qu'elle se termine si tôt. Après tout il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures. »

J'acceptais volontiers son offre, ravie de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Je devais être un peu pompette car aucun signal d'alarme ne retentit dans ma tête lorsque ses doigts sur ma cuisse commencèrent à me caresser.

La voiture se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la ville, vers le quartier huppé. Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une villa au jardin parfaitement entretenu. Je suppose que c'est dans ce genre d'endroits que vivent les grands PDG.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et rejoignîmes la maison. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Il sortit une bouteille de vin du frigo de la cuisine américaine attenante. S'il continuait à me saouler, je n'allais pas être en état de rentrer chez moi plus tard.

Il me servit un verre avant de faire de même pour lui. Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le canapé. Sa main reprit sa place sur ma cuisse.

Il partit allumer la chaîne hifi et un doux air de jazz se répandit dans la pièce. Le verre de vin ajouté à cela finit par me détendre totalement.

Edward se rapprocha de moi et passa son bras sur mes épaules. Il inclina la tête et vint déposer de petits baisers dans mon cou. C'était une sensation très agréable et mon corps frissonna de contentement.

J'étais bien dans ses bras alors je me laissai faire. Sa main libre sur ma cuisse remonta et passa sous ma jupe. Ses doigts massaient l'intérieur de mes jambes et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Maintenant, je n'avais plus de doutes quant à ses intentions. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, je n'étais pas effrayée. J'attendais même la suite avec impatience.

« Viens. On sera mieux dans ma chambre. » M'invita-t-il.

Je le suivis dans les profondeurs de la maison jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse mais douillette. Elle donnait sur la baie de Seattle et la vue était magnifique. Pourtant, je n'y prêtai pas vraiment d'attention, Edward venait de glisser jusqu'en bas la fermeture Éclair de ma robe.

Il m'allongea sur son lit et, avant de me rejoindre, ôta sa chemise et son jean. Il me rejoignit et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Ses mains se baladèrent plus librement. Sur mes épaules, sur mon ventre, sur mes cuisses. Il était partout à la fois et de nombreux gémissements passaient la barrière de mes lèvres.

Enfin, il détacha l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et vint s'occuper de mes seins, là où j'en avais besoin. Même si au début la tension dans mon corps diminua, elle grossit de plus en plus au fil des attentions d'Edward.

Prise dans le feu de l'action, je bougeai mes mains afin qu'elles se trouvent sur ses fesses. Je les glissais entre le tissu de son boxer et sa peau. Je pouvais sentir son érection sur mon ventre. Assez contente de moi, je poursuivis mes assauts en baissant complètement son sous-vêtement.

Il fit de même avec le dernier rempart avant ma nudité.

« Isabella, j'aimerai essayer quelque chose avec toi. Est-ce que je peux ? » Il ne me donna pas plus de détails sur l'expérience qu'il voulait mener et, poussée par la curiosité, j'acceptais.

Il se pencha sur sa table de chevet et en sortit un étui d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il le sorte de son emballage.

« Je dois avouer que je suis curieux. Apparemment, c'est un jouet très prisé par la gente féminine mais personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'il peut remplacer un vrai pénis. »

J'appréhendais un peu la suite des événements mais j'avais confiance en Edward. Il ne me ferait pas de mal. Du reste, c'était un jouet pour le plaisir, pas pour la douleur.

Je me détendis un maximum et Edward m'aida. Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté avant qu'il ne sorte ce sextoy.

J'étais tellement prise dans le moment que quand je sentis une pénétration dans mon vagin, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. En réalité, la branche principale du ST3T était bien fichée en moi. Il positionna la deuxième tête sur mon clitoris et enfin la dernière vint rejoindre mon anus.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti de plaisir au niveau de ma petite entrée et j'espérais secrètement que ce jouet allait me rendre plus sensible à cet endroit.

Il enclencha la première vitesse et je hurlai face aux sensations qui me traversaient.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Bella. » Me chuchota Edward.

« C'est vraiment indescriptible. La branche principale me remplit parfaitement et les vibrations sur mon clitoris et mon anus me rendent folle. » Avouai-je, oublieuse de la gêne que j'aurais due ressentir si je n'avais pas été aussi concentrée sur la boule qui grossissait dans mon bas-ventre.

« S'il te plaît Edward ! » Finis-je par supplier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma belle ? »

« Plus ! Plus fort ! » Je voulais vraiment atteindre ma délivrance. Ce jouet était un vrai supplice.

Il accéda à ma requête et, quelques secondes plus tard, je jouis en criant son prénom.

Alors que j'étais encore haut dans le ciel, je le sentis se frotter langoureusement contre moi. J'avais pu obtenir un orgasme fabuleux tandis qu'Edward attendait toujours son paroxysme. Et il était dur... très dur.

En attendant que les palpitations de mon corps s'estompent, je décidai de le faire patienter agréablement. Je me relevai et me plaçai à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Je déposai de petits baisers de son cou à son lobe d'oreille que je mordillai pendant que ses hanches ondulaient tout contre les siennes.

Ma bouche continua son exploration sur son torse et plus précisément sur ses mamelons. Son souffle devint irrégulier, preuve qu'il commençait à perdre son contrôle légendaire.

Je descendais plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je redessinais ses abdominaux de la pointe de ma langue puis partis rejoindre son nombril.

J'apprenais son corps, comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt. Enfin, je rencontrai le chemin vers son sexe. Une légère ligne de poils reliait son nombril à son entrejambe fièrement dressée.

Je la pris entre mes lèvres. Un premier gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors que je ne suçais que son gland.

« Oh putain Bella ! Ta bouche est divine. » Jura-t-il.

J'essayai de le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche mais la nature l'avait bien doté. Je dus me résoudre à branler la base de son sexe avec ma main.

Son sexe était devenu ma nouvelle friandise préférée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié faire ce genre de gâterie mais avec Edward je ne me sentais pas forcée. Je pus goûter un peu de son liquide pré-séminal lorsque je massai ses testicules.

« Arrête-toi Bella. Je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche. Surtout que je t'ai promis un vrai orgasme. » Me stoppa Edward.

Il me retourna afin que je sois sur le dos, sous lui. Il me pénétra enfin et je l'accueillis avec joie. Ce petit plaisir buccal m'avait toute émoustillée.

Sa bite n'avait rien à voir avec un jouet en plastique. L'absence de préservatif rendait l'acte encore plus réel. Il accentua ses poussées en moi de longues minutes et un nouvel orgasme se construisit dans mon ventre.

Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était tellement intense que j'avais peur de m'envoler, de toucher les étoiles et de ne pas redescendre une fois là-haut.

Je le sentis se tendre au-dessus de moi et puis l'extase nous submergea tous les deux, en même temps. Il s'écroula sur moi, épuisé. Il finit par rouler sur le côté lorsqu'il eut récupéré un semblant de souffle.

« Alors, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Le ST3T ou moi ? » M'interrogea Edward une fois nos esprits recouvrés.

« C'est difficile à dire mais je pense vraiment que je préfère le jouet. Après tout, tu ne peux être qu'à un seul endroit à la fois et mon clitoris ainsi que mon anus sont délaissés. » Répondis-je, malicieuse.

« Oh toi, tu vas vite changer de discours, petite impertinente ! » Rigola-t-il alors qu'il se repositionnait sur moi.

Ce soir-là, nous refîmes l'amour à plusieurs reprises et pas seulement dans son lit. Nous testâmes de nombreuses surfaces planes comme le plan de travail de la cuisine, le mur de la douche et bien d'autres.

Le réveil le lendemain ne fut pas gênant. J'avais imaginé qu'il allait redevenir le patron dur et exigeant que je connaissais mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Nous convînmes d'un accord : au bureau, il était mon patron mais une fois sortis du bâtiment je devenais juste Bella. Nous pouvions alors reprendre notre relation.

Il était prévu qu'Edward renvoie le sextoy d'Alice au site internet mais une fois que je l'eus testé, je ne pus m'en passer. Il m'était bien utile quand Edward partait en voyage d'affaires et qu'il me laissait insatisfaite à Seattle. C'était d'ailleurs la seule occasion pour sortir le ST3T de son étui. Edward était trop susceptible pour qu'on teste à nouveau l'expérience de notre première nuit ensemble.


	8. In Case Of Fire

**Sex Toys Party Contest**

**Titre de l'OS : In Case of Fire**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et L.J. Smith et ils ressemblent aux acteurs qui les incarnent. L'histoire est écrite par mes soins.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Encore un beau jour sur la planète Terre où je me réjouis d'aller travailler. Pourtant je n'ai pas un métier très apprécié. Avec mon amie Bonnie, nous tenons une boutique un peu particulière. Pour certains, c'est un endroit de débauches pour d'autres un temple des plaisirs. Ce n'est qu'un sex-shop pourtant mais de nos jours les gens sont vite choqués pour rien. On ne fait rien de mal, au contraire, nos clients après l'appréhension du premier achat reviennent automatiquement car ils sont toujours enchantés par nos produits. Il faut dire que notre boutique n'a rien d'un repère de dépravés. Nous l'avons aménagée avec beaucoup de goût et de soin. La petite vitrine extérieure est parée d'une tenture noire de velours avec en son centre un poster représentant la photo d'un couple en train de s'embrasser. La scène est très sensuelle, toute en suggestion, mais n'y voyez aucune vulgarité. Elle pique la curiosité des passants d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'en voyant notre enseigne que les gens font le rapprochement avec ce que nous vendons : Désir & Plaisir.

Bonnie tient la boutique. Pour ma part, je fais office de commerciale afin de faire découvrir nos produits. Je fais parfois des soirées Sex Toys, ça a toujours beaucoup de succès. Les clientes achètent plus facilement quand on leur a montré comment utiliser ces joujoux.

Aujourd'hui est un peu particulier car je vais faire un enterrement de vie de couple. Les futurs mariés préfèrent passer leur dernière soirée de célibataire ensemble. C'est Elena une amie d'enfance qui se marie avec Damon. Et apparemment, il devrait y avoir un bon groupe à divertir. Ca promettait d'être fun. Les hommes sont souvent plus coincés que les femmes. Mais là une soirée mixte, j'avais hâte de voir leur réaction.

Elena ne sait pas que Damon m'a demandé de faire venir des stripteaseurs pour le début de soirée avant que je fasse ma présentation. J'ai donc engagé mes deux meilleurs employés et après je leur ferai ma démo. Lorsque je sonne à la porte la soirée a déjà bien commencé, le buffet est bien entamé et des rires fusent dans la maison. Elena m'accueille très chaleureusement comme à son habitude. Il y a de très beaux spécimens et si je ne me retenais pas, je me jetterai bien sur un ou deux pour occuper ma nuit. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, je me reprends vite et passe en mode femme d'affaires.

**- Bonsoir à tous et toutes. Je m'appelle Caroline Forbes et je viens faire une petite animation, je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long mais tout d'abord, je vais demander à Mesdemoiselles de vous diriger dans le salon et Messieurs d'aller dans la salle de projection en bas s'il vous plaît. Je suis navrée de devoir vous séparer mais je vous garantis que vous ne le regretterez pas.** Déclaré-je tout en les incitants d'un geste de la main à se déplacer vers les pièces indiquées.

Elena me regarde d'un air surpris mais je lui fais un sourire encourageant.

**- Si c'est elle l'animation, c'est quand elle veut ou elle veut.** Entends-je plaisanter au loin alors que les garçons se dirigent au sous-sol.

Une fois tout le monde dans sa pièce, j'ouvre à Irina et Jacob qui m'attendaient sur le seuil. Je laisse Jacob faire son show aux filles et emmène Irina vers les garçons. On pourrait croire que les filles sont hystériques face à un beau mâle faisant du striptease mais détrompez-vous. Les hommes sont bien pires. Et effectivement je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Irina entame des déhanchés suggestifs autour de Damon qui a l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. J'en vois certains réajuster leurs jeans, ce qui me fait bien sourire. Il faut dire qu'Irina est une belle blonde plantureuse, elle a de quoi faire tourner les têtes avec son mètre quatre-vingt. D'autres par contre lui font des propositions indécentes et je me charge de les remettre à leur place d'un simple geste.

Parmi les sept garçons, un seul ne profite guère du spectacle et me jette régulièrement des regards de braise qui en disent long. Il faut dire qu'il semble plutôt beau gosse. Sous les stroboscopes, je ne distingue que sa silhouette, mais mes aïeux quelle plastique ! Sa chemise est bien cintrée laissant apparaître un torse musclé qui donne, à mon avis, sur des tablettes de chocolat à croquer et les manches sont retroussées au ¾ pour faire ressortir ses biceps. Sa cravate rayée est tellement fine qu'on dirait qu'elle est juste là pour qu'on s'y accroche. Cet homme me fait un effet monstre mais je sais qu'il faut que je me ressaisisse car j'ai un travail à faire. Il remarque alors que je le détaille sans vergogne et me décoche un sourire qui fait aussitôt fondre mon shorty. Il pourrait facilement faire des pubs pour Colgate. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi !

Lorsqu'Irina sort de la salle, je lui emboîte le pas afin de ne pas laisser voir mon trouble. Nous rejoignons l'étage, Jacob a également fini. Les filles sont ravies et embrassent Jake pour le remercier.

Elena est toute excitée et a les yeux qui brillent, on dirait que le cadeau de Damon lui a plu…

Je raccompagne alors mes deux employés vers la sortie. Je les félicite et leur tend leur enveloppe. Je souffle un bon coup et retourne dans la fosse aux lions.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire ma démo face à Mister Sexy. Moi qui ne perds jamais mon sang-froid, je sais déjà que je vais avoir du mal à cacher mes émotions. Les filles ont rejoint les garçons en bas comme prévu. Avant d'y retourner j'ai besoin d'un verre et cherche désespérément un alcool fort parmi toutes les boissons sur la table du salon.

**- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?** Suggère une voix rauque derrière le bar.

_Comment refuser ? Avec un timbre pareil, il pourrait me demander ce qu'il veut…_

**- Volontiers. **Acquiescé-je tout en me retournant vers mon interlocuteur.

Grave erreur de ma part puisque je me retrouve face à l'homme de toute à l'heure, en chair et en os et toute en virilité, que je vois réellement pour la première fois à lumière des spots. Son sourire fait à nouveau son petit effet à l'intérieur de mon bas-ventre. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans la pénombre car face à moi se présente une véritable gravure de mode comme on n'en voit peu de nos jours. Une barbe de deux jours sur son visage arborant un côté négligé, un regard azur, une allure athlétique, tout en lui me donne des idées lubriques que je n'avais jamais eues auparavant. Des hommes aussi beaux ne devraient vraiment jamais exister, notamment pour la santé mentale de la gente féminine.

**- Punch à la Emmett.** Me dit-il en me tendant un gobelet.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

**- Emmett, c'est mon prénom.** Complète-t-il en me souriant tandis que je déguste son cocktail.

**- Merci Emmett, c'est délicieux.**

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, ses prunelles hypnotiques commencent à me rendre folle. Je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour assouvir ma faim dévorante de lui. Or, quelqu'un d'autre le fait à ma place.

**- Tu viens mon nounours ?** Demande une blonde se pendant littéralement à son cou.

_C'est qui cette pouffe ?_

**- Rose, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. **Gronde-t-il l'air gêné.

**- Mais tu aimes les câlins, alors pour moi, tu es un gros nounours. **Rajoute-t-elle en le tirant par la main.

Il me jette un regard désolé tandis que le mien est plutôt agacé. Non mais c'est pas possible ! Le mec est déjà casé et il ose aller voir ailleurs. Bon il ne m'a pas fait d'avances non plus mais ses regards ont été plus qu'explicites. Pourquoi les mecs ne peuvent-ils pas rester monogames ? Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là dans notre société. Je tente de calmer ma colère et descends au sous-sol pour faire ma démo.

_Allez Caroline, tu vas pas te laisser démonter par un con pareil ! L'océan est plein d'autres poissons !_

Damon et Elena sont enlacés sur le canapé et les autres couples en ont fait de même sur les autres sofas. Seules quatre personnes ne semblent pas en couple. La blonde est sur les genoux d'Emmett et lui s'avère être plutôt embarrassé, il essaye tant bien que mal de la déloger et finalement abdique au bout de quelques minutes.

**- Très bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le spectacle un peu plus tôt. Maintenant à la demande de nos futurs mariés, je vais vous montrer deux-trois petites choses qui pourraient être susceptibles de vous plaire.**

**- Vous allez aussi nous faire un striptease ?** Me questionne un blond aux cheveux longs.

**- Enfin James, tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas habillée pour ça !** Répond la grande rousse assise à côté de lui, mimant des gestes pour lui montrer qu'il était idiot.

**- Effectivement je ne suis pas là pour ça. **Rajouté-je en souriant.

**- Dommage.** Précise un brun et sa copine blonde s'empresse alors de lui taper l'arrière du crâne du plat de la main. **Aïeee, ça fait mal Kate, tu sais bien que je plaisantais.**

**- Ouais, j'en suis pas sûre...** Ronchonne-t-elle l'air sceptique.

J'ouvre ma valise remplie de jouets sexuels et sors en premier les huiles de massage et les bougies. Je commence toujours en douceur pour ne pas effrayer les clients. Surtout que là ce sont des couples pour la plupart. Un des deux est en général toujours réticent à utiliser des Sex Toys, va savoir pourquoi… Surtout quand on sait qu'à deux, le jeu est encore plus savoureux. Bref mon boulot est de leur faire apprécier, tester, voire acheter mes produits.

**- Ca y est, je sais, vous êtes une représentante en produits de beauté. **Souligne une petite brune à lunettes.

**- Angela, il faut que tu arrêtes les sermons de ton père, ça te rend vraiment trop naïve.** Lui explique un brun aux reflets cuivrés et au regard émeraude.

**- Laisse-la tranquille Edward. **Demande sa femme, lui faisant les gros yeux.

**- Bien, les amis, Caroline fait un travail un peu particulier.** Commence Damon.

**- Et elle est venue nous faire une démonstration de ce qu'elle propose. **Continue Elena.

**- Cela promet d'être intéressant.** Chuchote la sœur jumelle d'Elena à Stefan, son mari et accessoirement le frère de Damon.

Je débute par la version soft de mes produits : huiles de massage, canards vibrants, bougies, boules de geisha, menottes, vibros, fouets… Certains mecs sont surpris, les filles sont studieuses et écoutent tout ce que je dis. Une fois que j'ai bien l'attention de tout le monde, je commence à sortir mes produits phares : plugs et dildos pour les femmes et d'autres spécifiques pour les hommes.

Je continue ma démo comme si de rien n'était faisant passer les objets et expliquant les bienfaits de mes produits.

**- Et cet objet, il sert à quoi ?** Demande ladite Angela en montrant l'anneau pénien.

**- C'est un cockring, ça prolonge l'érection et donc le plaisir au moment de l'orgasme.** Répond tranquillement Emmett à ma place tout en soutenant mon regard.

Son petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres ne me dupe pas. On dirait que monsieur s'y connaît bien en jouets sexuels…

**- Exactement. Et celui-ci est un plug anal que les femmes peuvent utiliser mais également les hommes.**

_On va voir si tu vas encore faire ton malin…_

Emmett ne dit rien cette fois. J'entends alors les autres mecs protester. Cela ne m'étonne pas, la plupart du temps ils pensent que le sexe anal n'est que dans un sens. Parfois les hommes veulent aussi tester de nouvelles expériences. Tout le monde se détend petit à petit, comme quoi les gens ont de mauvais préjugés sur les Sex Toys…

Pourtant la tension est palpable dans la pièce, je sens que certains couples sont bien excités, leurs corps se frottent, se touchent, se caressent, c'est tout en suggestion pour ne pas attirer le regard des autres.

Je sens bien que l'excitation est à son comble et c'est comme ça à chaque fois, je le sais. Elena et Damon semblent aimer cette fin de soirée car ils m'achètent carrément un coffret comprenant une dizaine de jouets. D'autres de leurs amis en profitent également pour me prendre deux trois jouets.

**- Mon nounours, tu veux pas m'acheter des menottes ? **Raille la blonde.

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert sa bouche, elle. Mon nounours, non mais quel surnom gnian gnian !_

**- Non, tu aurais plutôt besoin d'un gode à mon avis. **

**- Mais tu sais bien que c'est toi que je veux.**

**- Oui mais ça, tu sais que c'est uniquement dans tes rêves. **Lui dit-il tout en me fixant de ses yeux de braise.

Ma peau se pare aussitôt de chair de poule, grrrr, je hais qu'un homme comme lui me rende aussi dépendante d'un seul regard. Surtout qu'il n'est pas célibataire. Je remballe tout dans ma valise au plus vite afin de ne pas voir l'autre écervelée sauter sur cette gravure de mode. C'est déjà assez frustrant comme ça. Il va encore falloir que je me soulage avec Tyler, mon vibro favori, avec lui au moins, je ne suis jamais déçue !

Certains se sont déjà éclipsés, sûrement pour assouvir leurs envies. Elena et Damon me remercient chaleureusement et m'invitent à boire un dernier verre à l'étage, ce que j'accepte volontiers.

Je passe d'abord par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir. Je ne sais pas si c'est le punch d'avant ou la chaleur ambiante de la pièce mais je suis en nage. Je prends une lingette et me la passe sur le front. Face à mon reflet dans la glace je remarque que mes joues sont en feu et forcément, ça se voit beaucoup quand on a un teint de porcelaine comme le mien. Je ramène mes cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval pour ne pas avoir plus chaud et souffle un bon coup pour me reprendre avant de retourner au salon.

**ooOoOoo**

Je la vois se précipiter vers la salle d'eau, c'est mon unique chance, il ne faut pas que je la laisse passer. Rosalie m'a collé toute la soirée, il est difficile de se débarrasser de ce genre de bonne femme. Elle est pire qu'une sangsue pourtant je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, seulement elle est coriace et ne veut pas comprendre. Si ce n'était pas la sœur de ma meilleure amie, je l'aurai déjà envoyée promener depuis longtemps…

Cette fille, Caroline, dès qu'elle est entrée chez Damon et Elena, elle m'a totalement retourné la tête. Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, une belle blonde au visage d'ange et aux yeux mordorés envoûtants. Ses cheveux cascadent sur sa peau dénudée et me donnent envie de les repousser délicatement pour picorer son cou de baisers. Je me précipite donc vers la salle de bain, elle ne me remarque pas lorsque que je me matérialise derrière elle car elle est en train d'attacher ses cheveux. Je ne peux résister plus longtemps, il faut que je la touche, mon corps est comme aimanté par le sien.

J'entoure sa taille de guêpe de mes bras et effleure la base de son cou de mes lèvres. Elle sursaute aussitôt l'air surpris et je tente alors de la rassurer.

**- Chut, ce n'est que moi.** Chuchoté-je au creux de son oreille.

Son corps se détend soudainement comme s'il m'avait reconnu, pourtant elle ne me voit pas. J'en profite pour laisser glisser mes doigts sur son ventre par-dessus sa robe.

**- Emmett, il ne faut pas…** Souffle-t-elle résignée.

**- Pourquoi ma belle ? **

Une de mes mains remonte vers sa poitrine tandis que l'autre descend vers son centre que je devine bouillant.

**- Parce que tu es déjà avec une autre. **Déclare-t-elle en se dégageant de mon étreinte pour me faire face et sortir de la pièce.

C'est alors qu'une petite loupiotte éclaire mon esprit et je la rattrape par le poignet avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

**- Rose n'est pas ma copine, elle aimerait mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Je suis libre comme l'air. **Dis-je en la coinçant contre la porte pour lui signifier l'étendue de mon désir.

Je sens qu'elle résiste, toutefois, elle a aussi envie de moi car ses pupilles sont dilatées et ses joues écarlates. Je me rapproche de ses lèvres finement dessinées qui sont un vrai appel à la luxure et goûte enfin à sa bouche. Ce premier baiser est doux et délicat. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis affamé même si à l'intérieur je brûle de la faire mienne, de la dévorer, de l'enlacer désespérément afin que nos corps se perdent dans une étreinte enflammée. Or, avant que je ne puisse approfondir cette caresse avec ma langue, la porte s'ouvre et nous fait reculer de quelques pas.

**- Salle garce, je te défends de toucher à mon homme, je vais t'étriper.** Hurle Rosalie tout en se jetant au cou de Caroline.

Je l'en empêche in extremis et la retiens avant qu'elle ne l'égorge.

**- Ca suffit maintenant Rose. Tu la laisses tranquille. **

Et tandis que je me débats avec elle, Caroline s'éclipse le plus rapidement possible. Il faut que je la rattrape afin de dissiper tout malentendu mais d'abord une mise au point s'impose.

**- Ecoute Rose, jamais je ne sortirai avec toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de me gâcher la vie comme ça. Trouve-toi un homme et oublie-moi pour de bon. J'en ai marre que tu me casses tous mes plans dès que je rencontre quelqu'un.**

**- Mais tu as dit à Kate que tu m'aimais ?** Pleurniche-t-elle.

**- Oui je t'aime bien Rose mais en tant qu'amie. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous, juste de l'amitié. Allez, sèche tes larmes et va te trouver un homme digne de toi, je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Evidemment, charmante comme tu es. Bonne soirée Rose.**

Espérons qu'elle ait compris cette fois. Je me dirige vers le salon pour essayer de retrouver Caroline.

**- Elle vient juste de partir mon pote.** M'explique Damon comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je sors de la maison de mes amis et tombe nez-à-nez sur elle.

**- Laisse-moi t'expliquer… **Tenté-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**- C'est pas la peine, j'ai compris, tu n'es qu'un menteur. Vous êtes tous pareils de toute façon. Vous n'êtes pas foutus de vous contenter d'une seule nana !**

**- Wow ça fait mal ça.**

**- C'est la stricte vérité !**

**- Personnellement je me contente d'une seule femme, c'est amplement suffisant. Je ne fais pas dans la polygamie.**

**- Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassée alors que tu es avec cette fille ?** S'enquit-elle.

**- Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais très envie et surtout parce que tu me plais. Et pour ton information, Rosalie est la sœur de Kate, ma meilleure amie. Elle est amoureuse de moi depuis toujours. Mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque, j'ai eu beau lui expliquer des centaines de fois, elle croit quand même que je lui appartiens. Je suis désolé pour la scène qu'elle a faite. Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Maintenant, si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Kate ou à Elena, elles pourront te confirmer que c'est vrai.**

**- Alors tu es vraiment célibataire ?**

**- Oui enfin sauf si tu veux bien de moi. J'adore la monogamie tu sais. **Plaisanté-je.

Elle esquisse un sourire qui éclaire son si beau visage et je sais alors qu'elle me croit.

**- Tu veux bien qu'on reparte de zéro et qu'on fasse connaissance autour d'un verre ?**

**- Où ça ?**

**- Juste là, chez moi.** Dis-je en montrant la maison voisine du doigt.

**- D'accord.**

Je m'empare alors de sa valise remplie de gadgets sexuels - qui d'ailleurs m'ont bien excités lors de sa démo - et je l'amène chez moi.

Une fois installés sur mon canapé, je tente de refréner mes envies, la voir ici me donne des tas d'idées perverses. Il faut que je me calme sinon je vais lui sauter dessus et lui faire peur, et je ne veux pas qu'elle parte encore une fois.

**- J'ai du jus d'orange, du vin, du café, tu as une préférence ?**

**- Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt soif d'autre chose…** Suggère-t-elle en remontant ses mains le long de mon torse.

_Et bien il semblerait que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes finalement._

**- A vos ordres Mademoiselle. **

Et nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, nous embrassant à pleine bouche. Sa langue titille la mienne et toutes deux se livrent une bataille acharnée. Nos mains caressent le corps de l'autre. Nous sommes comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre et nous ne pouvons plus nous décoller. Elle a un goût de cacao, c'est succulent, je la dégusterai bien tous les jours si elle me laissait faire.

**- Ma belle, il faut que tu me stoppes sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps.**

**- Justement c'est le but.**

Je fonds sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie et la déshabille sans plus de cérémonie. Elle non plus n'est pas sans reste, il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour nous retrouver nus et enlacés sur le canapé. J'attrape un des préservatifs dans mon portefeuille. On m'a toujours appris à sortir couvert. La coquine en profite pour flatter mon torse de délicieux attouchements alors que je suis légèrement relevé au-dessus de son magnifique corps. Une fois mon sexe protégé, je la pénètre de mes doigts afin de vérifier qu'elle est bien prête à me recevoir et effectivement elle est déjà bien humide pour moi.

Elle ondule sous moi pour me supplier de la faire sienne et j'exauce son vœu par une longue poussée. Ses parois m'enserrent de la plus délicieuse des façons tandis que je m'enfonce au plus profond de son intimité. Elle gémit et mes coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Une idée me vient à l'esprit pour faire durer le plaisir. J'ai bien envie d'essayer un de ces objets qui se trouve dans sa mallette. Je me défais à contrecœur de son étreinte, ouvre sa boîte de pandore et attrape un des plugs ainsi que du lubrifiant, au cas où.

Elle me regarde intensément et je peux voir une lueur malicieuse s'allumer dans ses prunelles déjà noircies de plaisir. Je sais déjà qu'elle va aimer ce que je vais lui faire, je le lis dans son regard.

Je la fais asseoir sur le canapé, me mets à genoux devant elle et commence un cunni en bonne et due forme. Elle soupire dès les premiers coups de langue, je fais pénétrer le plug à l'intérieur de son antre, il glisse en elle avec une facilité déconcertante tellement elle mouille. Elle est très réceptive et j'accentue mes caresses linguales. Je joue avec son clitoris, je le suçote avec gourmandise comme si c'était la meilleure des sucreries. Il ne lui en faut guère plus pour atteindre l'extase. Elle hurle dans un cri salvateur. Je continue mon traitement afin de faire durer son plaisir et en profite pour l'allonger de nouveau sur le canapé et moi à ses côtés. Je dévore sa bouche de baisers enflammés.

J'aime à satisfaire une femme pendant l'amour. Si elle n'atteint pas l'orgasme plusieurs fois c'est que j'aurais failli à ma mission. Je ne la laisse pas descendre de son nuage, je sors le plug de sa féminité et titille son anus. J'insinue lentement l'objet et elle émet des petits couinements.

**- Plus… **

**- Ca vient ma belle.**

Je m'exécute aussitôt. Le plug est désormais bien ancré dans son rectum et j'effectue quelques légers va-et-vient. Ma langue joue à nouveau avec son clitoris afin qu'elle reste bien détendue. Son visage est magnifique dans le plaisir. Le Sex Toy coulisse en elle et je sais qu'elle est prête pour moi. J'enlève le plug de son anus, l'enfonce au fond de son vagin et n'y touche plus. Elle grogne face au changement. Je positionne mon sexe devant ses replis secrets et m'insinue en elle. Elle halète face à l'intrusion et moi je me consume littéralement.

La sentir si serrée autour de moi ne va pas m'aider à tenir la distance car je sens déjà les prémices de l'orgasme. Mon gland est désormais au fond d'elle et à chaque pénétration, je touche un point qui la fait geindre. Elle non plus ne va pas tarder à toucher le paradis, sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée. Afin de nous libérer au plus vite, j'attrape le plug pour le faire aller et venir dans son vagin puis accentue mes coups de reins. Je sais que la combinaison des deux pénétrations va nous faire atteindre les sommets. Et effectivement elle part la première, elle arque son dos et hurle mon nom. Ses parois se resserrent sur mon chibre et je m'envole à mon tour déchargeant ma semence en longs jets dans la capote. Je reste ancrée dans son écrin serré encore quelques instants afin de profiter pleinement d'elle.

_C'était vraiment trop bon !_

Puis je me relève pour jeter le préservatif à la poubelle et reviens enlacer ma belle Caroline.

**- Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée ! **Murmuré-je pour couper au silence qui commence à devenir pesant.

**- Ne me remercie pas encore, la nuit ne fait que commencer. **Ajoute-t-elle aguicheuse.

**- Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je serai prêt pour un second round. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'un testeur pour jouets sexuels, je suis ton homme. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer tous ceux qui sont dans ta mallette.**

Et c'est sur cette promesse que je la prends dans mes bras et nous dirige vers ma chambre pour assouvir nos fantasmes les plus fous.


	9. Plaisir Persan

**Sex Toys Party Contest**

**Titre : Plaisir Persan**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire est écrite par mes soins.

Venez découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : www . damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Quelque part dans l'immense royaume de Perse, se trouvait de vastes terres appartenant à un illustre commerçant. Bien évidemment, il ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il fût âgé, au contraire, mais il avait décidé qu'il avait bien assez d'argent. Alors, il avait loué quelques terres et avait laissé les gens s'installer sur le reste. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu le roi de ces dites terres. Bien sûr, le petit royaume était toujours sous la tutelle de l'empereur de Perse.

La ville était encore plus belle, si c'était possible, que Babylone elle-même. À son entrée, des dizaines de palmiers géants s'étendaient, alignés en deux rangées, sur une centaine de mètres. La route sablée qui avait pris place entre ces deux rangées, était comme une invitation à aller plus loin. Tout autour s'étalait un désert aride. Plus on avançait plus le paysage semblait s'embellir. Bientôt, les palmiers laissèrent place à de pittoresques maisons de pierre et des champs de dattes et autres fruits.

En entrant dans la ville, nous tombions sur un immense souk circulaire qui faisait le tour d'une énorme fontaine faite entièrement d'or. Elle était composée d'un bassin bas, où des poissons de toutes les couleurs folâtraient jovialement, et d'une statue représentant une femme. Elle était habillée d'une robe dénudant ses épaules. De l'eau s'écoulait depuis l'amphore qu'elle tenait et tombait un peu plus bas, dans le bassin. L'eau était claire et d'une couleur bleu lagon. Cette fontaine était comme moi, une étrangère dans ce pays de délices. Pourtant elle s'intégrait parfaitement dans ce paysage comme si elle était née pour être là.

Moi, j'étais dans une cellule improvisée pendant que des hommes parlaient dans une autre langue. Ils vendaient les femmes qui étaient à mes côtés à quelques vils bonhommes. Ils portaient tous, et de manière agréable des vêtements colorés comme jamais je n'en avais vus. Ils inspiraient tous une magnificence presque insolente.

Comment je m'étais retrouvée ici était encore une question non-élucidée. En tout cas, j'avais eu tort de penser que ces gens étaient des barbares. Bien au contraire, ils étaient sagaces et pleins de charme avec leurs physiques racés. Les hommes et même les femmes de mon pays étaient fades et sans intérêt.

Des exclamations surprises me firent sortir de mes pensées. Je levai la tête et me retrouvai face à un énorme éléphant portant une sorte de cabine ornée de tissus orientaux, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Un homme en descendit impatient. Il était habillé d'une longue robe, rouge brodée d'or, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait sur la tête un turban pareil à ses vêtements. Il s'approcha et toutes les personnes s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il commença à inspecter toutes les femmes qui se trouvaient sur l'estrade, située en face de la cellule dans laquelle j'étais enfermée. Il secoua la tête, visiblement déçu. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur moi, il sourit, victorieux, et me pointa du doigt. Il parla rapidement avec le vendeur. Bien que je ne parle pas cette langue, je compris que je venais d'être achetée.

Deux gardes m'attrapèrent par le bras et me firent sortir. Le seigneur – qui était assurément riche – me regarda de haut en bas souriant de toutes ses dents, heureux de sa trouvaille. Il attrapa une mèche de mes longs cheveux blonds et la renifla comme envoûté. J'eus un geste de recul mais il m'attrapa par la taille et demanda à un de ses gardes de me mettre dans la cabine de l'éléphant.

Après ça, ce fut le trou noir. Je dus m'endormir car quand je rouvris les yeux, nous nous trouvions sur une allée fleurie à l'entrée d'une sorte de portail ouvert. Celui-ci était en argile orange. Il y avait une grande ouverture par où les gens pouvaient entrer à volonté. Nous y pénétrâmes puis descendîmes de la cabine. Deux hommes m'attrapèrent.

Nous marchâmes à travers l'allée, menés par le seigneur. À ce moment-là, je ne prêtais aucune attention au superbe palais vers lequel nous marchions, trop absorbée par la contemplation du jardin. Il y avait entre autres des abricotiers sauvages en fleur. C'était une explosion de couleur. Je ne connaissais pratiquement aucune de ces plantes, je reconnus néanmoins quelques parterres de roses rouges.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes à l'entrée. On frappa à la porte et avant même que quelqu'un n'eut ouvert celle-ci, on me banda les yeux. J'entendis une conversation et on me poussa à travers le palais. Je ne vis rien mais sentis une agréable odeur de jasmin et de lilas absolument envoûtante.

Nous passâmes une porte qui se referma dans la minute. Un garde m'enleva le bandeau, je recouvrai la vue. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens et vis que j'étais dans une chambre. Tous les hommes étaient partis. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint vers moi et entreprit de me déshabiller. Trop interloquée, je la laissai faire. En fait, j'étais tellement perdue que lorsque trois autres femmes entrèrent, me lavèrent, m'habillèrent et me coiffèrent, je ne relevai pas, comme dans un état second.

Quand elles eurent fini, elles me placèrent face à un miroir à pied. Je portais une longue jupe blanche constituée de plusieurs couches de voiles et un simple haut aux manches longues avec des sortes d'épaulettes. Le haut avait un décolleté en forme de cœur. Ma longue chevelure dorée coulait librement dans mon dos et deux fines tresses partant de mon front se rejoignaient à l'arrière de mon crâne. J'étais chaussée de petites babouches couleur or. Le tout était agrémenté de petits bracelets et d'un pendentif en forme de goutte.

Les servantes me mirent sur le dos une longue cape blanche presque translucide, et la capuche sur la tête. Je fus emmenée encore une fois. J'entrai dans une grande pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de tapis orientaux de toutes les couleurs. Il n'y avait rien à part un trône en or massif où se trouvait un homme.

Il était indéniablement beau et distingué. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étendait sur ses fines lèvres. Il avait des cheveux auburn bouclés et de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. Il était élancé et musclé. Il devait être jeune, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans. Il respirait le bonheur et inspirait la suprématie. Il était simplement vêtu d'un gilet aux manches longues marron foncé, d'un pantalon noir et chaussé d'une paire de spartiates. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Comme l'autre homme, il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et la laissa couler entre ses doigts. Il releva la tête et me sourit.

- Alors… Quel est ton nom, me demanda-t-il dans ma langue avec un fort accent.

J'en fus si surprise que je ne répondis pas et restai là, à le fixer avec des yeux ronds. Il rit, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Kate, répondis-je, ayant retrouvé toute mon assurance.

Il se rapprocha davantage et je pus sentir son odeur d'absinthe et de jacinthe. Hypnotique.

- Et bien Kate, désormais tu m'appartiens. Tu es ici chez toi, ce palais est le tien. Mais il y a des règles à respecter. Tout d'abord, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans escorte. Je suis quelqu'un de connu et beaucoup de personnes cherchent à m'atteindre. Je veux donc savoir où tu es, à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

J'acquiesçai ne sachant pas trop si je devais répondre ou non.

- Nous allons nous marier dans dix jours. Mais durant les prochains jours, nous allons devoir procéder au rituel du plaisir. Ton geôlier n'a pas précisé si tu étais encore vierge ou non mais sache qu'une fois le rituel accompli, nous serons intimement connectés. Ce sont nos coutumes, je sais que tu viens de l'Occident et que pour vous il est important de se préserver avant le mariage mais dans mon royaume ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je ne suis plus vierge, déclarai-je alors. Je ne veux pas vous épouser ! Ni aujourd'hui ni dans dix jours !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est toi que je veux pour femme alors fais avec. Tu ne dois jamais me désobéir. Crois-moi, tu ne veux vraiment pas me voir en colère, rajouta-t-il l'air sérieux.

Son regard était sombre, ses pupilles dilatées, cependant il se ressaisit très vite. Je dois dire que malgré son charme, sa menace me faisait quelque peu peur. Je me pris tout de même à aimer ce regard ou plutôt _son_ regard.

- Je te promets que tu prendras beaucoup de plaisir durant cette initiation. Et après, c'est toi qui me supplieras de t'épouser.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, m'exclamai-je tout en le fixant la tête haute.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, termina-t-il, tandis qu'il m'emmenait sur un balcon.

Une foule compacte se tenait en bas du palais et semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsque tous ces gens me virent, ils s'exclamèrent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fit un geste de la main pour faire taire tout le monde et prit la parole.

- Chers citoyens, chères citoyennes. Je vous présente Kate, ma future femme. Notre mariage aura lieu dans dix lunes. Veuillez accueillir votre future souveraine comme il se doit.

Et tout le monde se mit à applaudir et une sorte de corne de brume retentit. Il fit un geste en direction de ses gardes et ceux-ci m'emmenèrent dans ma chambre. Le palais était vraiment immense, on pouvait s'y perdre vu le nombre de patios à traverser. J'arrivai dans ce qui me semblait être un bâtiment tout en grès rose. Une jeune femme m'accueillit chaleureusement, ce qui me redonna un peu de baume au cœur.

- Bonjour Princesse, je m'appelle Tia et je serai votre gouvernante. Si vous avez des questions, ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis entièrement à votre disposition. Affirma-t-elle tout sourire en me faisant une petite courbette.

- Où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes dans le palais du prince Benjamin à Salamine.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Vous avez été choisie pour épouser le Prince afin qu'il puisse devenir roi. Il vous a achetée sur le marché et maintenant vous allez l'épouser dans dix lunes.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que le Prince a un faible pour les Occidentales.

- Mais je ne veux pas me marier. Je n'ai que seize ans, je suis trop jeune. Je veux rentrer chez moi, lâchai-je en retenant un sanglot.

Et dire que j'avais décidé de me promener pendant que mon père continuait ses fouilles sur le site archéologique où on l'avait engagé. J'avais moi aussi la fibre exploratrice dans le sang mais cette fois, j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Je me souvenais avoir été enlevée alors que je m'étais éloignée un peu pour examiner de plus près les ruines d'un mausolée. Je me retrouvais ainsi prisonnière et bientôt mariée contre mon gré.

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix, Princesse. Vous ne rentrerez jamais chez vous. C'est ici votre demeure désormais. Le Prince est très protecteur vis-à-vis de ce qui lui appartient. Sachez que c'est tout de même un homme bon.

- Il ne m'a pas paru très gentil pourtant.

- Détrompez-vous. Il sait être ferme et peut parfois avoir des accès de colère mais il n'est pas méchant. Il sait être généreux avec ses serviteurs. Et je vous promets que vous allez passer de bons moments durant le rituel.

- Oui, ça, il me l'a déjà confirmé.

- Rassurez-vous. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal tant que vous obéissez aux règles, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Heureusement que le Prince vous a trouvé sinon vous auriez pu mourir.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous avez été enlevée par le pire des vendeurs. Au premier abord, il n'en a pas l'air. Il évite de détériorer la marchandise. Mais au fur et à mesure, les femmes en sa possession sont réduites à l'état d'esclaves. S'il ne les revend pas, il les tue en les torturant. C'est un barbare.

Il semblerait donc que mon sort ne soit pas si horrible, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir.

- En quoi consiste exactement ce rituel ? Vais-je souffrir ? Demandai-je déjà empreinte à subir mille et un sévices.

- Il n'y aura aucune douleur. C'est un rite initiatique, le but étant de partager des moments intimes avec votre futur époux. Pour cela chaque soir, vous irez dans ses appartements et vous découvrirez ensemble des objets de plaisir. A la fin des dix jours, vos âmes seront en symbiose et pourront enfin communier.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir coucher avec lui chaque soir ?

- Oui, mais je suis sûre que vous y prendrez beaucoup de plaisir.

- Je ne le connais même pas, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si vous le pouvez et je vais vous préparer pour y arriver. Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, tout va bien se passer.

Et sur ce, elle tapa des mains. Trois demoiselles apparurent et s'occupèrent de moi. Elles étaient douces et mon corps se détendit sous leurs caresses expertes. Les massages et tous les produits passés sur moi me firent un bien fou. J'étais vraiment détendue au moment où je passai les portes des appartements de Benjamin.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je n'avais plus peur. Tia avait réussi à me rassurer et m'avait un peu raconté l'histoire du Prince.

- Installe-toi dans le bain, Kate. Le Prince va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, me dit Tia en me faisant un grand sourire d'encouragement.

Mon sort était désormais entre les mains de Benjamin et j'espérais vraiment qu'il saurait me mettre à l'aise. Après tout, si je devais l'épouser, il me faudrait l'aimer. Pour moi, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Puis un homme si élégant… je n'étais pas si mal tombée finalement. De toute façon, mère m'avait toujours dit : ''Le mariage d'abord, l'amour après''. Je ne l'avais jamais écoutée.

- Haaaaaaa !

Je criai lorsque des mains chaudes glissèrent le long de mes épaules. J'avais sursauté mais ne m'étais pas éloignée pour autant. Il avait des mains calleuses mais ces gestes étaient doux. Je me surpris à aimer ce contact. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait continuer à descendre, il attrapa une amphore remplie d'une huile aux senteurs citronnées. Il plongea ses mains dans celle-ci et débuta un massage tout à fait relaxant sur tout mon corps. Ses doigts coulaient sur ma peau et atteignaient des points qui me liquéfiaient littéralement. Il jouait avec mon corps comme si j'étais un instrument de musique et cela me rendait folle.

Seulement, il ne se dirigeait jamais vers le bas flattant uniquement la partie haute de mon corps. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je lâchai un soupir de déception. Un rire sonore et rauque sortit alors de sa bouche. Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule et me souffla à l'oreille.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas une sainte.

A ce moment-là, nous étions positionnés comme cela : moi, dans le bain complètement nue et lui, sur le carrelage ses mains massant délicieusement mes épaules. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit à mes côtés dans ce bain et cela me déconcertait d'autant plus. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela à tel point que je ne pouvais mettre de mot dessus. J'avais l'impression que tout allait trop vite. Je devais l'arrêter.

- Benjamin, commençai-je pour me donner du courage.

- Oui ? Répondit-il intéressé.

- Je… je… bafouillai-je.

Il m'intimidait. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire… avant lui. J'étais une femme tolérante et sans aucun tabou. Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite pucelle. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'étais plus. J'avais voulu casser les bienséances et les mœurs de mon pays, ma famille m'avait reniée me traitant en pestiférée. Je voulais juste être libérée de ''ça''.

- Nous n'allons pas coucher ensemble ce soir, rit-il soudainement, coupant court à mes pensées.

- Ah… bon.

- Le premier soir, on ne fait que parler mais ne sois pas déçue. Ce grand moment arrivera le quatrième soir, reprit-il. Viens.

Il m'aida à me relever dévoilant mon corps complètement nu. Il ne fit aucune remarque, il se mit juste à sourire. Il m'enroula dans un drap blanc et je l'arrangeai pour en faire une sorte de robe. Il me tendit une main que je pris volontiers. Il m'amena près du lit qui était sans sommier. En fait, c'était plus un amas de tissus dorés et de coussins. C'était très confortable. Il m'y allongea et se posta à mes côtés.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, confessa-t-il après un moment de silence.

- C'est faux, sinon vous ne me forceriez pas à vous épouser, soufflai-je détournant le regard. Je veux rentrez chez moi.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Un silence éloquent prit place entre nous. C'en était presque étouffant. Enfin, il prit une inspiration et parla.

- C'est impossible...

- Pourquoi ?! Criai-je en me relevant prestement.

- Parce que ! Je ne veux pas ! Hurla-t-il.

À ce moment-là, ses yeux étaient fous et noirs de rage. Je ne savais pas si je devais ressentir de la peur ou du désir. Il était tellement beau et séduisant. J'aurais dû partir en courant pourtant je ne fis que me rapprocher de lui alors qu'il haletait, essayant de se reprendre. Je ne me maîtrisais plus. Mon corps avançait seul comme attiré par le sien. Je marchais lentement jusqu'à lui et le drap tomba à terre me laissant nue.

J'arrivai enfin face à lui et sans vraiment le vouloir, ma main caressa sa joue. Il me regarda doucement à travers ses cils. Il avait un visage si viril et doux. Je plongeai ma deuxième main dans ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec les miens et sans le prévenir je me jetai sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut d'abord lent et plein de gêne puis il se métamorphosa en un baiser brutal et profond. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point je l'avais désiré. Pourtant, en cet instant, cela me parut comme une évidence. Je l'avais voulu dès le premier regard.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches me rapprochant de lui. Sa bouche était comme un petit bout de paradis sur la mienne. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excitée mais j'aimais ça. J'étais totalement mouillée pour lui. Tout à coup, il se détacha de moi.

- Ce… ce n'est pas censé… se passer comme ça, haleta-t-il.

J'eus peur qu'il me rejette mais au contraire, il me porta jusqu'à l'amas qui lui servait de lit et m'y déposa. Il entreprit alors de se déshabiller rapidement pour me rejoindre au plus vite.

Il ramassa un panier de fruits et de fleurs qui se trouvait au sol et vint près de moi. Il en sortit une figue et la coupa en deux. Il la présenta devant ma bouche mais avant que je n'eusse esquissé le moindre mouvement, il la fit descendre sur ma poitrine. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais chaud mais lorsque le fruit entra en contact avec ma peau, ce fut une sensation exquise.

Lorsque le fruit fut aussi chaud que mon corps, il se contenta de le jeter et de sortir des petits fruits rouges.

- Qu'est-ce… donc ? Demandai-je.

- Des baies de Goji. Elles ont de grandes vertus aphrodisiaques.

Il les posa à ses côtés, prit une fleur de patchouli et un pot contenant de la cannelle en poudre. Je pouvais le sentir. Il trempa ses doigts dans le petit pot et traça un sillon partant de ma poitrine. J'arquai mon dos quand ses doigts passèrent entre mes seins. Il sourit laissant ses doigts voguer sur mon ventre. J'aurai voulu qu'il descende plus bas mais il n'était pas de cet avis.

Il interrompit son chemin et approcha ses doigts de ma bouche. Cette fois, j'attrapai ceux-ci, les léchant scandaleusement. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit. Deux puits sans fond. Il respirait le désir et la frustration. Il était tellement contradictoire mais si lucide.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, il retira ses doigts et commença à parsemer des pétales de patchouli sur mon corps. Il me fit ensuite manger des baies de Goji.

Si c'était possible, cela eut pour effet de m'exciter encore plus.

- Aaah… quoi… ça… sert ?

- Hummm. C'est pour faire durer le plaisir.

Il alluma un bâton d'encens et le posa sur un petit meuble se trouvant à proximité. Une forte odeur d'absinthe s'en dégagea me rappelant son odeur si particulière. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se positionna au-dessus de moi et passa ses bras sous mes cuisses les remontant au niveau des épaules. Je gémissais honteusement mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'aimais tellement sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Si rugueuses et tendres.

Ses poussées étaient délicieuses, je n'allais pas tarder à atteindre les sommets, je n'étais plus que lave en fusion.

Il se glissa hors de moi pour attraper un autre bâton d'encens et je gémis de frustration. Cela ne dura que quelques instants et il reprit possession de mon intimité. Il glissa des coussins sous mes fesses pour me surélever et je me retrouvai les genoux accrochés à ses épaules. J'étais offerte à son bon vouloir et ses va-et-vient devinrent frénétiques. Cette position le faisait toucher mes profondeurs les plus secrètes, jamais un homme ne m'avait autant remplie.

Il passa alors délicatement le bâton d'encens sur ma perle de plaisir et la titilla avec. Il le bougeait avec une telle dextérité qu'on aurait dit qu'il vibrait.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour hurler mon plaisir m'envolant loin dans l'extase. Repue, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain, nous parlâmes réellement. J'appris qu'il était le souverain de Salamine de par le choix des habitants car il avait un jour donné ses terres au peuple. Il avait été généreux avec eux et ils l'avaient proclamé prince de Salamine.

Il me raconta sa vie d'avant. Il avait été abandonné par ses parents et recueilli par un soldat qui l'avait initié aux armes, ce qui lui avait permis de devenir plus fort. Il était alors devenu riche à la mort de son père adoptif, lui léguant toute sa fortune durement gagnée à la guerre.

Benjamin m'était apparu comme un être doux et généreux, se souciant des autres et surtout de mon bien-être. A chaque fois, il voulait réaliser mes souhaits et dès que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je savais que je pouvais l'obtenir sous peu. Il était à l'écoute de mes moindres désirs, essayant par tous les moyens de me rendre heureuse. J'étais fascinée par son charisme et sa gentillesse même si parfois je le voyais piquer des colères sur ses servants. Face à moi, il tentait toujours de se contenir afin de ne pas m'effrayer et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

A partir de cette nuit-là, je sus que je tomberais vite amoureuse. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le troisième soir, nous expérimentions encore une fois les plaisirs de la chair avec la position de la levrette. Après plusieurs pénétrations, il me retourna et me montra un objet qu'il avait importé de contrées lointaines. C'était long et en bois. Cela ressemblait à un phallus. Il m'expliqua qu'on pouvait le considérer comme un objet sexuel. Sous mon air incrédule, il m'en fit la démonstration.

Il l'introduisit alors dans ma féminité, le faisant lentement aller et venir. D'abord surprise par l'intrusion, cet objet me procura très vite un plaisir immense qui m'emmena au bord du précipice.

Le quatrième, cinquième et sixième soir, il s'évertua à m'apprendre à l'aimer. Or, ce fut facile puisque je sentais déjà les sentiments s'insinuer au plus profond de mon cœur.

Le septième et le huitième soir, nous commençâmes les préparatifs du mariage.

Ce soir-là, nous étions le neuvième et dernier soir.

Nous étions confortablement installés sur un amas de coussins. Lui, me lisant un livre et moi, suspendue à ses lèvres. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles.

- Il relate dans cet extrait les confidences d'une femme, m'expliqua-t-il tournant la tête vers moi.

Il sourit puis commença à lire ce passage qui me donna des frissons.

"Il caresse mon dos, mon ventre et mon côté,  
Il me baise les joues, puis il me suce les lèvres,  
Il m'embrasse, m'étreint et me fait rouler sur le lit,

Je suis entre ses mains comme un corps sans vie.

Chaque partie de ma personne reçoit tour à tour ses mordillements,

Et il me couvre de baisers de flamme.

Lorsqu'il me voit excitée, il vient vite à moi,

Il ouvre mes cuisses, il embrasse mon bas-ventre,

Il me met son membre dans la main, afin que je le fasse frapper à ma porte

Et qu'il arrive dans mon vagin. "

Trois petits coups discrets, nous sortirent de notre bulle de luxure. Un garde entra précipitamment, dans la chambre, les yeux fous. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui comme un seul homme.

- Mon Seigneur… désolé… mais… haleta-t-il.

- Calme-toi et parle, dit Benjamin.

- Des barbares ont réussi à entrer dans le royaume de Perse. L'empereur demande à ce que tous les hommes soient mobilisés immédiatement pour parer à l'attaque, conta-t-il.

- Très bien. Regroupe tous les chevaliers, archers et soldats que tu trouves. Je vous rejoins, ordonna Benjamin.

Le garde sortit et Benjamin se tourna vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible, m'assura-t-il.

- Et si… commençai-je mais il me coupa d'un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- N'y pense pas.

Il allait partir et peut-être ne plus revenir. Cette constatation me fit mal au cœur, étrangement. J'aurais voulu dire tellement de choses à ce moment-là mais la seule phrase que je sortis fut :

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Ta chevelure de couleur miel est un pur délice pour mes pauvres yeux, répondit-il honnêtement.

Il me laissa ainsi, et partit… à la mort. Je tombai au sol et me glissai jusqu'au lit. Je m'y allongeai posant ma main sur mon bras replié. Alors c'était cela, l'amour ? Le vide et le manque que l'on ressent lorsque que l'autre n'est pas près de soi. La vitesse à laquelle j'étais tombée sous le charme de cet homme était impressionnante. Je souris.

- Je t'aime, susurrai-je dans la solitude.

Je l'attendrai mais, au fond, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait entendue.


	10. Réchauffement climatique

**Sex Toys Party Contest**

**Titre : Réchauffement Climatique**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Quarante-huit jours que je suis coincée dans cette station météo en plein milieu de ce désert de glace et de terre stérile. J'avais accepté ce job pour avoir le temps d'écrire et de faire le vide.

Je viens de mettre fin à une liaison qui a bien trop duré, lorsqu'une amie m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'homme avec qui j'envisageais mon avenir. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir éclairée. Durant plusieurs années, trois pour être précise, il me trompait avec ma soi-disant meilleure amie, cette traite qui m'a planté un couteau dans le dos, et en plein cœur. Bref, je suis bien heureuse d'être loin, oui très loin, de tout cela.

Je suis sur l'île d'Ellesmere dans le nord du Canada, où parfois je vois passer quelques caribous, les inouïes eux restent à l'écart de toute civilisation pour préserver la leur. Je me promène parfois emportant avec moi boussole et fusil, je m'aventure rarement trop loin, par peur de me perdre ou d'être prise dans une soudaine tempête de neige comme il y en a déjà eues depuis mon arrivée. Mais également en suivant les conseils qui m'ont été donnés, sur la rudesse des lieux, et la faune pouvant croiser mon chemin, j'ai repéré quelques traces de loups, pas encore celles d'ours polaires, mais il doit bien y en avoir.

Le climat n'est pas aussi glacial que je l'ai toujours imaginé. La neige fond doucement en ce début juin. Il fait presque quinze degrés, il y a beaucoup d'humidité mais la réverbération du soleil réchauffe bien.

J'ai de la chance d'être ici à cette période de l'année, où les journées sont continuelles. De ce fait, je n'ai pas encore assisté aux aurores boréales mais je suis certaine d'en voir une avant d'avoir terminé cette mission. Celle-ci prendra fin à la mi-octobre période où la nuit sera quasi constante et la température oscillera très largement aux alentours des moins quarante degrés.

La station Euréka est au bord de l'océan où passent parfois des baleines majestueusement immenses et gracieuses. Je suis en quelques sortes presque privilégiée de pouvoir les observer.

Effectivement, tout n'était pas totalement sombre dans mon malheur. J'avais réuni mes affaires et pris le premier avion pour me présenter à ce poste qui était pour moi un nouveau départ.

Même si parfois cet isolement me pèse, il n'est rien à côté du manque de mon bagage le plus important, celui où j'avais placé mon jouet de compagnie. Il a dû rester dans l'hydravion qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici avec les vivres.

Du coup, je dois encore patienter vingt-quatre heures avant de voir apparaître un visage humain m'apporter le ravitaillement et la commande que j'ai passée par le net -seul lien avec le reste du monde- dans l'éventualité où mon précieux bagage referait jamais surface. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la commande arrivera jusqu'à destination, car je ne tiendrai jamais un mois de plus sans ces petits jouets.

Je me caresse mais cela ne me remplit pas. J'ai besoin de sentir un attribut masculin -ou une chose s'en approchant- pour mes plaisirs solitaires qui comblent mon emploi du temps peu chargé. C'est en quelque sorte une façon pour moi de me mettre en condition pour trouver plus facilement l'inspiration et noircir les pages de mon nouveau livre.

Au moins avec un vibromasseur, on n'a pas à essuyer d'échec sentimental. On a besoin de se sentir femme, et d'avoir des désirs à assouvir. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, on peut les réutiliser à souhait sans passer pour une perverse, et j'aime être aux commandes de mon plaisir.

Mon travail est très bien payé, je l'admets, peu contraignant mais totalement coupé du monde, même si j'ai des communications deux fois par semaine avec le Québec l'un pour les relevés que j'effectue. Le second est pour contrôler ma santé mentale. Je me fais peu à peu à ce mode de vie, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil les premiers jours vu que la nuit était inexistante.

J'avoue que parfois il m'arrive de fantasmer sur la voix d'un de mes interlocuteurs. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais je suis tombée sous le charme de son timbre mélodieux et rocailleux à la fois.

Je me place souvent en petite tenue devant le poste de communication rien que pour voir mon corps se pâmer en l'entendant. Je sais que ça peut paraître risible mais c'est ainsi, cet homme me fait un effet bœuf.

Alors quand j'aurai de quoi l'imaginer me faire l'amour aidée de mes jouets coquins, je serai au paradis. Est-ce réciproque : apprécie-t-il autant ces conversations que moi ? Fantasme-t-il aussi lorsque je suis au bout du fil ? Oserai-je lui poser toutes ces questions ? Nos conversations s'allongent au fil des semaines, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Est-ce un signe ?

J'occulte les parties vitrées pour avoir un semblant d'obscurité et me laisse bercer dans les bras de Morphée. Ici pas d'étoile dans le ciel, mais des rêves mêlés d'instants torrides avec ce bel adonis qui se prénomme Edward. Je l'imagine grand, fin, musclé comme il faut mais pas trop, les cheveux en bataille, une barbe naissante et pour éviter la morsure du froid, des yeux ardents de désir.

Je me laisse porter par mon imagination débordante tout en caressant mes pointes durcies. Ma peau frissonne de bien être. Je serre les cuisses pour me soulager un peu, avant de glisser une de mes mains sur mon bouton de plaisir. Imaginer que c'est le propriétaire de cette voix décuple mon désir. J'insère un doigt en moi mais cela ne me suffit pas. Maudit bagage égaré ! Je poursuis mes caresses et les va-et-vient en moi m'emportent à la jouissance. Je finis par m'endormir, le corps recouvert de sueur mais apaisé et l'esprit plus léger.

A mon réveil, je me rends compte que j'ai dormi bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai dû. Je peste de ne pas avoir programmé le réveil avant de m'endormir. Maintenant je dois me presser. J'appuie sur le bouton de la cafetière avant de filer sous la douche. Je me sèche rapidement et me dirige vers l'armoire pour m'habiller sans même me rendre compte que je ne suis pas seule. Je deviens écarlate en réalisant la tenue dans laquelle je suis. J'attrape à la hâte de quoi recouvrir mon corps.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. J'ai cru que vous étiez partie faire les relevés.

- Une minute je vous prie. Laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller et je suis à vous, lui répondis-je les neurones en ébullitions.

Cette voix, c'est celle de mon correspondant. Que fait-il ici ? Il est bien mieux que je ne l'ai imaginé. Que va-t-il penser de moi ?

- Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressé.

Super ! Au moins, j'aurai le temps de lui présenter mes excuses, ou au mieux me faire pardonner. Je souris toute seule devant le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ajuste mon chemisier, enfile un gilet que je boutonne jusqu'à mon nombril. J'ajoute une touche rapide de maquillage. Pour une fois que j'ai de la compagnie, et pas des moindre ! Un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet, une bonne inspiration et je suis parée pour lui faire face dans une tenue plus conventionnelle.

- Vous désirez un café ?

- Oui volontiers, je m'excuse d'être entré sans y avoir été invité.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai oublié de programmer le réveil hier soir et du coup, j'étais un peu en retard ce matin

- J'en garderai un bon souvenir. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme répond à ce poste et j'avoue être agréablement surpris en vous rencontrant. Vous n'avez rien à voir avec les candidats habituels et la station est bien tenue.

- Merci, vous êtes Edward, c'est avec vous que je communique depuis mon arrivée, à la station ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, et vous êtes mademoiselle Swan, je suis enchanté de mettre enfin un visage sur votre voix.

Je me mets à rougir, comme à mon habitude, et m'éclaircis la voix avant de lui répondre.

- Oui Bella si cela ne vous pose pas de problème, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir.

- Va pour Bella, cela vous sied à ravir.

Je renverse du café à côté des tasses, tant il me fait de l'effet. Il a à peu près mon âge, peut-être un an ou deux de plus. Mes pensées lubriques n'en finissent pas de défiler dans ma tête. Il s'approche et prend de l'absorbant pour m'aider à éponger le liquide rependu sur la table. Nos mains se frôlent. Il m'électrise jusqu'aux racines des de cheveux. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes émotions. Je ne veux pas passer pour une fille légère.

Troublée, je reste sans rien dire. Il me fixe du regard. Il semble être dans le même état de moi. Si la radio n'avait pas retenti, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se serait passé. Je décroche. Mon cœur bat rapidement dans ma poitrine.

- Allo ? Comment ? Oui, un instant, je vous le passe.

Je tends le casque à Edward. Nos mains entrent de nouveau en contact. Je dois m'éloigner pour ne pas tout gâcher. J'ai besoin de ce job et je n'ai absolument pas envie de retourner vivre chez mon père ou d'aller déranger ma mère. J'enfile donc mon manteau et mes boots, et me dirige vers l'hydravion. Peu de temps après, il me rejoint. Je lui demande s'il y a un coli pour moi, autre que le ravitaillement.

- Oui et j'ai même un de vos bagages. Il a été quelque peu endommagé, j'espère qu'il ne vous manque rien à l'intérieur.

- Oh super ! J'avais presque fini par en faire le deuil mais c'est très bien qu'il soit réapparu. Ainsi, j'aurai un peu plus de changes.

- Je vais devoir repartir plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je comptais rester un ou deux jours afin de faire quelques réglages et relevés spécifiques mais le devoir m'appelle.

- Je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir de la compagnie.

- Ce n'est que partie remise.

Nous terminons de décharger puis nous rangeons les vivres et mes affaires personnelles. Il reprend une tasse de café, fait quelques relevés qu'il reporte sur son ordinateur.

- Vous écrivez, me demande-t-il en voyant mes notes et ratures.

Il ramasse un des brouillons qui n'a pas rejoint la corbeille de recyclage.

- Oui. Du moins, j'essaie. C'est pour cela que j'ai sauté sur ce job.

- C'est une bonne raison évidemment. Je dois vous laisser.

Je m'approche pour le saluer. Il attrape ma main et rapproche mon corps du sien. Il dépose une bise sur chacune de mes joues. C'est doux, sensuel. Sentir la proximité de son corps éveille en moi un millier de choses. Heureusement pour moi, mon colis est bien arrivé.

Je le suis du regard, espérant qu'il se retourne et me fasse un signe, mais rien. Je rentre, attends que l'appareil soit loin avant d'ouvrir mon sac -enfin retrouvé- et le coli. Je déballe le tout et nettoie mes jouets pour qu'ils soient prêts à être utilisés.

Je passe mes doigts sur ma joue à l'endroit où ses lèvres se sont posées. Je ferme les yeux et le vois, je le sens me toucher. J'ai déjà trop chaud. Je m'effeuille et m'empare de mon vibromasseur. Je le mets en vitesse réduite pour attiser mon désir. Je fais rouler un de mes tétons entre mes doigts, tandis que mon autre main se promène entre mes jambes. Elle exerce de larges cercles à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis arrive à mon sexe palpitant.

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai trop attendu pour me sentir prise. Même si ce n'est pas un partenaire réel, au moins je vais pouvoir décharger tout ce que mon corps à besoin d'expulser. J'augmente la vitesse de vibration, tout comme la cadence des va-et-vient en moi. C'est si bon que mon corps vibre au rythme de ma jouissance. Épuisée et comblée, je m'octroie une petite sieste en plein milieu de la journée.

Dans mon sommeil, je rêve qu'Edward est revenu et me trouve là, offerte. Il me rejoint sur ma couche, se glisse entre mes cuisses et utilise mon vibromasseur pour réveiller mon désir. Sa langue lape mon sexe, humide à souhait de la jouissance passée et de la nouvelle vague de plaisir qu'il me procure. J'écarte encore plus mes cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès. J'aime ce qu'il me fait et ne veux pas que cela cesse.

- Oh oui ! Encore ! crié-je longuement.

Malheureusement pour moi, je m'éveille et réalise que ce n'était pas réel, que le vibromasseur s'est enclenché lorsque j'ai dû me retourner dans mon sommeil.

Je prends une bonne douche et me place devant mon écran. Sans discontinuer durant des heures, j'écris, efface et poursuis un nombre de pages que je lis, relis et améliore. J'ai enfin un visage à mettre sur mes personnages principaux. Mes journées sont rythmées entre les relevés d'informations météorologiques et les plaisirs solitaires. J'utilise tour à tour le contenu de ma livraison : un œuf vibrant, un nouveau vibromasseur, quelques bougies relaxantes dont la cire se transforme en huile de massage, des lubrifiants et des gels chauffants. J'ai bien l'intention de prendre le temps de bien tester ces produits pour mon bien-être, tout en découvrant de nouvelles sensations en musclant mon périnée grâce aux boules de Geisha.

Je me promène au bord de l'océan, fixant l'horizon en espérant le retour de l'hydravion avec Edward aux commandes. Déjà trois semaines sont passées depuis notre première rencontre. Nous avons pris le temps de communiquer un peu plus en dehors des communications professionnelles. J'aime entendre sa voix. Souvent, je me caresse en l'écoutant. J'ai pris pour habitude de placer l'œuf vibrant en moi avant qu'il m'appelle.

A plusieurs reprises, j'ai laissé échapper quelques gémissements que je n'avais pu étouffer. Je me demande si je lui procure autant de bien qu'il m'en fait ou s'il se touche ?

Un jour, lors d'une conversation un peu plus poussée, il m'a demandé dans quelle tenue je me trouvais en lui parlant, et nous avons vite dévié sur un jeu sensuel et érotique. Il m'a ensuite demandé d'aller chercher mon sex-toy. J'ai rougi en réalisant qu'il avait évidement inspecté le contenu de mon bagage égaré. Je me suis rappelée qu'il avait fait allusion au fait qu'il devait sans doute manquer des affaires à l'intérieur.

Mais ce trouble n'a duré qu'un bref instant. Je me suis prêtée aux désirs de celui qui me fait vibrer à distance. Je me suis enduis les seins de gel, tout comme mon antre. J'ai titillé mon clitoris du bout de mon compagnon à pile, au rythme qu'Edward me le demandait. J'ai joui si fort qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se laisser submerger par le plaisir.

- Edward quand viens-tu me rendre visite ?

- Bientôt. Je devrais avoir quelques jours en fin de semaine. Comme je dois passer à la station pour le ravitaillement, je resterai sans doute un petit peu. Enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenants ?

- Oh non pas du tout. Pourrais-tu me rapporter quelques petites choses ?

- Oui bien sûr. Fais-moi la liste de ce dont tu as besoin, je me ferai un plaisir de te les apporter.

- Merci, et à très vite alors.

- Bonne nuit Bella, fais de beaux rêves.

- Je rêve éveillée pour tout dire.

Je me remets à écrire. Nos rencontres téléphoniques me donnent un panel d'inspiration. Je suis bien, mon livre arrive presque à sa fin et une suite germe déjà dans ma tête. En rentrant au pays, j'aurais de quoi combler l'éditeur qui mise sur moi.

Je dresse une liste d'aliments et de fournitures que j'expédie par mail à Edward. Il me répond qu'il se chargera de tout trouver pour sa future venue.

J'ai aménagé la partie privée en un cocon douillet et cuisiné le saumon que j'ai attrapé la veille. Je remercie mon grand père de m'avoir enseigné son savoir sur la pêche. Ça me change des conserves et des produits séchés ou congelés se trouvant dans la réserve.

Tout est quasiment prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à me doucher et enfiler des dessous en satin et en dentelle. Je n'ai pas emporté avec moi de robes, donc j'enfile un jean et une chemise bleue.

La fin de la journée approche et toujours pas de nouvelles de mon visiteur. Je consulte mes mails pour voir s'il y a eu un changement de programme, mais rien. Ma boîte mail est vide, je commence à me lasser d'attendre.

Je coupe la cuisson de mon plat pour que le repas ne soit pas brûlé, et je finis par m'assoupir sur le divan. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, des bougies parfumées sont allumées et des fleurs sont sur la table basse du coin repos où je me trouve. Un air de Sinatra passe en fond sonore. Est-ce que je rêve ?

Je me relève, réajuste mon chemisier et remets un peu d'ordre dans mon indomptable chevelure, puis je vais à la rencontre de mon visiteur. Je trouve un mot sur la table basse près des fleurs.

_Vas__ dans ta chambre et passe la tenue que je t'ai apportée._

Je m'exécute. Sur ma couche, une robe bleu roi au décolleté indécent m'attend. Je l'enfile. Elle me va comme un gant, mettant en avant mes courbes. Je dois ôter mon soutien-gorge qui ne convient plus à cette somptueuse tenue. Je me regarde dans le reflet du miroir de la salle de bain, mes yeux brillent. Je remonte ma crinière en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches tomber en cascade dans mon cou et sur mes épaules. Je remets une touche de parfum et retourne à la recherche de mon chevalier servant.

Sur la table de la salle à manger, des bougies sont allumées. Une bouteille de vodka en glace et un mot m'attendent.

_Assieds-toi et mets __sur tes yeux le bandeau qui est sur ton assiette__, ne triche pas. Tu vas aimer, __j'en__ suis __sûr__._

Ce petit jeu m'excite beaucoup. Je suis donc à la lettre tout ce qu'il me demande. Mon attente n'est plus très longue. _N__ew York New York_ résonne un léger ton au-dessus. Sa main se pose sur la mienne, ce qui fait naître un frisson de bien-être en moi. Il m'invite à danser sur cette musique féérique. Mon corps entre en contact avec le sien. Son touché a toujours le même pouvoir sur moi et son parfum m'envoûte. Je me laisse guider par mon cavalier.

Ses lèvres parsèment des myriades de baisers allant de mon épaule à mon oreille. Je gémis de plaisir, ma respiration est haletante. Une boule au bas se forme dans mon ventre. J'ai envie de plus mais je me laisse guider par ses caresses veloutées. Je veux entendre sa voix divine, goûter à sa bouche mais il préfère poursuivre la découverte de mon corps du bout de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. Mon corps est conquis. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi tant que cet échange reste aussi sensuel et passionné.

La musique touche à son terme. Il m'entraîne dans la chambre, fait glisser le tissu qui recouvre mes épaules, laissant ma poitrine dénudée. Mes pointes gorgées de désir se redressent.

Il m'assoit sur le bord du lit, se glisse à genou entre mes jambes. Il lèche mes tétons qui pointent. Il dessine mes auréoles du bout de sa langue, puis il les suçote et les mordille, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Mon corps est tel un volcan en fusion, prêt à exploser sous ses caresses. Mon sexe palpite lorsque le sien le frôle. Les légères pressions que son anatomie parfaite exerce sur moi déclenchent des mouvements de bassin, l'invitant à venir explorer cette zone encore inexplorée.

Le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés décuple ma libido. J'ai soif de son corps, de sa bouche et de son sexe qu'il me refuse pour le moment. Un léger résonnement qui m'est familier me fait sourire. Il relève le bas de ma robe et frotte mon jouet sur mon tanga en dentelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être totalement humide. Il finit par faire glisser ce tissu totalement inondé et procède à des caresses buccales sur mon point sensible. Avec le vibromasseur, il s'amuse à me faire jouir si fort que je le supplie de me prendre. Il remplace le jouet par ses doigts, mon vagin se contracte autour d'eux.

Je lui demande de m'autoriser à lui donner à mon tour du plaisir. Sans rien dire, il rompt le contact. Le bruissement sourd de ses vêtements touchant le sol me rassure. Il me remonte un peu plus sur le lit et se place près de moi. Je veux retirer le bandeau pour jouir de la vision de son corps mais il me demande de le garder sur les yeux.

C'est donc ainsi que je découvre son corps musclé : mes lèvres courant sur sa peau. Je remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et peux enfin y goûter. Elles sont douces, sa bouche s'ouvre et nos langues s'enroulent pour une valse de sensations. Le manque d'air nous oblige à rompre ce baiser pour mieux le reprendre. Mes mains poursuivent leur exploration, allant de sa crinière cuivrée à l'orée de sa toison. Je m'amuse à le faire gémir. Sentir son grain de peau s'hérisser me plaît.

Je quitte sa bouche pour me diriger plus au sud et plus je me rapproche de ma destination, plus son souffle est court. Je frôle son sexe tendu du bout de mes doigts comme pour en dessiner le contour, puis je cajole ses bourses. Je sens sa verge tressaillir à l'approche de ma langue. Je commence par lécher son gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Je le suçote, le mordille comme il l'a fait avec mes pointes quelques instants plus tôt, puis je glisse mes lèvres sur toute sa longueur. Je vais et je viens, engouffrant son membre dans ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Quelques prémices de sa jouissance s'échappent, je m'en délecte. Ses mains sont enfouies dans mes cheveux, accompagnant le rythme auquel je le prends en moi. Son bassin se relève pour que je le prenne plus profondément encore.

Il décharge sa semence dans ma bouche. Elle est épaisse, son goût est agréable. Puis il me ramène à ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé. Il se goûte sur ma langue, tout comme je m'étais goûtée sur la sienne. J'aime ça et visiblement lui aussi. Il me fait basculer sur le dos sans rompre notre étreinte.

De ses genoux, il écarte mes jambes et se positionne à mon entrée. Il défait le nœud du masque. Je ne vois pas très bien du fait d'avoir été plongée dans l'obscurité. Il place un préservatif sur son membre gorgé de désir. Il sourit, m'embrasse encore et me demande l'autorisation de me faire sienne. Je relève mon bassin pour m'offrir à lui et l'invite en moi. Il me pénètre lentement, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence.

Mes séances de rééducation n'ont pas été vaines. Je me contracte autour de son sexe, ses va-et-vient en moi m'approchent un peu plus de l'extase. Je suis bien, ses coups sont de plus en plus forts, cognant jusqu'au fond de moi. Ses bourses claquent sur mes fesses. Je le fais basculer pour à mon tour le chevaucher en m'empalant sur son membre jusqu'à la garde. Il place ses mains sous mes fesses pour aider mes allées et venues sur son pic. Il appuie sur mon clitoris pour augmenter ma jouissance. Jouissance que nous atteignons à l'unisson. Mon corps tremble sous l'effet de bien-être qu'il me procure.

Ce soir-là, nous n'avons pas dîné, bien trop occupés à tuer le temps autrement. Épuisés, nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre. Je n'avais nullement envie de rompre le contact de sa peau. Jamais, je n'ai connu de telles sensations avec un homme et je crois que s'il le me le demande, je pourrais me passer de mes jouets tant qu'il le souhaitera, à moins de jouer ensemble avec.

Mais je ne sais rien de lui, tout comme lui de moi. Peu importe, il sait comment me faire jouir et remplace mes jouets le temps de son passage. Nous apprenons un peu à nous connaître durant les mois qui suivent. Ses visites sont plus fréquentes et toujours aussi intenses.

J'ai un pincement au cœur, lorsque ma mission touche à sa fin. Il m'a proposé de venir m'installer chez lui, j'accepte car je ne conçois pas de vivre sans lui. Mais il me faut rentrer pour rencontrer mon éditeur. C'est un réel crève-cœur que de devoir mettre une distance si importante entre lui et moi, même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Une fois ma livraison effectuée et les demandes formulées, je reprends aussi sec l'avion pour retrouver l'homme qui m'a redonné l'inspiration.

C'est le cœur palpitant de bonheur, que je le retrouve à la sortie de l'avion. Il m'attend sur le tarmac, un de ses passe-droits en tant que pilote. Il attrape mon bagage et m'entraîne jusqu'au hangar où se trouve l'hydravion. Nous retournons à la station qui est vide depuis une semaine, avant de rentrer chez lui, enfin chez nous comme il lui plaît de me l'entendre dire.

Il est certain qu'avec des hommes comme lui, la calotte glaciaire a du souci à se faire car il est le plus chaud des hommes du Grand Nord que je connaisse. J'ai toujours mes petits jouets, dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et il nous arrive de nous en servir parfois pour mettre du piment dans nos ébats amoureux.


	11. The Great Wild Lesson

**Sex Toys Party Contest**

**Titre : The Great Wild Lesson**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :

damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, après des semaines et des semaines de recherches, je trouve enfin un lieu qui pourrait en mettre plein la vue à mon rédacteur en chef, Mr Johnson James.

Etant journaliste depuis peu, mon boss ne peut pas me supporter. Je ne suis ni blonde, ni à forte poitrine, donc peu intéressante pour lui. C'est un enfoiré et surtout un gros pervers.

Il y a quelques semaines, James m'a demandé d'écrire un article sur le BDSM. Etant donné qu'il y a de plus en plus d'adeptes, je me dois de dévoiler à la ville cet univers. Je ne connais pas du tout ce milieu, mais le découvrir me permettrait un jour de faire mes propres articles.

Une source, contactée quelques semaines plus tôt, m'a envoyé un mail avec l'adresse d'un lieu secret pratiquant ce genre d'activités.

Assise à mon bureau, j'ouvre le mail de Miss B pour pouvoir récupérer l'adresse.

_De: Miss B 11.52 pm (8.06 hour ago) _

_A: Bella Swan_

_Objet : …_

_Melle Swan,_

_Voici l'adresse. Avant toute chose, supprimer ce mail une fois lu. Et bien sûr nous ne nous connaissons pas._

_Bon courage._

_L'Antre Masquée_

_1552 Monroe Avenue_

_34952 Miami_

Je recopie l'adresse sur un post-it avant de supprimer le mail.

Une fois chez moi, je me prépare pour être présentable et surtout dans le ton de la soirée.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai acheté une robe bleue clair fendue à la cuisse droite et des talons noirs vertigineux afin de paraitre plus grande et plus mince. Je me suis également maquillée pour être plus jolie. Je pense qu'ainsi, on ne pensera pas que je suis journaliste.

Le taxi me dépose juste devant le club vers vingt-deux heures et ce n'est pas sans appréhension que je pose les pieds sur le trottoir.

La façade est blanche et les lettres rouges qui s'illuminent dévoilent le nom « L'antre Masquée ». Honnêtement, je m'attendais à trouver un endroit beaucoup plus glauque mais pour le moment rien n'est anormal.

Á la porte, un vigile me demande ma carte d'identité et après vérification, me laisse entrer dans une sorte de hall. Une hôtesse m'accueille et me demande de signer un accord de confidentialité avant de m'inviter à entrer. Je murmure un merci et pénètre enfin dans cet antre du plaisir.

J'avance doucement, laissant mes yeux s'habituer aux lumières tamisées, aux tissus rouges gaufrés recouvrant les murs, aux menottes posées sur les tables, aux étagères remplies d'accessoires coquins assez particuliers, aux hommes nus, alanguis sur des sofas noirs et entourés de volutes de fumées de gros cigares. L'odeur est intense, un mélange d'encens, de tabac et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi indescriptible qui me met mal à l'aise. Mon nez ne respire que la luxure, la sensualité et l'interdit! Celui d'être ici et de humer l'odeur du péché et de la dépravation.

Des pétales de roses noires jonchent le sol, créant un passage vers un couloir. Ce dernier est dissimulé par de longs rideaux sombres dont la couleur est impossible à déterminer. La pièce est plongée dans une quasi-obscurité, seulesles lumières tamisées et quelques bougies me permettent de voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Je continue d'avancer et vais m'installer vers un grand sofa en cuir à la forme géométrique complexe.

Au fond, de petites banquettes sont éclairées par des chandelles, des centaines de chandelles qui illuminent une forme de croix en bois. Une femme en est d'ailleurs prisonnière**, **bâillonnée par une espèce de muselière pour chien.

Les boissons sont originales, toutes ont une appellation différente de chez nous. Des noms osés et peu communs aux langages des mortels. La musique, quant à elle, est intense et provoque des frissons sur ma peau. Je me sens en confiance et mon corps se détend au fur et à mesure. Je finis par commander un cocktail, un _Post-Orgasme_ _Brûlant_, une boisson plutôt alcoolisée mais tellement délicieuse.

Les hommes sont apparemment bien bâtis et tous épilés ici, les corpsbrillants par la diffusion de la lumière. Je remarque alors leurs regards affamés, semblant prêts à tuer leurs proies afin d'assouvir leurs besoins primaires. Malheureusement, on ne peut admirer leurs visages car ils sont tous masqués. Mais je pense qu'à cet instant précis, leur visages importent peu, en tout cas pour les quelques femmes présentes ce soir.

Je n'ai guère le temps d'admirer l'étagère d'accessoires que déjà un serveur m'apporte une autre boisson.

_-__**Je n'ai rien commandé**__. _Dis-je surprise.

-_**Cadeau de la maison.**_ Dit-il déposant mon verre.

Contrairement aux invités, les serveurs sont habillés, ils portent tous une chemise et un pantalon. Je pense que c'est pour les différencier afin de ne pas les prendre pour les autres. Mais de toute manière avec leurs uniformes et le peu de lumière, on les remarques à peine. Ils sont comme transparents, laissant place aux autres et aux plaisirs de ces dames.

Je sirote ma nouvelle boisson et admire les hommes en pleine force de l'âge. Adossée complètement au sofa, je ferme les yeux un instant**,** appréciant la musique. Les toxines de la sensualité, de l'amour, du fantasme, du sexe et de l'odeur masculine à flot me font complétement tourner la tête. Je me sens étourdie comme si j'avais fumé un gros joint.

Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Tournant mon visage, je vois un homme musclé et bien bâti me tendre sa main. Hésitante, je lui donne la mienne et me laisse faire. Il me lève et part en direction du fameux couloir sombre. Va-t-il me tuer? Ou m'enfermer? Je le suis tout de même à travers la piè marche en suivant le tracé des pétales au sol, comme s'il s'agissait d'un parcours de jeu, peut-être est-ce le cas? Arrivée devant le rideau, l'homme en question me demande si je suis toujours d'accord. D'un hochement de tête j'accepte d'entrer dans ce monde inconnu.

Il écarte alors doucement les pans du rideau. Curieuse**,** j'approche mon visage et là, mes yeux s'agrandissent face au choc de cette pièce.

Le couloir est rouge sang. Des torchent éclairent nos pas dans ce suis l'homme dans les méandres du mystère. De chaque côté, les massives portes en bois sont closes. Cela m'intrigue, est-ce des chambres pour rapportssexuels? Ou des lieux secrets?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que je me retrouve dans un hall. Je regarde l'homme**,** intriguée.

-_**Tu dois te déshabiller**_. Lâche-t-il soudain.

_**-Pourquoi?**_ Dis-je stupéfaite.

-_**Ne t'inquiète pas**__**,**__** tes affaires te seront restituées à la fin, mais si tu en veux plus, il faut être nue.**_

_Merde! Heureusement que je suis épilée! _

Me déshabillant doucement, je constate que l'homme me mate sans honte.

Une fois totalement nue**,** je cache mes parties intimes avec mes mains. L'homme sourit avant de continuer son chemin. Je le suis docilement, que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Il marche doucement, traversant encore ce long couloir et s'arrête face à une porte en bois, semblable aux autres.

Il frappe et ouvrela porte. Il parle alors à une autre personne avant de me faire signe d'entrer. Voyant que je reste figée, il me pousse légèrement à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte**,** me laissant seule dans la pénombre. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce. J'entends une respiration.

En tout cas, ils semblent avoir des problèmes d'électricité ici. La lumière n'est pourvue que par des torches accrochées aux murs. A croire que nous étions revenus au temps du Moyen Age.

Je reste toujours là, debout, cherchant à savoir où je me trouve. Je distingue tout de même une croix semblable à celle vue précédemment dans le salon. Je n'irais pas dessus, ce genre de pratique n'est pas pour moi.

Une ombre commence à s'approcher de moi. Je recule instinctivement contre la porte en bois derrière moi.

-_**N'aie pas peur ma jolie.**_ Me dit-il en me prenant la main. Il m'attire vers le centre de la chambre.

L'homme en question est masqué. Je peux dire en tout cas qu'il a un beau visage même si je ne vois pas ses yeux. L'homme masqué porte un pantalon en cuir pour seul vêtement. Son torse est magnifique, parfaitement musclé et je suis tentée de passer ma langue sur ses tablettes. Son pantalon moule parfaitement bien le bas de son corps et je peux deviner qu'il a un assez gros sexe. Il m'attire à lui, me caresse le visage et m'allonge doucement sur un lit au centre de la pièce.

-_**Que viens-tu faire ici?**_ Me demande l'homme masqué.

-_**Je ne comprends pas, qui êtes-vous?**_ Demandai-je**,** incertaine.

-_**Tu es dans mon club, alors c'est à toi de me le dire. Veux-tu une démo de ce que l'on fait ici?**_

-_**Oui **_soufflai-je.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait ici !

-_**Très bien. As-tu déjà fait ça?**_

-_**Non!**_ Répondis-je.

J'espère que je n'aurai pas mal. Je dois savoir pourquoi ce lieu est si secret.

-_**Es-tu prête? Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu dois repousser tes limites et bien sûr n'oublie pas que je commande. Ton plaisir est mon objectif ma jolie.**_ Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il défaitle bouton de son pantalon en cuir et le tire lentement vers le bas**,** ses yeux rivés aux miens. Il se penche vers moi et saisit chacune de mes chevilles. Il écarte d'un geste rapide mes cuisses et se positionne sur le lit entre celles-ci. Il plane au-dessus de moi tel un prédateur. Je me tortille sous lui, ayant besoin de sentir son membre.

Il me donne une petite tape sur la cuisse droite pour me calmer. Il se penche et commence à embrasser doucement mes cuisses ouvertes. Je le sens remonter doucement jusqu'à mon mont vénus. Il n'allait pas me faire ça, si ? Il se rapproche de plus en plus, je sens sa respiration sur mon pubis, signe qu'il va me prendre comme ça.

-**Non** soufflai-je, pitié non!

-**Chuuutt ! Laisse-toi faire ou je t'attache,** dit-il juste avant de refermer sa bouche sur mon pubis. Il lèche doucement mes parties intimes, embrasant chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger. Ses mains me maintiennent en place, ne me laissant guère le choix.

Il continue ainsi, léchant et mordillant mon pubis de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Au moment où je crois défaillir, il écarte sa bouche et pousse un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir plus encore. Il me baise de son majeur tout en suçant mon clitoris tel un bonbon au miel. Ne pouvant bouger, mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux, l'attirant encore plus contre ma chatte terriblement mouillée pour cet inconnu. Je sens une boule bizarre enfler de plus en plus au niveau de mon bas ventre, comme si un volcan en éruption allait exploser en moi. Sa bouche mordille mon clitoris, sa langue tourne autour de celui-ci. Il alterne entre sa langue et ses dents, c'est divin, terriblement bon. Son doigt trace un tunnel dans ma chatte, me faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Je n'ai jamais crié autant avant. Tout à coup, sans trop comprendre, mes yeux voient des étoileset la boule éclate en moi, me faisant hurler un "oui" majestueux.

Allongée et en sueur, j'essaye de me remettre de mes émotions, mais mon homme masqué ne me laisse pas de répit. Il m'enchaîne au lit avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

- _**Connais-tu les accessoires ma jolie?**_ Me demande mon homme masqué.

- _**Oui.**_ Chuchotai-je encore essoufflée par mes ébats.

_Je viens d'avoir un orgasme, non ? Mon dieu je n'ai jamais eu ça de ma vie, je ne suis pas vierge loin de là mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance aux niveaux de mes partenaires! _

Je l'entends rouvrir une porte. Tournant la tête, je vois une sorte d'armoire en bois, semblable aux portes. Il en sort plusieurs objetsdont un fouet.

L'observant, je constate qu'il tient des boules sombres et une télécommande dans ses mains.

- _**Alors ma belle, on va jouer un peu toi et moi. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre sauf quand je te donnerais un orgasme. A chaque orgasme tu devras crier "Maître" .Compris? **_

- _**Oui Maître**_.

L'homme masqué ou plutôt le Maître affiche un sourire érotique**. **Un sourire tellement magnifique que je n'ai qu'une envie: l'embrasser.

Il suce, face à moi, les deux boulespuis les met une par une dans sa bouche. Il fait quoi au juste? Une fois sucées, il se penche sur moi et me lubrifie le sexe afin de les y insérer. Je comprends maintenant qu'il va me faire jouir grâce à elles.

Il les enfonce une à une. La sensation qu'elles produisent me fait haleter, c'est divin ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui et le prendre.

Allongée, à sa merci et brûlante de désir, je vois Mr Masque se lever du lit et récupérer un fouet beige. Son manche est en bois très clair, des motifs y sont sculptés mais je n'arrive pas à voir de quoi il s'agit.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Mr Masque s'approche de moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Sa langue s'immisce entre mes lèvres afin de caresser la mienne et d'y commencer une danse sensuelle. Nos langues tournoient ensemble, ce qui me fait gémir de plaisir. Dieu, ce qu'il embrasse bien. Je n'ai guère le temps d'approfondir notre baiser qu'il y met fin.

- _**Ma jolie, je vais te donner un orgasme avec ça.**_ Me dit-il en me montrant le fouet.

Troublée, je le regarde.

- _**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire du bien. Fais-moi confiance.**_

Que pouvais-je dire ? Non ? Je suis attachée dans un lit avec un inconnu qui possède un fouet. Je hoche la tête et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut, je suis là pour ça!

Mr Masque s'éloigne de moi et appu**i**e sur une touche de la télécommande. De petites vibrations commencent à naître en moi. Les boules se mettent enaction. J'arque légèrement le dos face à cette sensation inconnue. Les vibrations deviennent plus intenseset inconsciemment je bouge le bassin afin d'apaiser le feu en moi.

Soudain, je sens un coup de fouet sur mon clitoris. Je crie face au choc du plaisir. Mr Masque me fouette en plein clitoris, je hurle, c'est si bon, je mouille tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être une fontaine. A chaque coup de fouet, je le supplie et plus il fouette, plus je mouille, ça en devient insupportable. Lorsqu'il augmente les vibrations et me fouette en plein milieu de la chatte, c'est le point de non-retour. Chaque cellules de mon corps se contractent,je n'en peux plus, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est trop! Je veux jouir et hurler mon désir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je supplie le Maître pour avoir un orgasme, me libérer du feu ardent qui brûle en moi.

- _**Pitié!**_ Hurlai-je. Stopppp.

- _**Je veux t'entendre crier Maître, compris?**_

- _**Oouii !**_ Dis-je sans penser à autre chose qu'à la boule qui se forme de plus en plus.

Et c'est là, à ce moment précis, lorsqu'il augmente la puissance des vibrations, que mon orgasme se déclenche**, **destructeur tel un tsunami ou un raz de marée. Je hurle tellement fort le motMaître que ma voix se casse et que mon souffle se coupe face à ce putain d'orgasme incroyable.

Je suis vraiment bien, mon corps se détend comme si j'étais restée trois heures dans un bain chaud.

Descendant petit à petit de cet incroyable orgasme, je vois Mr Masque s'asseoir et détacher les menottes de meschevilles puis de mes poignets.

- _**Merci.**_ Soufflai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _**Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma jolie.**_

Allongée et repue, je ferme les yeux un instant et sens un drap me recouvrir. Je suis tellement bien. Mes yeux clos, je pars dans les bras de Morphée. Je n'y crois pas, je viens de coucher avec un inconnu. J'espère que cette fois-ci mon article sera publié.

En me réveillant, je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis toujours là, dans cette chambre. Mon homme Masqué n'est plus là! Où est-il ?

Je ne peux réfléchir davantage car un homme entre dans la chambre. Je resserre instinctivement les draps de soie autour de moi. C'est l'homme qui m'a ramené ici. Il pose toutes mes affaires sur un sofa.

- **Mademoiselle, voici vos affaires. Je vous attends derrière la porte pour vous raccompagner, **dit-il avant de sortir et de me laisser seule.

Silencieusement, je prends une à une mes affaires et me rhabille me demandantsi un jour je pourrais revenir ici et surtout si je pourrais le revoir lui.


	12. Obscène

**SEX TOYS PARTY CONTEST **

Titre :** Obscène**

Rating :** SuperMégaHyper M**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins diaboliques.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

**« La vraie vie est obscène »**

**Vincent Cespedes, écrivain et philosophe français**

**engagé sur la question du féminisme.**

* * *

**Obscène**** : Du latin **_**Ob**_** - Sur le devant **_**scenus**_** – de la scène.**

* * *

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Ses iris percent mon corps. Ils me passent au crible, lacèrent ma dignité.

« Bella. »

Son sourire trahit son appréciation, il hume presque de plaisir.

« Quel âge tu as, Bella ? »

« J'ai dix-huit ans. »

J'en ai vingt, en vérité, mais me savoir plus jeune les excite. Mon petit air coupable leur laisse penser que j'ai peut-être moins, que je ne suis peut-être pas encore majeure, et ça leur fout d'autant plus la trique.

Jeune, nubile, et innocente.

Ça me rapporte un bon petit paquet de fric.

« C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, Bella ? »

Je hoche la tête.

Ça fait deux ans que je hoche la tête.

Il y a eu un moment où c'était vrai. Il y a eu une première fois, et puis il y a eu toutes les autres, les suivantes, des tentatives désespérées d'oublier.

Plus de queues pour satisfaire l'Unique.

Plus d'orgasmes pour attiser l'Amour.

« Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe ? »

Je baisse les yeux, j'évite son regard. J'attends la question qu'il brûle de poser.

« Tu as déjà fait l'amour ? Ou tu es vierge ? »

Ses yeux masquent mal son appétence. Ça pétille, ça brille, ça pue l'anticipation.

Je hoche misérablement la tête.

Je ne suis pas vierge. Je le sais, il le sait, et tout le milieu le sait.

Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour exciter le sale con qui se branlera sur moi.

Il soupire, abruti par le désir. Une main sur la table, l'autre dans son froc.

« Comment une fille aussi belle que toi peut être encore vierge, hein chérie ? Tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? »

Je secoue la tête. C'est mieux si je n'ai pas de petit-ami. Pour eux, Edward n'est qu'un partenaire, une bite, celle qui me prendra leur place.

« Comment ça se fait ? Un joli petit chaton comme toi ! Tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? »

Je hausse les épaules, détourne le regard.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, connard ?

« Emmet ! Viens par-là ! »

Il hurle, son toutou rapplique. Il doit faire le double de ma taille, il est monstrueux. Pas moche, mais monstrueux. Ses yeux glissent sur moi, il sourit, blasé. Il en a vu des tonnes, déjà. Il les a baisées, il leur a giclé dessus, et puis il est passé à la suivante.

« On caste Bella, aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides », lui explique-t-il.

« Elle est minuscule. »

« Elle est vierge ! »

Ses mots suintent le vice, ses traits transpirent l'obscénité.

« Ok poupée, c'est l'heure de te déshabiller. Emmet va t'aider, d'accord ? »

Je hoche piteusement la tête.

Emmet prend ma main et m'aide à me lever. Il caresse mes bras, puis mes cuisses. Ses grosses mains m'empoignent et m'écartent.

L'autre se lève à son tour, caméra en mains. L'oculaire vicieux de son Nikon me capture pour toujours.

« Détend-toi. »

Emmet sourit. Il me retourne, remonte ma jupe plissée, me penche en avant. Il tapote mes fesses.

« C'est joli ça », commente son ami.

Emmet se lèche les lèvres. Il attrapa les extrémités de ma culotte et les joint pour en faire un string, qu'il tire suffisamment haut pour que le tissu se fonde à mes replis.

Le rire gras du cameraman me rappelle celui d'Edward.

Doucement, il baisse enfin ma culotte, et je les entends siffler aussitôt que ma chatte leur apparait.

« Ecarte. »

La culotte sur les genoux, la pudeur oubliée, ils me scrutent sous tous les angles. Emmet écarte mes fesses, et glisse ses doigts contre ma peau.

« Putain je la sens mouiller d'ici ! », grogne le caméraman.

Je suis aussi sèche qu'un désert.

Emmet me retourne, appuie sur mon clitoris.

« Elles sont belles à poil, hein ? », discute l'autre.

Emmet acquiesce. Comme tout le monde, il les aime épilées et nues, tout juste nubiles.

Le caméraman grogne, positionne l'appareil sur la petite table, puis s'approche de nous.

Face à la caméra, la jupe remontée jusqu'à ma taille, je n'ai plus d'alternative.

« Montre-nous tes seins, chérie. »

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il enfile grossièrement sa langue au fond de ma bouche. Ses mains se calquent sans ambages sur mes seins.

Il hume contre mes lèvres, sourit.

Il caresse mon ventre, puis passe derrière moi.

Les bretelles de mon top tombent sous ses doigts, mon sous-vêtement aussi, et je suis véritablement nue.

Ses mains m'empaument.

Il est derrière moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Ses hanches oscillent contre mes reins.

« Edward n'avait pas menti…Tu es chaude comme la braise poupée. »

Il l'évoque et je frissonne. Ses doigts jouent avec mes seins.

« Oui, tu aimes ça, hein ? Quelle vilaine coquine tu fais, hein ? Hein Emmet, elle aime ça la petite salope ? »

Il me mort l'oreille, pendant qu'Emmet remplace ses doigts par sa langue.

L'œil de la caméra me scrute, je ne vois qu'elle, je ne le supporte plus.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Regarde ça, comme elle prend son pied ! Tu parles d'une petite vierge, c'est une petite pute qu'il nous a amenée ! Regarde la caméra, mon cœur, elle ne va pas te manger ! »

Ça dure une éternité.

Qu'est-ce qui va suivre ?

Je vais me mettre à genou, en sucer un, puis me mettre à quatre pattes pendant qu'il me prend. Il faudra que je grimace, que je pleure, que je proteste. Les internautes adorent voire les petites vierges pleurer parce qu'elles ne veulent pas, parce qu'elles ont trop mal. Ils s'avilissent à plaisir à nous voir maîtrisées, rabaissées par un connard qui nous promet que _ça va aller, calme-toi, détend-toi, ça ira mieux, tu verras, tu vas aimer ça_.

* * *

« Ne baisse pas les yeux, je veux voir tes yeux. »

L'un tient mon visage en place, l'autre se meut entre mes lèvres.

« Relaxe ta gorge, prend le jusqu'au fond. »

Les cuisses d'Emmet se contractent de plus en plus fort. J'ai la sensation d'étouffer. Il va et il vient et je ne respire plus, ma salive m'inonde, il butte, re-butte, butte encore et je veux juste cracher je veux leur cracher à la gueule.

Il tape encore dans ma gorge, et la porte vole contre le mur dans un fracas.

Il rugit. « Putain ! Tu la touches pas ! » Son poing s'écrase sur sa joue – « Y a que moi qui la touche » – sur son nez – « toi t'es un connard, tu la touches pas ! » - sur tout ce qu'il peut atteindre.

Edward traverse la pièce et empoigne le plus vieux. Emmet a cessé ses mouvements, je m'essuie maladroitement la bouche, et me couvre rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Son poing cogne sa mâchoire à plusieurs reprises la caméra roule à leurs pieds, intacte. « Putain de merde, tu la touches pas ! Tu piges ? Tu la touches pas ! »

Emmet continue de se toucher, m'appréciant du coin de l'œil.

« Casse-toi connard ! Emmet aussi, tu dégages. »

Il tire violemment sur ses cheveux, balance son pied dans la porte et la clos du même coup. Il s'approche de moi et j'évite son regard, je ne veux pas me trahir.

Il s'accroupit. Ses yeux sont cernés, son front creusé d'inquiétude.

« Ca va Bella ? »

Sa voix est douce. Je hoche la tête.

Son doigt délicat ramène mon menton vers lui et me force à croiser ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé, ils n'auraient pas dû. C'était pas ça, le plan. »

J'acquiesce. « Ça va. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein ? C'est moi qui prends les rênes, il n'y aura que toi et moi, comme d'habitude. »

J'acquiesce, j'acquiesce, les yeux vides et le cœur battant, et pour la première fois je me sens sale, dégueulasse, à gerber. Je sens sa manière de me regarder, par habitude, par gentillesse. Je vois ses yeux verts, brillants de fureur et d'inquiétude, presque menaçants, pleins de dangers.

Pour la première fois, je ne sais plus si je suis sa nana ou son gagne-pain.

Ma voix tremble quand j'ose enfin l'énoncer. « Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas arrêter tout ça ? »

Il soupire. « Bébé, tu sais que c'est pour nous qu'on fait ça, pour notre couple, pour pas se laisser bouffer par la routine comme les autres. Tu sais qu'on prend notre pied comme ça, tu prends toujours ton pied, hein ? »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Je sais pas Edward… »

Sa voix prend un penchant qui ne me plait pas, elle est brute et animale. Ses yeux brillent, furieux, menaçants. Je sais qu'il crève de peur. Un mot de moi et tout s'arrête.

« Comment ça, tu sais pas ? »

Je détourne le regard.

« Je…Je sais pas. C'est plus comme avant. »

Avant, c'était fun et sexy, un peu pervers, un peu vicieux, juste ce qu'il fallait d'obscénité pour nous faire prendre notre pied. « On s'amuse plus à faire ça et…Enfin…Toi et moi, on ne s'amuse plus. »

Il mort sa lèvre, tire sur ses cheveux je sais qu'il crève d'envie d'en griller une. Il s'approche de moi, et sa bouche se colle à mon front, ses mains me plaquent à ses hanches. Son étreinte est brusque et délicieuse, elle est démoniaque et maléfique et j'aime ça. Ses mauvais côtés me fascinent, et j'aime qu'il les laisse apparaître, j'aime qu'il ne se cache pas derrière son image de garçon lisse avec moi.

Sa voix est rauque, cassée à m'en fendre le cœur.

« Tu n'aimes plus ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Je proteste, je voudrais hurler. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse aussi durement que possible, je veux que mes lèvres lui parlent sans dire un mot.

C'est toujours comme ça que ça commence.

Il suffit d'un baiser pour que la machine s'enclenche.

Mon cœur bat fort et ma peau est tiède. Ses yeux me braisent, m'attisent, m'embarrassent. Il me lèvre, m'inhibe, me hanche. Il me branche, me poigne, m'ardeur.

La magie opère.

Plus de porno sale et d'objet malsain, plus de mise en scène ou de scénario. Plus de mensonge. Dès que nos corps prennent le contrôle, tout est vrai. Aucun script, aucune caméra ne peut rendre la vérité de ses lèvres qui lèchent les miennes, de ses doigts qui effleurent ma peau, qui soulèvent salve après salve de frissons sur leur passage, qui déclenchent des tornades dans mes entrailles.

« Putain je t'aime Bella. »

Ses murmures me tordent et m'embrasent.

« Je sais. »

J'attrape ses lèvres, je veux qu'il se taise, je veux qu'il agisse mais il s'en détache à nouveau, et son regard accroche le mien.

« Est-ce que… ? » Sa voix est faible, minuscule, ratatinée. Basse, bourrée de désir aussi. Son octave grave me rend toute chose.

Il ose à peine le dire.

« Est-ce qu'on le fait ? » Il chuchote et, front contre front, m'interdit l'accès à sa bouche.

C'est peut-être l'anticipation, tout ce que je sais qui est sur le point de se passer, qui me pousse à répondre sans même y songer, et mon seul mot se perd dans sa bouche qui fond sur moi et me consume, m'aspire, me dévore.

Il me laisse floue, quitte la pièce, et revient, et dégage tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. La pièce est nue, comme moi. Allongée sur le sofa lugubre, je l'observe autour de moi. Il attrape ma main et me propulse contre lui, calque sa paume dans le creux de mes reins et me cambre contre lui.

C'est comme ça que ça commence.

J'halète, j'attends ses lèvres qu'il me refuse encore. Je sens son souffle et son désir, je sais son envie, je devine la brutalité de ses idées.

Il me captive de ses yeux sombres et j'en oublierais presque ces deux ombres qui entrent dans la pièce.

Le mobilier claque et tonne autour de nous, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux, je me frotte éhontément contre lui et, enfin, une voix lance les hostilités.

Sans jamais quitter mon regard, il se penche doucereusement vers moi, comme un prédateur qui s'apprête à caresser sa proie avant de la bouffer, de la dévorer, de la digérer.

Il mordille mes lèvres d'abord je me presse un peu plus contre lui.

L'attente m'enivre.

Ça déraille comme un train – brusque et inattendu. Sa langue dans ma bouche m'aspire, ses doigts entre mes cuisses m'attisent.

Il attaque le creux de mon cou, ma mâchoire, mes lèvres pendant que sa main s'adonne à mon sexe.

Je m'abandonne entre ses yeux.

Peu importe le comment. Qu'il m'expose sur une table, sur une couche ou à quatre pattes, qu'il m'écarte pour ses yeux ou pour le reste du monde, qu'il m'offre à la caméra ses yeux, ses mains, sa peau, ses lèvres, sa personne toute entière me rend vicieuse, salope, prête à tout pour susciter du sexe.

Dans ces moments-là, quand ses yeux ne me lâchent pas alors qu'il me dévore, quand ses lèvres me susurrent des paroles abjectes de vulgarités, je me sens plus perverse que jamais. J'ai envie qu'il me regarde, que tout le monde me regarde, je veux qu'on nous voit, qu'on nous décèle, qu'on nous envie.

« Doucement », il murmure. Il rentre lentement dans ma bouche, et en ressort aussitôt. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je sais qu'il adore ça – contempler sa queue entrer et sortir de ma bouche, mes pupilles scotchées aux siennes.

Le moment où je suis mignonne, et le moment où je ne le suis plus.

Son regard se trouble, ses hanches prennent le contrôle, je sais ce qu'il aime. Il aime déflorer mon innocence, il aime dévoiler mon côté sombre.

J'aime qu'il le fasse aussi.

Ses hanches s'impriment dans ma gorge plus violemment maintenant. Leur rythme erratique, leur pression grandissante – je n'arrive plus à suivre. Je me retire, je lui offre une pause.

Je lèche, tout doucement. Comme une glace délicieuse qui coulerait sur les côtés. J'aspire un peu, je suçote, je le mange. Et je sais qu'à nos prochaines vacances, lorsqu'il me verra choyer une glace à l'italienne, il pensera à ce moment intense. A tous ceux qui ont précédé, et à tous ceux qui suivront. Toutes ces pipes qu'il adore et que j'adore qu'il réclame, tout ce pouvoir qui repose sur mes lèvres. Le voir frétiller d'impatience, trembler de plaisir, perdre la tête jusqu'à la délivrance – c'est ça que j'aime.

J'entends un homme grogner grossièrement derrière nous, et il me retire abruptement, attrape ma main, m'entraîne sur le canapé terne et s'y jette dans un froissement de tissu. Nos doigts s'entrelacent, et je m'assois doucement sur lui, je lèche mes lèvres, je souris.

Je ne sais plus si je jouis de plaisir ou si je jouis de l'image qu'il me renvoie.

Je ne sais plus si mon plaisir est physique, si ce sont ses mains qui caressent mes bras et mes cuisses, ses lèvres qui embrassent ma peau, qui tirent, lèchent, sucent, martèlent et mordent, ses doigts qui poussent et pétrissent et je ne sais pas ou peut-être mon plaisir devient-il plus vicelard.

Peut-être que ce sont ses yeux, qui me font jouir.

Il butte en moi et c'est délicieux, fou, imprévisible et inestimable, vibrant d'intensité et presque détestable de bonheur, mais il y a aussi ses yeux.

L'image qu'il me renvoie de moi-même.

Comme une déesse, virginale et intouchée, louable, innocente, sacrée. Comme un bijou, cher et imparfait, chéri, porté, luxueux. Comme une œuvre d'art, incomprise et douce et rugueuse et convoquant tant de choses à la fois.

Je me vois à travers lui, et je suis mille fois plus belle à travers ses yeux d'artiste.

Sous son pinceau ou sous ses reins, sous son appareil photo ou sous ses hanches, il me sublime.

« Prend là à l'envers », suggère un des hommes.

Je sens les membres d'Edward se crisper – ses mains se referment plus durement sur moi, ses dents claquent, et ses hanches se clouent aux miennes.

Ils veulent me voir, tous. Devant la caméra et derrière, ils veulent le voir me prendre, ils veulent me fantasmer comme si c'était eux.

Lui ne le supporte pas. Sa possessivité lui interdit d'aimer me regarder avec un autre, mais ça l'excite de savoir que d'autres me voient, d'autres me veulent, mais seul lui me possède. Il leur montre, il leur impose notre symbiose.

Il m'aide à me retourner.

Immédiatement, ses mains se collent à mes seins, et sa queue est entre mes cuisses, tout contre moi, comme une partie de moi. Ça me fait rire.

Son visage creuse et embrasse mon cou, ses mains me palment, mes hanchent se meuvent.

« Oui, vas-y, baise-là. »

Eux aussi prennent leur pied à nous regarder, et j'aime ça. Leurs yeux inquisiteurs et obscènes crèvent de prendre sa place, et il le sait.

Il grogne. « Laisse-moi le faire… »

Je me bascule d'avant en arrière ou bien de bas en haut, je ne sais plus trop, c'est brouillon et flou et chancelant. Le plaisir m'étourdit.

« Bébé, steuplait, laisse-moi le faire… »

« Non. » Ma réponse est faible et je sais que je finirai par dire oui.

« S'il te plait… Je vais y aller doucement…. »

« Tu dis toujours ça », je remarque, le souffle court.

« Et tu dis toujours non », s'amuse-t-il, et il mord mon oreille, « et tu finis par hurler de plaisir. »

« Non. » Ma voix est rauque et glacée et je ne la reconnais même plus.

« S'il te plait poupée, laisse-moi le faire… »

Il maintient mes hanches et laisse les siennes faire le boulot. Il me baise fort et vite et je vois les deux hommes en face de moi aveuglés par le désir.

« Putain Bella, dis oui ! », grogne le caméraman.

Je souris, galvanisée.

Edward redouble d'ardeur.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois et son bras attrape mes deux jambes et les ramène contre ma poitrine.

C'est la position qu'il préfère.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable.

Sanglée sous sa poigne, les cuisses jointes et relevées, je suis nue, offerte, dévoilée. Je ne peux plus rien cacher.

« Détend-toi poupée », il chuchote.

Son autre main le guide, et il pousse plus bas.

Ça tire, et je résiste. Je sais qu'il déteste ça, je sais que ça le frustre. Je sais qu'en vérité, il aime ça plus que tout. Il aime croire qu'il me persuade, qu'il me convainc, qu'il change la donne. Il aime croire qu'il me module à son envie. Qu'il me fait céder.

« Laisse-moi rentrer Bella, laisse-moi faire, relaxe-toi. »

Je me demande s'il se relaxerait, si je lui proposais une sodomie devant deux de ses amis et une caméra.

Je déglutis, je grimace, il pousse. C'est toujours comme ça au début. Tout doucement. Juste un peu. Juste le bout. C'est laborieux, difficile, un peu douloureux.

« Ça va ? ». Sa voix est douce et brute, je sais qu'il prend son pied.

J'acquiesce. « Juste… Va doucement, d'accord ? »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Il embrasse mon épaule, s'amuse avec mes seins, et s'enfonce gentiment.

Des tonnes de sensations contradictoires s'affrontent en moi. Je me sens salopée et adorée, pute et déesse. Ça fait mal mais c'est bon, il est attentif et passionné.

On ne vous dit jamais que ça vous plaira, la sodomie. C'est quelque chose qui fait mal, on nous hurle que ça déchire de l'intérieur, que c'est féroce, qu'il n'y a que lui qui y trouve son compte. Tout le porno du monde simule, les filles pleurent après, et avant aussi, et même pendant, elles crient que ça fait mal et qu'elles ne veulent pas.

On nous conditionne pour refuser, on nous effraie, on nous fait dire non.

Si j'aime, qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi ?

Edward accélère, s'enfonce, décélère, s'inquiète, varie ses rythmes.

Et je suis contrariée. Ce n'est pas agréable. Il y a un grand vide en moi. Il est en moi, ses mains sont partout sur moi, mais il n'y a qu'un endroit où je le voudrais. Au plus il s'enfonce en moi, au plus mon sexe le réclame. Ça vomit d'excitation, je me sens presque ouverte, suppliante, désespérée.

« Jasper », appelle Edward.

Il lâche mes jambes qui tombent de part et d'autre de lui, et le manque soudain d'appui me surprend et je tombe un peu plus sur lui. Jasper vient et s'en va, mes hanches sont secouées de spasmes sporadiques. Ma tête est renversée et ma gorge est sèche, ma bouche ouverte cherche à happer un peu d'air.

Je gémis doucement sous sa torture langoureuse.

Et ça arrive.

Il le pose sur mon clitoris et je ne reconnais plus le grognement rauque et empreint de désir qui s'échappe de ma bouche.

L'expérience prend une toute autre tournure. Je nous vois comme si j'étais en dehors de nos corps.

Les vibrations secouent mes membres, agitent mon cœur et mes muscles qui se contractent d'eux-mêmes. Mes reins bougent, mes cuisses tremblent et j'essaie de les écarter le plus possible et ça me fait mal mais je les écarte encore plus, j'ai presque peur qu'elles cassent.

« Putain Bella » - son souffle dans ma nuque me terrasse, et sa main joue avec les vibrations, les propage, les emmène et les enfouit exactement où je les veux puis s'en amuse, les ramène en dehors, juste là où ça rend dingue et j'ai l'impression que ma tête butte contre un mur, qu'il me baise jusqu'à me défoncer le crâne, qu'il me secoue dans tous les sens. Je n'entends plus mes cris ni son souffle ni les craquements de ses hanches, je n'entends plus personne autour, je suis seule au monde, noyée dans un océan de plaisirs interdits.

« Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais ça bébé. » Sa voix est féroce et fantasmatique. Sa voix est enjôleuse et charismatique. Sa voix est pornographique.

Mais quel genre de fille peut vraiment aimer ça ? Quel genre de fille peut jouir comme ça ?

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent et je perds toute capacité. Je subis, je ressens, j'adore, je le mors, je me meurs.

Il me prend.

Je le crève.

Je le draine.

Je le sens.

Il m'exsangue.

Il m'existe.

Il m'exaspère.

Il m'ongle.

Je le griffe.

Je le supplique.

Il me doigt.

Il me doux.

Il me fort.

Il me vite.

Il me nuque.

Il m'enfonce.

Je me bas.

Il me débat.

Il me fesse.

Je l'insulte.

Je l'illusion.

Je l'endure.

Je l'entoure.

Il me dur.

Il m'halète.

Je le soulève.

Il me crie.

Je le râle.

Il me courbe.

Je me cambre.

Il me soulève.

Il m'envole.

Il m'enivre.

Je l'écrase.

Il se coule.

Il m'exhibe.

Il m'entoure.

Je l'enroule.

Il me touche.

Je le glisse.

Je le chair.

Je le baise.

Il me veut.

Je le dévore.

Il divague.

Il m'ondoie.

Il m'embrasse.

Je l'enlace.

Allongée sur lui, à nouveau seuls et amoureux, pudiques et tourmentés, je caresse son torse.

J'hésite.

« Je voudrais qu'on arrête », je lui avoue timidement.

Ses yeux se voilent, il dépose un baiser sur mon front, et ressert notre étreinte.

« C'était la dernière fois. »

Il me ment.

Je le crois.


	13. On recommence ou pas

**Sex Toy Party Contest !**

Titre :** On recommence... ou pas **

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

Il a recommencé !

Vous vous demandez peut être de qui je parle. Et bien de Démétri, mon cinglé et

sexy patron.

Car oui ! Je l'avoue je trouve mon patron canon, j'aime son regard bleu azur et ses cheveux blonds, sa taille plus qu'honorable et ses fossettes quand il sourit. Il me rend toute chose même si là ce n'est pas toute chose de bonheur, ah ça non.

Il a vraiment dépassé les limites et pourtant, ce matin, j'étais tellement zen et lui, en une heure, il a réussi à tout fracasser. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui m'a mise dans cet état de rage.

Nous étions lundi et que je venais de passer un super week-end dans un SPA avec deux amies. Alors que je lisais les mails arrivés pendant la nuit d'une de nos succursales en Australie, j'entendis par l'interphone **« Jane venez dans mon bureau immédiatement !» **

Sans me poser de questions, je mis mon ordinateur en pause et obéis immédiatement en me munissant de mon calepin et d'un stylo.

Alors que je rentrai dans le bureau d'un pas énergique, je vis Démétri, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, en train de relire des notes. En entendant le bruit de mes pas, il leva la main et me fit signe de m'installer, sans me regarder.

_Espèce de sale malpoli !_ pensai-je en m'exécutant tout de même.

Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, il releva la tête et me dit **«Vous avez bien un passeport?»**

**«Oui, pourquoi?» **répondis-je, perplexe.

**«Dans deux heures on embarque pour Paris» **fut sa réponse.

**«Comment cela dans deux heures ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Et comment je vais m'arranger avec les rendez-vous que j'ai pris et pour combien de temps?» **

**«Débrouillez vous ! Nous partons pour deux semaines.»** Et après avoir lâché sa bombe il se remit au travail

**«Jane ?»** lança-t-il avant que je ne sorte.

**«Oui?»** dis-je en me retournant.

**«Prenez une ou deux robes de soirée, il y aura des cocktails et je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps à trouver une potiche pour m'accompagner vu que vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire. Je passerai vous chercher dans une heure et demie.» **Il replongea le nez dans ses fiches sans plus prêter attention a moi.

_Quel gougeât prétentieux ! _

Je me retenaisde lui balancer à la figure ses quatre vérités car j'avais besoin de mon job pour payer mon loyer et nourrir Aro, mon monstrueux chat des enfers comme l'appelaient mes amis. Aro était borgne et arborait des couleurs bizarres mais je l'adorais cette bestiole. En pensant à lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je pris l'ascenseur et téléphonai à ma sœur Alice pour qu'elle vienne le nourrir ou mieux, qu'elle le prenne chez elle car mon pauvre amour n'aimait pas la solitude. Elle accepta avec plaisir, une chose de réglée. Restait à aller à mon appartement pour préparer mon sac et Aro.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Démétri était en bas de mon immeuble et klaxonnait comme un forcené pour que je me dépêche. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais sauter par la fenêtre avec mes bagages ? _Espèce de crétin !_ Pensai-je en attendant l'ascenseur.

Une fois arrivée à la voiture, il me laissa me débrouiller pour mettre mes sacs dans le coffre et dès que je fus installée, il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue en marmonnant **« Pas trop tôt ! » **

**« Si j'avais eu plus de temps, j'aurais été plus vite » maugréai-je,** de mauvais humeur moi aussi.

**« Une fois dans l'avion nous travaillerons sur le dossier que l'on présentera car il n'est pas fini »** dit il.

**« A qui la faute ? »** Marmonnai-je. Mais il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendue et continua à parler de notre séjour.

J'appris que nous serions logés dans un grand hôtel proche de la Tour Eiffel et que ce serait dans ce même hôtel qu'auraient lieu toutes les réunions de travail programmées. Il me fit signe d'ouvrir une pochette où se trouvait le planning pour les deux semaines à venir. J'aurai mes dimanche de libres, uniquement. J'allais devoir travailler pour lui sans relâche car c'était un très gros contrat et il ne fallait absolument pas le rater. J'opinai du chef en regardant le programme plus que chargé.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Nous embarquâmes rapidement, en première classe, et bientôt, l'avion décolla pour la France. Dire que je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et que je n'aurais sûrement même pas le temps d'aller faire du shopping sur les Champs- Élysées ! Quel dommage !

Les hôtesses vinrent nous apporter un plateau repas que nous dégustâmes en silence.

_Quelle ambiance de feu ! J'allais m'éclater ! _

J'osai un regard vers lui, son regard bleu était glacial et impassible. Il avait plongé des écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mâchait son poulet avec calme et grâce. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, rêvant de pouvoir un jour y poser les miennes.Même si c'était un enfoiré de première au travail, j'étais sûre qu'il était un très bon coup !Un trou d'air me fit reprendre mes esprits et je terminai ma salade avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Après que l'hôtesse m'eut débarrassé, je m'endormis comme un loir jusqu'à notre arrivée à Paris.

* * *

La chambre était belle et la vue sublime. J'avais envie de me prélasser dans cette énorme baignoire mais il m'avait seulement donné un quart d'heure pour le rejoindre dans le petit salon de l'hôtel. J'eus juste le temps de me rafraîchir un peu, me remaquiller, me recoiffer et opter pour une autre tenue, beaucoup plus confortable, sans pour autant être négligée_. _Il fallait que je reste professionnelle, coûte que coûte.

Mon patron était attablé avec un café au petit salon, plongé dans la lecture d'un journal. Je commandai un thé au citron et le rejoignis. Il me lança un regard rapide et je vis ses yeux s'illuminer durant ces quelques secondes. _C'était quoi son problème ? _Le serveur, un beau brun mat aux yeux plus que noirs déposa la tasse et la théière fumante sur la table avant de repartir non sans m'avoir adressé son plus beau sourire. Je le lui rendis et il manqua de faire tomber son plateau.

**« Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire tourner la tête des serveurs ! »**

Je lui lançai un regard noir.** « Je ne fais tourner la tête de personne ! »**

Il afficha un sourire en coin à damner un Saint et retourna à sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il posa le journal et but son café. Toujours sans rien dire, il sortit de sa mallette un dossier où était inscrit « Paris » sur la couverture et l'ouvrit. Il commença à tout m'expliquer point par point avant que je ne puisse dégainer mon bloc-notes et cela dura deux longues heures. Le beau serveur me ramena un autre thé mais cette fois-ci j'évitai de lui sourire pour ne pas créer d'esclandre auprès de mon patron.

« **Vous avez bien tout compris ? **» J'acquiesçai. « **Bien. Demandez à la réceptionniste de ****vous faire des photocopies des papiers importants et notamment des plannings des réunions ****et des soirées. De cette façon, vous les aurez toujours avec vous. Je vous laisse libre pour aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses personnelles à faire. Mais demain à sept heures précises je veux vous voir dans le salon numéro un pour mettre au point le rendez-vous de demain après-midi. »**

**« Merci, à demain. »** Dis-je tout simplement.

Mais une fois dans l'ascenseur, je sautai de joie comme une gamine à qui on annonçait que Noël était à Pâques ! Je me fis couler un bain illico presto et y plongeai après y avoir ajouté des tas de sels de bain. Je m'y prélasser comme une princesse avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser qu'à une chose : me détendre !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais sur les Champs-Élysées à faire du lèche-vitrine. Alors que je regardais les vêtements d'une boutique et décidai d'acheter un bikini pour profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel, je me dis que je pourrais aussi aller voir ce monument dont tout le monde parlait : La Tour Eiffel. Je m'empressai de sortir le plan de Paris que j'avais eu l'idée de demander à la réception de l'hôtel et notai sur mon calepin le numéro des rames de métro pour partir à l'aventure.

J'arrivai à la Tour sans aucun soucis et pus l'admirer et prendre de nombreuses photos dont une que je postai sur mon Twitter pour faire rager ma sœur. Elle allait me tuer pour ça, c'est sur ! En rentrant en fin d'après-midi à mon hôtel, je passai par le Moulin Rouge et traversai la Place Pigalle. Après avoir pris encore plusieurs photos, je vis un sex-shop dont la devanture était très jolie et très élégante, pas comme certaines boutiques. Celle-ci était garnie de coussins en dentelle, de nuisettes et de très belle lingerie. C'est ainsi que je me laissai tenter et entrai dedans.

Je vis alors une magnifique jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une blouse rentrée dans une jupe crayon à taille haute, style années 40. Elle vint vers moi en souriant et me dit :

**« Bonjour Madame puis-je vous aider ? » **

**« Oui s'il vous plaît je souhaiterai voir votre lingerie. » **

Elle me mena au fond de la boutique et là je vis la lingerie de mes rêves ! Car, oui ! Mon pêché mignon c'est la lingerie fine ! La vendeuse me laissa regarder et j'en profitai pour lui demander si elle vendait aussi des sex-toys _***_car, dans mon empressement à partir, j'avais oublié mon précieux jouet. Il m'aidait à faire tomber la pression et aussi à ne pas sauter sur mon patron. Elle me demanda ce que je recherchais et je lui répondis que je souhaitai un Bunny et un godemiché. Elle me présenta plusieurs modèles et mon choix fut rapidement fait ! Arrivée à la caisse, je pris également des préservatifs, car j'avais l'espoir de rencontrer un homme sexy qui voudrait bien s'amuser avec moi. Une fois le tout payé, je retournai à l'hôtel et croisai Démétri qui, en voyant mes sacs, me sourit et me dit :

**« Alors on a dépensé de l'argent ? Vous avez vite trouvé les magasins ! »**

Mais, en voyant le nom du sac où se trouvaient mes achats coquins, je vis son regard se troubler et je me demandais s'il ne connaissait pas ce magasin. Je décidai de le titiller sur le sujet.

**« Oh vous savez, on trouve vite le moyen de se faire plaisir ! Même en solitaire ! »** Répondis-je. Son sourire s'effaça et je partis vers ma chambre, très fière de mon petit effet.

_Ce séjour devenait plus intéressant que prévu !_ pensais-je.

Le soir même, alors que je me m'apprêtai à commander un repas pour le dîner, on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris, un peu agacée, car ça ne pouvait être que Démétri. Je n'avais rencontré personne d'autre depuis mon arrivée. J'avais raison, bien sûr, mais j'étais assez surprise de le voir vêtu non pas de son fidèle costume mais d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt moulant à souhait, qui révélait toute sa musculature. Alors que je restai scotchée devant ce superbe spectacle, il me dit :

**« Puisque j'ai faim et que je ne veux pas dîner seul je vous invite »**

**« Drôle de façon de lancer une invitation ! »** Lui lançai-je, piquante.

**« Si vous préférez dîner seule, libre à vous » **Il tourna les talons avec une grâce digne d'une star de cinéma.

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, je l'interpellai :

«** J'ai pas refusé ! Attendez moi ! **»

Il s'arrêta et rétorqua sans se retourner : «** Alors dépêchez-vous !** »

J'enfilai mes ballerines, pris une légère veste, mon sac (en n'oubliant pas le passe de ma chambre) et sortis le rejoindre.

A ma grande surprise nous n'allâmes pas au restaurant de l'hôtel. Nous en sortîmes et il se dirigea sans hésiter dans une rue assez peu passante. Il s'arrêta de marcher au bout de dix minutes et alors que je le pensais perdu, il m'annonça qu'on mangerait ici, et que c'était très bon. Il entra dans la brasserie et fut accueilli chaleureusement par le barman.

**« La même table que d'habitude ? »**

«** Évidement chef ! **» Répondit Démétri en riant, à ma grande surprise.

Il s'installa près de la cuisine, à l'abri des regards, grâce au bar. Je devais le fixer d'un air assez perdu car il retrouva son regard sévère et me dit :

«** Quelque chose vous dérange ? Ce n'est pas assez chic pour vous peut-être ? **»

«**Non j'aime beaucoup mais je ne m'attendais à ce que vous connaissiez un endroit comme cela. **» Lançai-je passablement énervée par son attitude mesquine.

Il allait me répondre quand le serveur arriva pour prendre la commande. A mon grand agacement, Démétri choisit pour nous deux et tout cela sans mon avis.

Je le lui fis remarquer et il me demanda simplement si je connaissais des plats français. Vu ma tête béate et stupide il ne put que rire et ajouter :

**« Donc j'ai eu raison ! » **Il sourit de façon assez arrogante et pendant que nous attendions le plat , nous parlâmes du dossier. A un moment, je me rendis compte qu'il avait décroché de notre discussion. J'en cherchais la raison et c'est là que je vis qu'il écoutait simplement la chanson qui passait dans le restaurant avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il me passa par la tête que mon patron était décidément plein de mystère et, quand la chanson fut finie, je lui demandai quel était ce titre qui avait l'air de le toucher particulièrement. Il me scruta et répondit dans un français impeccable : « **Mistral gagnant . » **J'appris que l'auteur de cette chanson était un grand monsieur de la chanson française et qu'il avait fait de nombreux tubes à une certaine époque.

Notre plat arriva et Démétri m'apprit que ce que j'allais manger était une escalope à la crème avec des pâtes.

**« Mangez tant que c'est chaud ! » **M'ordonna-t-il en me servant un verre de vin.

_Mince il avait raison ! Ce plat était délicieux ! _Nous mangeâmes et bûmes avec entrain.

Quand nous eûmes fini nos plats, le patron en personne vint nous rejoindre pour parler, avec une bouteille de champagne.

**«On se voit tellement peu qu'il faut fêter cela. » **

Devant mon regard étonné, il rit avant d'ajouter :

«** Il ne vous a pas dit qui j'étais je suppose... Je suis son frère Félix , ravi de vous rencontrer **»

_Hum, tout le plaisir est pour moi... Pensai-je, heureuse de rencontrer enfin une personne sympathique !_

« **Ravie moi aussi, je suis Jane** » Dis-je en roucoulant presque.

Démétri renifla, quelque peu gêné.

«** Quand vous aurez fini vos **_**salamec**_**, on pourra boire ce champagne et j'espère qu'il sera bon **»

Son frère rit et lui dit** « Mais je t'aime aussi mon chéri ! » **

J'éclatai de rire et lui tendis mon verre, qu'il remplit généreusement. Ce fut le début d'une soirée pleine de surprises car, l'alcool aidant, je me rendis compte que Démétri était un homme très amusant et pas aussi _collé- monté_ que je ne le pensais.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et nous étions passablement ivres lorsque nous retournâmes à l'hôtel. Je m'accrochai au bras de Démétri comme une moule à son rocher, de peur de tomber, ce qui amusait beaucoup mon patron qui, d'humeur gaie se mit à chanter une chanson à propos d'une moule qu'il allait manger et qui appartenait à la jolie Jane. Je ris, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce français qu'il chantonnait en me dévorant du regard. Nos pas nous menèrent à l'hôtel, puis à ma chambre. Il y entra sans que je ne l'y invite, comme d'habitude. Vu mon taux d'alcoolémie, j'y prêtais moins attention et le laissais vaquer dans ma suite. Il se dirigea vers mes sacs de shopping, lesquels contenaient encore les petites choses que j'avais achetées.

**« Hum voilà un joli bikini Mademoiselle. Nous pourrions tester le Jacuzzi de l'hôtel, il est vide à cette heure-ci... »** Suggéra-t-il.

**« Pourquoi pas ? »**

**« Quel empressement ! Chercheriez-vous à me fuir ? »**

**« Pas du tout... Je... »**

Il s'était rapproché de moi très rapidement. Ma respiration se fit courte, mon sang pulsait à tout rompre dans mes veines. Il caressa mon menton du bout des doigts et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Avant de prendre un bain bouillonnant, il faut le mériter ma chère Jane. Quelque chose me dit qu'à cet instant précis vous rêvez de tester ce joli petit lapin rose que vous avez acheté au sex-shop. »**

Je ne pus dire un mot. C'était vrai mais, devais-je l'avouer ? J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Ses yeux pétillèrent et il m'enleva ma veste. Mon corps fut parcouru de milliers de petits frissons, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Ses mains étaient douces, elles caressaient ma peau blanche. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il me faisait languir, je le sentais. L'alcool aidant, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux et caressai sa joue avec mon pouce. Il grogna et me poussa vers le lit, sur lequel je basculai. Il enleva mes chaussures avant de m'effeuiller entièrement.

**« Magnifique »** Murmura-t-il.

Sa langue partit aussitôt à l'assaut de mon corps incandescent, léchant mes seins, mon ventre et mon intimité, brûlante de désir pour lui. Ses caresses buccales étaient parfaites, me faisant soupirer et me tortiller plus que de raison. Je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler, il me dominait entièrement. J'étais si excitée que je n'eus aucun mal à atteindre la jouissance, me laissant complètement aller dans ses bras experts. Alors que je me remettaisde monorgasme, il partit chercher le Bunny et revint en le brandissant victorieusement. Je souris, mutine et excitée par cette vision paradisiaque. Il se déshabilla lentement, m'offrant un strip-tease que jamais je n'oublierai. Sa plastique était telle que je l'imaginai, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il s'approcha de moi et, avide de le toucher enfin, je posai mes mains sur son torse. Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa pour la première fois de la soirée. Je pus me goûter à travers lui et en profitais pour laisser traîner mes mains sur son dos et ses fesses. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche alors que je me déhanchai sous lui afin de lui faire comprendre que je le désirai plus que tout.

**«Patience ma belle, patience. Je dois d'abord tester cette jolie chose sur toi. »**

Je gémis d'impatience et cette fois-ci il rit. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon ventre avant d'entrer en moi. C'était délicieux de le sentir enfin. Il les remplaça vite par le Bunny qui me remplit parfaitement. J'étais bien serrée pour le recevoir et il coulissait en moi de façon très agréable. Les oreilles du lapin vinrent titiller mon clitoris à plusieurs reprises et, bientôt, je sentis les vibrations m'assaillir. Démétri avait mis une vitesse intermédiaire je pouvais le sentir.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, excité par cette situation. Je pouvais sentir son sexe contre ma cuisse et je ne voulais pas le délaisser alors qu'il me faisait du bien depuis tout à l'heure. Je le branlai au même rythme que le lapin allait et venait en moi.

Les prémices de l'orgasme se firent sentir alors qu'il passait la vitesse maximale. Ma respiration était hachurée et Démétri jurait dans sa barbe.

**« Putain Jane c'est tellement bon ! »**

**« Prend-moi Démétri ! »**

Il m'obéit et sortit Bunny de son terrier afin de prendre sa place. Je gémis lourdement et laissai échapper un cri alors qu'il me pénétrait sans aucun préambule. Ses butées étaient tantôt rapides, tantôt lentes, faisant ainsi durer notre rapport.

**« Oh mon Dieu Jane ! Mets toi en levrette ! »** Ordonna-t-il soudainement.

J'obéis sans demander mon reste. Il entra de nouveau en moi et ralluma le Rabbit, resté non loin de nous. Alors que ses poussées se faisaient plus prononcées, il joua avec mon clitoris à l'aide des oreilles du sex-toy. Les sensations étaient exquises et je me mordis férocement la lèvre inférieure. Mon corps ne savait plus où il en était et il finit par exploser, tel une bombe à retardement. Je criai le prénom de mon amant plusieurs fois alors que l'orgasme me frappait et que mon vagin se contractait en spasmes incontrôlables. Il me suivit de près, se déversant en longs jets dans le préservatif. Il s'écroula sur le lit et m'entraîna avec lui, tout contre son corps chaud. Il se retira de moi et m'entoura de ses bras forts.

**« Dors petite Jane, demain sera un autre jour. »**

* * *

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. J'ouvris un œil et le refermai aussitôt. Pourquoi le rideau était-il ouvert ? Alors que j'essayai de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait hier, je sentis le lit remuer et une voix très reconnaissable s'exclamer :

«** Purée j'fous quoi ici ?** »

Tout me revint en mémoire et je répondis de façon assez ironique et toujours sans ouvrir les yeux :

« **On pique-nique !** »

**« Toujours aussi charmante que d'habitude Jane ! »**

Je me décidai à le regarder, prête à le charrier mais je le regrettai aussitôt. Comment m'énerver avec un homme aussi sexy dans mon lit ? Car la vue de Démétri, assis sur le lit, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, le drap lui recouvrant la taille était irrésistible. Je mangerai bien de ce bel homme moi! Encore !

_Au lit ta libido ma fille ! C'est ton patron. Me fustigeai-je._

Je m'assis sur lit, le drap coincé sous les aisselles et lui demandai :

« **On fait quoi maintenant ? **»

«** On s'habille et on va travailler, on en reparlera plus tard** »

Je le regardai mettre ses paroles en pratique et se lever totalement nu et pas complexé pour un sou. Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être et puis je n'allais pas me plaindre du spectacle ! Il passa un caleçon et chercha son jean et son t-shirt qu'il passa en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de partir, il se retourna et me dit :

«** Dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! Oh et j'oubliai... joli tatouage !** » Il me fit un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa sans que je ne puisse rien ajouter.

Après son départ, je sortis du lit et allais prendre une douche avant de m'habiller de ma tenue de parfaite assistante qui ne couchait pas avec son patron. Je rejoignis tout le monde dans la salle de réunion et la journée de travail commença. Le soir même, je m'attendais à avoir des nouvelles de Démétri mais rien ! Il en fut de même les jours suivants. Pourtant, nous nous voyions régulièrement mais il faisait comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé, ce qui me déçut et me fit penser que soit j'avais était nulle, soit j'avais accordé plus d'importance que lui à cette nuit.

Le jour de notre départ (quinze longs jours plus tard durant lesquels mes jouets avaient été très utiles), alors que nous étions dans la salle d'embarquement à attendre notre avion, il vint me trouver et me dit :

«** Jane, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que cette nuit était peut être une erreur **»

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir :

« **J'avais compris ! Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! On va dire que ce qui s'est passé à Paris restera à Paris ! **»

Je partis m'asseoir plus loin mais je fus certaine de l'avoir entendu dire «** Ou pas ! **»


	14. Joyeux anniversaire

**SEX TOYS PARTY CONTEST**

Titre : **Joyeux Anniversaire**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins diaboliques.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

* * *

L'attirance est une chose hasardeuse, et capricieuse. On ne contrôle pas l'attirance qu'on éprouve. Si l'on pouvait, on ferait sûrement un choix plus intelligent on se servirait de notre cœur plutôt que de notre tête.

On ne choisit pas non plus _quand_ ça arrive. La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est que ça finira par arriver, à un moment où à un autre.

J'avais imaginé que ça arrivait plus souvent à certaines personnes qu'à d'autres – comme moi. Je suis à moi seule, le paroxysme de l'héroïne romantique, amoureuse de l'amour comme Roméo l'était avant de rencontrer Juliette. Un cœur d'artichaut.

Mais rien de ce charabia pompeux et hautain que je me plais à servir – entre autres références clichéiques – ne m'avait préparé à Edward Cullen.

J'avais vingt ans, lorsque je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois.

Je trainais avec quelques amies à un concert à ciel ouvert, pieds nus sur l'herbe humide et mal coupée, quand la fille devant nous s'était retournée. C'était la cousine d'Alice. Elle était un peu plus vieille que nous, et bien plus cool. Elle avait discuté quelques minutes avec Alice, pendant que Rose et moi nous déhanchions en hurlant je-ne-sais quelle plainte larmoyante du dernier groupe à la mode.

Finalement, le type qui était avec Lauren s'était retourné pour voir à qui elle parlait.

Grand, mince mais charpenté. Peau à la fois laiteuse _et_ dorée. Bras mille fois colorées, marqués, bourrés d'art et d'encre. Cheveux désordonnés et brillants et bizarres, comme s'ils hésitaient quant à la couleur à adopter – entre bruns et blonds. Le genre de cheveux qu'on a envie d'agripper très fort.

J'ai commis l'erreur de regarder vers le haut quand j'aurais dû regarder vers le bas ou à gauche – ou n'importe où ailleurs – et j'ai aperçu son visage. C'en était fini de moi.

Ecrasée comme une mouche sur l'autoroute de l'amour.

Tout le monde a entendu parler du coup de foudre – ce n'est que du désir. Mais quand le monde tourne plus vite, vous laissant ivre de bonheur et prise de vertiges, c'est de l'amour.

Quand je me souviens de ce moment, je me rappelle comment mon estomac s'est retourné et comment il est tombé au fond de mes chaussettes. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça.

Il m'a à peine vue, mais son visage s'est gravé dans mon esprit.

On a su plus tard que c'était Edward Cullen, et qu'il était en troisième année à Paris IV, et qu'il étudiait les relations internationales.

J'ai contemplé le dos de sa nuque le reste de la soirée.

Le savoir là changeait tout, comme si la nuit était devenue un peu plus magique par sa présence.

* * *

La deuxième fois que j'ai croisé Edward Cullen, c'était un mois plus tard, à l'anniversaire d'Alice.

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder à travers la pièce, chancelante, lorsque je remarquai qu'Angela, une de mes meilleures amies, parlait à Edward près d'un bol de chips.

Non. Des garces inconnues au bataillon, je pouvais gérer, mais _Angela _?

Mon cœur bascula dans un élan mélodramatique qui ne m'était en rien familier, ivre de trahison.

J'avais presque envie de pleurer, et je m'en sentais d'autant plus bête et vraiment, vraiment insignifiante.

Il me fallait un peu d'air frais.

Il n'y avait personne près de la piscine. La musique venant de l'intérieur était à peine audible. Je m'assis et roulai mon jean jusqu'à mes genoux, avant de plonger mes pieds dans l'eau. Elle était froide, et ça faisait du bien j'avais bien envie d'y plonger entièrement, juste pour me rafraichir les idées.

La piscine était éclairée de l'intérieur, et les lumières rendaient l'eau turquoise. Je baladai mes doigts sur la surface de l'eau, me demandant combien de temps il faudrait aux filles pour se rendre compte que j'étais partie.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, m'attendant à retrouver Rose, mais mon regard se planta tout droit dans les prunelles fièrement bleues d'Edward.

« Salut. »

Mon estomac se contracta si fort que je crus que j'allais vomir.

« Salut. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je suis pas bourrée », bougonnai-je.

« C'est…Pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu es là, toute seule… », Hésita-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, « je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien. »

« Oh. » Mon visage se réchauffa. « Oui, je vais bien. »

Son regard me transperça, et j'eus l'effroyable impression qu'il _savait_. « Donc tu n'es pas contrariée. »

« Non. »

« Et tu n'es pas ivre non plus », sourit-il, installant une douce complicité entre nous.

Je ris doucement, mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. « C'est juste que…Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. Il fait bon ici. »

« C'est vrai », consentit-il, en se mettant lentement debout.

Mon cœur se pressa je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

Il me sourit tristement et se dirigea vers la maison, et je dus mobiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retourner et le regarder s'éloigner comme une ado pré-pubère languissante d'amour. Il avait probablement compris mon manège. J'avais beau jouer l'indifférence tant bien que mal, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que j'avais inventé l'art de la subtilité. Il ne lui aurait suffi de ne capter qu'un seul regard pour qu'il se rende compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais.

J'aurais sûrement dû me sentir embarrassée, mais la seule chose que je sentais, c'était mon visage brûlant et les battements affolés de mon cœur – il m'avait parlé.

De son plein gré !

Je ramassai mes chaussures et me levai, ressentant soudainement une incommensurable fatigue. Les effets de l'alcool semblaient avoir disparu, et avec eux mes élans mélos.

La maison s'était considérablement désemplie. Rose me repéra tout de suite et me fit signe, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle me vit, chaussures aux mains.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Sur la terrasse. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais. »

« Oh. Est-ce que tu as vomi ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

« Ew. Non. »

« Bon. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ? », insista-t-elle.

« Tout le monde ne fait que me demander ça ! Je vais bien », promis-je en jetant mes sandales sur le sol noirci pour les remettre.

Les derniers invités disparurent rapidement, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que nous – Alice, Rose, Angela et moi. Nous nous gavâmes de gâteau jusqu'à en être malades, avant de se déshabiller et de piquer une tête dans la piscine. Nous nous éclaboussâmes, et nous discutâmes des hauts et des bas de cette soirée, nous accordant sur le fait que c'était certainement la meilleure de tous les temps.

Je racontai aux filles ma pseudo-conversation avec Edward Cullen et Angela éructa lorsque je mentionnai ma petite crise.

« Il était dans mon cours d'art plastiques ! Et ce n'était même pas comme ça ! », cria-t-elle en dégageant sa tignasse mouillée de son visage. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais le béguin pour lui ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « J'imagine que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment dit à personne… »

La conversation s'effilocha au fil du temps, et nous restâmes à flotter sur l'eau, silencieuses, perdues dans le flot intarissable de nos pensées sous le ciel étoilé.

Fin de l'été, début de l'automne – une légère brise balaya nos corps et nous arracha quelques frissons – ou peut-être était-ce ce sentiment si unique qui m'envahissait.

Il y avait cette anticipation sous-jacente, cette perpétuelle attente, comme si les choses avaient commencé à changer.

Comme si on avait enfin commencé à vivre.

* * *

L'année qui a suivi avait été longue, une farandole de frustrations. Je voyais Edward régulièrement, principalement dans les quelques fêtes auxquelles j'étais invitée. On ne s'était pas reparlés, depuis la piscine. Nos regards se croisaient de temps à autres, pas plus de quelques secondes.

Je regardais son ombre, sa nuque, je devinais ses mots de loin.

Et puis il y a eu cette grande blonde.

Quand j'ai vu qu'il était _en couple_ sur Facebook, mon cœur s'est arrêté, pour ensuite mieux me cogner, fort fort fort jusque dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais cessé de lire et relire les mots, incapable de les comprendre, incapable de les accepter. C'était forcément une blague, non ?

Elle s'appelait Tanya elle était mon exact contraire.

Grande et mince, gracile, douce j'aurais voulu la haïr, je n'y arrivai même pas.

Leur idylle a duré tout l'hiver.

Si je ne le voyais que très peu auparavant, dès lors qu'il était tombé dans ses bras, il était partout.

Partout.

Ça m'était insupportable.

J'étais partagée entre l'incommensurable désir de le voir, et l'état pathétique dans lequel nos rencontres à distance me plongeaient.

Je crevais de voir ses vêtements, ses rires, ses cigarettes, tous ces détails qui alimentaient mes rêveries éveillées. Mais tous les gestes tendres qu'il lui donnait, tous les baisers dans le cou, toutes les fois où il serrait sa taille, où leurs regards complices se croisaient – tous ces moments qu'elle me volait me tuaient.

J'avais l'impression d'être seule au monde.

J'avais l'impression de mourir.

* * *

Je n'ai pas su qu'ils avaient rompus.

Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, non plus. Au bout d'un moment, je m'étais habituée à la douleur. Je savais que si elle était là, il ne serait pas loin, et si jamais j'apercevais ses bras tatoués tenant une cigarette, seul, Tanya ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

* * *

Pour mes vingt-et-un ans, Alice, Rose et Angela s'amusèrent à me kidnapper. Elles débarquèrent un beau matin, me forcèrent à prendre une douche et, aussitôt que j'en étais ressortie, me jetèrent des vêtements à la figure, et m'emmenèrent jusqu'à la voiture, sans aucune autre explication que « c'est une surprise ».

A cet instant précis, en observant la pluie d'été mouiller les vitres de la convertible rouge, j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce que faisait Edward.

Il était probablement au lit, avec sa copine. C'est ce que tout le monde aime faire, quand il pleut.

Alice quitta le périph, et s'engagea sur l'autoroute. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne commentai pas. De toute façon, elles ne lâcheraient rien.

Deux heures plus tard, deux bracelets bleus étaient accrochés à nos poignets, et nous dressions une tente sous le soleil normand.

Je raffolais de cette période – ce moment où l'été balbutiait, où les festivals se multipliaient, où la musique secouait tout mon être.

On était dans le trou du cul du monde, mais la programmation démente me donnait des ailes.

« Bella, c'est l'heure de célébreeeeer », chantonna Alice.

Je rougis. « C'est déjà super d'être ici, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes les filles ! »

« Pardon ? », s'offensa Rose, « Evidemment qu'on va en faire des tonnes ! Aujourd'hui tu as la majorité internationale. Tu peux boire, baiser et conduire n'importe où dans le monde ! Ça se fête ça ! »

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si elle allait soudainement partir à New York, boire tous les cocktails de Manhattan, et coucher avec un vieux trentenaire sexy. N'importe quoi ! Faudrait déjà qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce qu'un foutu rendez-vous ! »

Je baissai les yeux. « On va pas revenir là-dessus… Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Eric. Il est sympa, mais c'est tout. »

Alice se rapprocha de moi, embrassa ma joue et immortalisa le moment d'une photo.

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle croit qu'elle a la science infuse depuis qu'elle a rencontré Ben… ! »

Angéla lui tira la langue, et Rose déposa une grosse glacière entre nous quatre.

Alice applaudit, excitée comme une enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

Autour d'une bière et d'un cupcake, mes meilleures amies me firent les plus belles déclarations d'amour, bien plus émouvantes et vraies que toutes celles que j'avais pu imaginer. Alice me fit déballer la jolie tenue qu'elle avait tenu à m'offrir – et m'obligea à la revêtir sur le champ, et Rose me jeta négligemment un petit cube emballé de papier noir.

Intriguée, je fronçai les sourcils.

« Allez, allez, ouvre ! », exigea Alice, trépignant d'impatience.

Dans le paquet, un petit canard noir et rose me souriait.

Rosalie alluma une cigarette, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et Alice et Angela se mirent à crier, s'appropriant le jouet.

J'étais furieuse, et humiliée. « Sérieusement, Rose ? Un canard ? »

Elle eut le mérite de ne pas se démonter. « Celui-là est un peu particulier, il vibre ! »

Mon visage irradiait de rage, et je me levai, furieuse. « C'est pas parce que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge que je dois être comme toi. Oui, je suis amoureuse du même type depuis des siècles, et il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Il n'en a rien à foutre de ma gueule, et il ne sait même pas que j'existe ! Voilà, je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne ! T'es contente ? »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, ma biche. C'est juste un cadeau, pas une profession de foi qui va te transformer en pute du jour au lendemain ! »

« Et tu trouves que c'est approprié, comme cadeau ? », demandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle me jaugea un instant, les yeux plissés. « Bella, c'est juste un objet. Cache le dans ton armoire, donne-le à ta cousine, ou fous le dans ta culotte. Fais-en ce que tu veux. C'est pas le diable en personne ! C'est qu'un canard vibrant ! Vis un peu, merde ! »

Je secouai la tête, ahurie, ramassai mon sac et mes présents, et grimpai dans la tente, l'œil mauvais. Derrière la toile, je l'entendis m'apostropher. « Il y a déjà les piles, si tu veux l'utiliser pour te calmer ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me glissai dans mon duvet, et rompis tout contact avec le monde extérieur.

* * *

Dans mon mini short, mon tee-shirt à moitié transparent, et mes motardes à clous, je me sentais invincible. Ma prise de bec avec Rose m'était rapidement passée. Je m'étais terrée dans mon silence pendant une longue demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Rose vienne s'excuser de m'avoir blessée.

Une accolade, et nous étions en route pour la scène principale.

La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et déjà, la musique battait son plein. Les batteries pulsaient, des milliers de gens sautaient, criaient, reprenaient en cœur les paroles de leurs chansons favorites.

Cette communion géante me grisait. Perdue dans cette foule, j'étais à la fois quelqu'un et personne, une partie du groupe et un détail de la masse. Ça avait quelque chose de magique.

Deux groupes, trois groupes, quatre groupes – le ciel noir au-dessus de nous était menaçant, et la chaleur oppressante. La foule qui se pressait contre nous commençait à m'étouffer.

« Je vais aller au bar, un peu », hurlai-je dans l'oreille de Rose.

« Juste avant _The xx_ ? T'es folle ou quoi ? C'est ton groupe préféré ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. « J'ai vraiment trop chaud, et j'ai besoin de sortir de la foule un peu. Je les entendrai aussi bien de là-bas ! »

Elle acquiesça. « Ok. Bon, je viens avec toi alors. »

« Non ! », protestai-je, « c'est bon, reste ! T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Et puis, j'ai mon téléphone, si jamais j'ai un problème. »

Elle sourit, et haussa suggestivement les sourcils. « Tu veux juste t'éclipser pour aller tester ton canard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je rougis et levai les yeux au ciel. « A plus tard, Rose ! »

M'extraire de la foule fut bien plus difficile que je ne le pensais. Slalomer entre des hordes de gens prêts à tout pour gagner quelques places, alors que je voulais juste sortir…

Il ne me fallut pas moins d'une heure pour atteindre le bar.

« Une bière, s'il vous plait », demandai-je gentiment au barman. Il me tendit une bouteille avec un grand sourire, récupéra sa monnaie, et j'allais m'asseoir dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin.

Les spots de la scène étaient encore allumés, les techniciens chargeaient le matériel.

J'envoyais un sms à Rose, et savourai tranquillement l'air frais qui caressait mes jambes nues, en sirotant doucement ma boisson.

Soudainement, les spots s'éteignirent, et la foule se leva, en délire. Les premières notes retentirent, et des frissons soulevèrent ma peau.

Je les avais écoutées des millions de fois. J'avais rêvé d'Edward milles fois sous leurs chansons. Et ils étaient là, en vrai, devant moi – et 50 000 autres personnes.

J'avalai ma bière et, mes bras autour de mes genoux, j'humai leurs paroles.

La nuit était chaude, et une brise très légère faisait voleter mes cheveux détachés. L'alcool me montait doucement à la tête, il m'enivrait à la perfection. J'aurais pu mourir en cet instant, et mourir heureuse.

« Bella Swan. »

Il avait annoncé mon nom comme la surprise du chef.

Il posa sa propre bière à côté de ma main, et se laissa tomber à ma droite.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, puis dix.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je l'observai me sourire, ahurie.

« Salut », soufflai-je enfin, comme une idiote.

« Salut », répondit-il, les yeux rieurs.

Son jean et ses converses, le col relevé de son polo, ses fossettes… Je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? », me demanda-t-il enfin.

« J'avais trop chaud dans la foule. »

Il hocha la tête, se concentra sur le groupe. « Ils sont vraiment bon. »

« C'est mon groupe favori. »

Il sourit. « Je savais que t'était une fille cool, Swan ! Mes potes ne me croyaient pas… »

Mon sourire se fana et la réalité me frappa en pleine gueule.

« Ta copine n'est pas avec toi ? »

Il leva vers moi un regard surpris. « Tanya ? On n'est plus ensemble, depuis un moment déjà. »

J'emmagasinai l'information comme je le pouvais. Mon cerveau tournait dans tous les sens, sa proximité m'étourdissait.

« Tu es venu avec tes amis, alors ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée de mon manque flagrant de répartie.

Edward hocha la tête, et alluma une cigarette.

« Quelle coïncidence, quand même, de se retrouver parmi tous ces gens », remarquai-je.

Il vrilla son regard pénétrant sur moi. « Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Angéla m'a dit où te trouver. »

Comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, ses mots capturèrent ma respiration.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et des centaines de questions se bousculèrent au creux de mes lèvres. Je brûlais de les poser, mais la possibilité que la réponse ne me plaise pas freinait mes ardeurs.

« Tu es difficile à cerner, Bella Swan », me confia-t-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Je protestai. « Je ne suis pas difficile à cerner ! »

Il fit une petite moue, et l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser s'empara de moi.

« Tu es une fille énigmatique. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Eric a chouiné tout l'hiver, parce que tu ne voulais pas de lui. »

« Encore cette histoire ?! », éructai-je, « C'est un ami, rien de plus. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. C'est fou ça ! »

« Tout doux, poupée. Tu as bien raison. Eric n'est qu'un pauvre type. »

Je plissai les yeux. « Pourtant, c'est ton ami. »

Il secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

J'attendais qu'il élabore, mais il ne le fit pas.

Mes yeux se concentrèrent sur le groupe, pendant que tous mes sens étaient hypnotisés par le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il me fallut trois autres chansons pour oser reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette, puis accrocha son regard au mien.

« Je te plais, non ? »

Le liquide se coinça dans mes poumons, et je recrachai la bière en toussotant. Immédiatement, sa main chaude tapota mon dos, et une horde de frissons gagna mon corps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? », m'étranglai-je, rouge de honte.

Il haussa les épaules, détendu. « Tu me plais aussi. »

Cette fois, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur la scène, tandis que les miens ne le quittèrent pas une seconde.

Nous restâmes comme ça un long moment.

« Quoi ? », finit-il par dire, désabusé.

« Tu…Tu…Tu peux pas juste débarquer comme ça et me dire ce genre de trucs ! Tu sais depuis quand je craque sur toi ? Depuis – »

Sa voix monta d'une octave, et me coupa en plein élan. « Tu sais depuis quand _je_ craque sur toi ? Depuis la toute première fois, à ce concert débile où Lauren m'avait trainé. »

« Mais…Mais… »

« Je croyais que tu allais sortir avec Eric, alors je n'ai rien dit », avoua-t-il, en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Démunie par ses mots, les épaules affaissées, je ne savais même plus quoi dire.

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe, interdite.

Il ne bougea pas, pendant un long moment.

Et, finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, fugace et arrogant.

* * *

J'avais toujours été persuadée de ne pas être ce genre de filles. Je l'avais souvent reproché à Rose, et même un peu à Angela, quand elle était tombée dans les bras de Ben, vite et fort.

J'avais toujours cru que coucher le premier soir, c'était pour les filles qui se détestaient, celles qui ne se croyaient pas assez bien pour retenir un mec.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé le désir fou et incontrôlable qu'on pouvait ressentir.

« T'es sûre que tu veux qu'on vienne là ? »

Je hochai la tête, en verrouillai mon téléphone. « Elles ne rentreront pas. Viens. »

Je pris sa main et l'entraînai derrière moi, dans notre tente. Mon cœur battait la chamade, tout semblait insensé.

Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, il léchait ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment très belle, Bella. »

Mes yeux s'écrasèrent sur le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard incandescent.

Sa main releva mon menton.

« Hey, regarde-moi. » Ses lèvres étaient si près des miennes que je sentais son souffle sur moi. « J'ai envie de ça depuis le début, poupée. J'ai envie de toi depuis le début. »

Ses yeux sur moi.

Ses lèvres sur moi.

Ses mains sur moi.

Il me rendait dingue.

Insoumise.

Frivole.

Les batteries qui pulsaient au loin se ressentaient jusque dans mon sang bouillonnant.

Ses mains glissèrent autour de ma taille, et il m'attira contre lui, me modela à son corps, attaqua mes lèvres.

« Touche-moi, s'il te plait », chuchotai-je.

Edward n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant de fondre sur ma bouche. Il promena ses doigts à travers mes cheveux emmêlés, pendant que sa langue se battait avec la mienne dans un rythme endiablé.

Il me laissa à peine quelques secondes de répit, et j'en profitai pour respirer puis ses lèvres trouvèrent ma nuque, mon cou, mon buste. La trainée de baisers qu'il traçait me brûlait. J'ouvris la bouche, haletante, mais seul un gémissement imperceptible en sortit, et ma tête se renversa en arrière sous sa pression.

Sa langue s'aventura dans mon décolleté, et je frissonnai de plaisir.

Je me surpris à gémir, incapable de formuler ma supplique. « Edward. »

« Dis-le », chuchota-t-il, doucement

Je fronçai les sourcils, et sa main mutine se glissa entre mes jambes.

« Dis-le Bella », grogna Edward.

« Embrasse mes…Seins. S'il te plait. »

Il sourit contre ma peau et la mordit doucement. Ses doigts agiles défirent les boutons un à un, et ses mains poussèrent le tissus translucide de mes épaules tremblantes.

Ma blouse tomba au sol, et emporta toute inhibition avec elle.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus libres et plus fougueuses cette fois, et j'agrippai durement ses cheveux.

Rapidement, le reste de nos vêtements suivirent, puis nos sous-vêtements. Edward était partout, et pourtant jamais où je le voulais. J'avais envie de prolonger les sensations inédites qu'il provoquait, mais je voulais aussi passer directement à ce que l'on attendait tous les deux.

Sa langue passa sur mon sein, et je me cambrai instantanément.

J'en voulais plus.

Maintenant.

Allongé sur moi, il était glorieux. J'embrassai sa peau encrée, je traçai le contour des arabesques et des Picasso, pendant que lui s'amusait à me triturer. Ses doigts caressaient mes cuisses, approchèrent mon sexe, ne le touchèrent jamais.

J'avais toujours vécu le sexe de manière clinique.

Un homme dans une femme, c'est tout.

Edward convoquait des millions de sensations qui me dépassaient, tout partait dans tous les sens, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Je n'étais que sensations après sensations, en overdose perpétuelle et je crevais de béatitude.

Et puis sa langue me toucha, timidement. Lorsque je baissai les yeux vers lui, lorsque son regard joueur accrocha le mien et que sa langue réitéra son mouvement, ma respiration se bloqua, et mes poumons cherchèrent de l'air, désespérément. Mes doigts agrippèrent ses mèches, et il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour gémir son nom, mes cris couverts par la musique tonitruante autour de nous.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, à la fois trop et pas assez. Mon cerveau subissait ses attaques, mon corps suivait sans remord. J'essayais de comprendre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il embarquait tous mes sentiments, tout ce que j'avais toujours cru, et il les piétinait comme une merde.

Ce n'est que sous son premier coup de reins que je m'abandonnai entièrement.

* * *

C'était comme si je flottais, je flottais dans une rivière dangereusement calme et en même temps complètement affolée. J'étais délicieusement malmenée, secouée, noyée sous les vagues folles de désir qui me heurtaient de plein fouet.

« Ça va ? », me demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Je hochai la tête, et il embrassa mon épaule, alors que se reins revenaient plus violemment en moi, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, de manière incroyable et désarticulée et j'avais la sensation de me débattre, de quitter mon propre corps.

Mon ventre se tordait à mesure qu'il revenait, sa bouche apposée à la mienne, tout contre la mienne, si proche que je respirais son souffle et son regard qui ne me quittait jamais – je perdais la tête, je devenais complètement folle sous ses hanches qui s'ancraient en moi à n'en plus finir.

Complètement.

Folle.

Ma tête butta contre le sac que j'avais jeté là quelques heures plus tôt, et Edward fronça les sourcils, puis s'arrêta, toujours en moi. Mes mains accrochèrent ses épaules et mes hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, mais il stoppa mes mouvements d'un regard.

« T'entends ça ? »

« Quoi ? » Je n'entendais rien, je me foutais de tout, je ne voulais que lui.

« Y a un truc qui vibre. A côté de nous. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Un portable. On s'en fout. Ne t'arrête pas… »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, rieurs. « Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout… » Il attrapa le sac derrière ma tête, fouilla, et en sortit, triomphant, le canard que Rose m'avait offert. Je rougis instantanément.

« Tu te trimballes avec tes sextoys ? »

« Non ! »

Il releva l'une de mes jambes, et entra un peu plus en moi. Les muscles de ma bouche se crispèrent – c'était tellement bon, au-delà du possible.

« Rose me l'a offert tout à l'heure », chuchotai-je à bout de souffle.

Ses hanches reculèrent. « Et pourquoi tes amies t'offrent-elles un canard en plein festival ? »

Puis elles me percutèrent encore, de plus en plus fort. « Mon anniversaire », murmurai-je difficilement.

Il recula encore, revint, sourit. « Tu n'oublieras jamais mon cadeau, poupée. Jamais. »

« C'est quoi ? »

Ses reins me martelèrent au rythme de ses mots. « Le. Meilleur. Orgasme. De. Ta. Vie. »

Et sa main colla le canard contre moi, implacable.

Tremblant sous ses assauts, sous son regard et sous sa peau, je perdis la tête comme jamais. Mes hanches se mirent à trembler avec une force insoupçonnée, elles tremblaient, tremblaient, rencontraient les siennes, ne s'en séparaient quasiment pas. Mon ventre se soulevait à une vitesse folle, mes mains l'agrippaient désespérément, elles agrippaient ses cheveux, ses épaules, ses biceps, sa taille, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Il posa le canard contre moi, et lança ses hanches en moi, et les vibrations résonnèrent jusque dans mes pieds, encore et encore et encore. Une main serrant ma jambe, l'autre enlaçant mes doigts, ses reins ne m'offraient aucun répit, encore, encore, encore. Mon cœur battait fort, battait à tout rompre, battait, battait, battait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne batte plus.

Jusqu'à ce que le temps soit suspendu.

Quelques délicieuses secondes.

Et la réalité revint me frapper en pleine gueule, les ondes de plaisir me frappant par vagues, et son visage abandonné, libre, nu, vrai.

Enfin, il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, les yeux vitreux et l'œil conquérant, possessif, plus viril que jamais.

« Tu pourras dire merci à Rose », chuchota-t-il, et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

Il glissa sa main autour de ma taille, et recouvrit ma peau frissonnante. « C'était le meilleur anniversaire de ta vie. »


	15. Les votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 7 juillet 2013 !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

h. t. t. p. : / / www . damn-addict-lemon (point) com / t4966 - les - votes #128179 (enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	16. Résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plues et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**The Sex Toys Party Contest** :

**Jardin d'Eden** de Kalika-Ma et SoSweetySoCrazy

**Aimez-la **de Kalika-Ma et Plume

**Promets-moi **de Htray

**Que testons-nous ? **de Tilunarou

**Porn Life **d'Aleziacullen

**ST3T **de Psychogirl25

**In Case Of Fire **de SoSweetySoCrazy

**Plaisir Persan **d'Aleziacullen et SoSweetySoCrazy

**Réchauffement climatique **de Nathy

**The Great Wild Lesson **de Midsum

**Obscène** de Lolita-nie-en-bloc

**On recommence... ou pas **Jazz et Tilunarou

**Joyeux anniversaire **de Lolita-nie-en-bloc

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer le podium gagnants du concours n°21 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**Que testons-nous ce soir ? **de **Tilunarou**

Avec 13% des voix

La seconde place revient à :

**Promets-moi** de **Htray**

Avec 14% des Voix (18 votes)

Et la PREMIÈRE PLACE revient à:

**Joyeux Anniversaire **de** Lolita-nie-en-bloc**

Avec 14% des voix (19 votes)

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Merci également à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même Facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer !

Et rendez-vous dès aujourd'hui pour participer à notre « Râteau... presque parfait CONTEST »

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
